E Se Eu Te Deixar Ir?
by Anita4
Summary: Numa viagem pelo passado de Zefir, Clef recorda de seu grande amor e imagina se pode deixá-la ir por Marine. Lantis e Lucy o ajudarão. completa
1. Liana

Notas Iniciais:

Este fic vai falar sobre uma história hipotética de Clef, algumas das datas e informações podem não bater com o anime, manga ou OVA. Mas eu fiz o possível para que assim fosse. Liana não existe e é de minha propriedade, assim como Kei e Mistai. E no futuro, Zubo e Zenks (este não sei se participará, mas já fiquem alertados.) Mais personagens fictícios poderão aparecer, então fiquem atentos. Quanto ao resto e a história de Guerreiras Mágicas pertencem a um grupo muito criativo chamado Clamp que é tão bonzinho que vai me ceder seus direitos, mais cedo ou mais tarde. É baseada na dublagem brasileira em português e começa algum tempo depois do último capítulo do anime.

_A "Olho Azul" Production:_

**E Se Eu te Deixar Ir? **

Capítulo 1- Liana

-Com licença, professor.-dizia o diretor daquele curso para feiticeiros... Era um curso avançado e exigia boa qualificação para se participar dele, sem contar que uma grande habilidade para passar ou até mesmo muita energia para continuar tendo aulas e era o que Clef estava tentando ter.

Duas semanas, não é? Fazia apenas duas semanas que ele tinha começado numa turma de quarenta que resultaram do pedido de inscrição de uns dois mil, dos melhores feiticeiros. Clef treinou bastante para a prova e até pediu ajuda ao guru de Zefir. Ele era idoso e muito sábio, já tinha até sido professor neste curso que só acontece de cem em cem anos. Talvez um dia ele fosse chamado também... Mas primeiro ele teria que fazer este curso e garantir seu lugar como Feiticeiro Principal de Zefir. Aquele que auxilia o pilar. 

O atual já estava muito cansado de tudo... E tinha lhe confidenciado tal coisa. 

Feiticeiro:- Clef, não conte para ninguém, pois se você conseguir passar neste curso como o segundo lugar, você será o feiticeiro. 

Clef:-Aposto que consigo o primeiro! 

Feiticeiro:-Sabe muito bem que isso não é fácil. Principalmente para um Zefiriano. Por sermos um planeta fechado há muito preconceito, por isso apenas se esforce, se não passar, eu escolherei qualquer outro, entendeu? 

Clef:- Mas por que? 

Feiticeiro:- Pois você é o melhor, foi treinado pelos melhores e sei que pode ser muito bom. Mas este é o seu incentivo. Se falhar neste curso, mesmo em terceiro lugar... Não vai provar ter garra suficiente. Sei que pode. 

Só em lembrar o pacto seu estômago revirava, mas o que seria que o diretor queria... O professor foi ver algo fora da sala. 

Companheiro de Sala:- Ei, Clef! 

Clef:- Kei... O quê acha que foi? 

Kei:- Parece que é uma aluna nova... Disseram que é bonita. 

Apesar de Clef ser o único Zefiriano na sala, ou seja mais repudiado impossível, Kei, um aluno brilhante, tinha se interessado em ser seu amigo, e até agora o único, há muito tempo. E eles ainda tinham um ano pela frente para se conhecerem. 

Nisso o professor volta e de fato trazia uma menina com ele. Era muito bonita, cabelos lisos e bem pretos e os olhos... Eram diferentes de qualquer um que Clef tinha visto, eles eram num tom roxo ou violeta. Ela era linda! 

A turma, mesmo sendo de alunos altamente qualificados e todos adultos, começou a assobiar e fazer gracinhas para chamar a atenção. Clef sentiu-se tentado a fazer o mesmo, quem sabe ela olhasse para ele? 

Tinha um certo conforto e alegria por detrás do olhar daquela nova aluna, que aparentava ser a mais nova entre todos ali. Mas também tinha decisão e ela estava consciente da competição, tinha aquele fgo de desafio. Mas algo dizia a Clef que tinha mais por detrás de tanta coisa e ele começava a se perguntar como alguém podia mostrar tanta coisa com os olhos e ao mesmo tempo esconder tanto, como se aquela alegria não fosse verdadeira. 

-Esta é uma aluna nova, mas não pretendo explicar como ela entrou aqui, só vou me resumir a dizer que ela se chama Liana. Querida, quero que se sente ao lado do rapaz de cabelo lilás, seu nome é Clef. 

"Que!? Ela estava indo sentar ao meu lado???"-Clef se desesperou quando viu a linda morena de feições infantis tomar um acento vazio ao seu lado."Por que eu? Com tantos lugares vazios de alunos desistentes... Será que é meu dia de sorte?" 

-Olá! Meu nome é Liana... Mas acho que o professor já disse... Puxa eu já até sei seu nome... Ele é um sem-graça mesmo, não é?-falou ela com uma voz brincalhona, enquanto se ajeitava na carteira, que já parecia estar cheia de bilhetes para ela. 

Logo depois que a aula acabou Clef foi tentar falar com Liana, mas os garotos da sala voaram nela. Pois ela era bonita, nova e parecia disponível. Logo viu Kei empurrando um e outro, tentando sair da roda que se formou em torno dela. 

-Falou algo com ela?-perguntou Clef. 

Kei:- Sim. Mas muito pouco, só perguntei de onde ela vinha, mas ela não me ouviu. 

Clef:- Vamos cair fora daqui. 

Kei:- Claro, isso está uma enorme bagunça. 

Clef:- Que irmos até as árvores? 

Kei:- Zefirianos são muito apaixonados pela natureza, não é? 

Clef:- Cala a boca! 

Então os dois deixaram o território da escola e sentaram à sombra de uma das cinco árvores daquele planeta. 

Kei:- Ela é muito bonita e diferente. 

Clef:- É mesmo. Mas espero que não seja muito inteligente. Só quem me vence aqui é você. 

Kei:- hahahaha. Tem razão! Ou senão você pode não cumprir aquela promessa. 

Clef:- Isso mesmo. E você sabe que o meu sonho é esse. 

Kei:- É... Fruto de outra promessa... Como pode prometer tanto, Clef? 

Clef:- Não sei... Mas se eu tiro segundo lugar... Eu vou estar quite com todos os dois. 

Voz:- Licença! 

Assustados os dois se viram para se depararem com ninguém mais que Liana. Agora ela tinha o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo bem alto e estava com um short colado e um top. Mais bonita que nunca foi o pensamento dos dois amigos. 

Liana:- Você é Clef, não é? 

Clef:- É o meu nome. 

Liana:- E você é o rapaz que me perguntou de onde sou... Desculpa não responder logo, acho que nem me ouviu respondendo... 

Kei:- Eu entendo o porquê, menina, não se preocupa. 

Liana:- Que bom! 

Então ela sorriu, daquele jeito que poderia te fazer pensar que o Universo vivia em paz ou que não ligaria se ele explodisse, contanto que ela estivesse sorrindo. Dava até para ouvir música enquanto ela sorria. Mal sabia que Clef que ele seria a causa para esse sorriso se apagar um dia. 

Clef:- Como se livrou deles? 

Liana:- Fugi... Do mesmo jeito que seu amigo fez. Aí fui procurar algumas árvores, elas me ajudam a relaxar! 

Falando isso ela começou a subir em uma das árvores até chegar a um galho alto, mas que segurasse seu peso. 

Kei:- Se você cair, vê se não cai em cima da gente! 

Liana:- Pode deixar! Além do mais, eu sei voar! 

Clef:- Voar!? 

Liana:- É. Só não sei ficar muito tempo, ainda. Afinal, não ou feiticeira. 

Kei:- Maluca! O quê faz aqui então? 

Liana:- Quero ser Comandante de um Exército e não quero ter que ser militar. Como no meu mundo eles forma feiticeiros e ignoram o resto e eu sou uma espadachim... Eu tive que criar umas amizades para entrar aqui sem qualificação e pegar um ótimo diploma, se eu conseguir pelo ao menos o segundo lugar eu posso ser a Comandante mesmo sendo espadachim e assim eles também farão uma lei para que os Comandantes também possam ser espadachins. 

Kei:- Você é uma espadachim... Se treinar bem poderia até se tornar uma espadachim-mágica. 

Liana:- Não... Tem que ter o dom para isso e eu não tenho, mas acho que vale a pena e esforçar! 

Clef:- Então você está aqui sem qualificações? 

Liana:- Algo assim, mas fui bem recomendada por uma pessoa poderosa do Conselho Intergaláctico! 

Kei:- É membro? Que divisão? 

Liana:- Ainda estou na décima primeira, mas sou a sub chefe! 

Kei:- É isso aí, menina! O Clef também é! 

Liana:- Que divisão? 

Clef:- Não muito longe... Assistente do sub chefe da décima... 

Liana:- Me disseram que a Décima divisão parou de promover... 

Clef:- Eu não sei, me desliguei do mundo quando comecei a estuda pra cá. 

Liana:- Certo... Poderiam me falar deste mundo? 

Kei:- É pequeno... Só tem a escola, que normalmente não funciona e quando é assim ele vira uma espécie de atração turística ou um centro de convenções famosas... 

Clef:- Essas são as únicas árvores daqui... Mas tem muito verde... 

Kei:-Muita grama artificial também. Não há mais nada... 

Liana:- A turma é menor do que eu esperava, não tinham quarenta vagas? 

Kei:- É... Só tem dezessete agora... Dezoito com você. 

Clef:- Sete foram expulsos por não contentarem o professor e seis desistiram... 

Liana:- Mas eu vou até o fim e estarei entre os primeiros! 

Kei:- o cargo de terceiro é seu então. 

Liana:- Não posso... É segundo ou primeiro apenas. 

Kei:- Então vai ter que competir com a gente, senhorita. 

Liana:-Com o maior prazer. Adoro desafios! 

Então ela desceu e estendeu a mão para Kei, Clef observou o sorriso de diversão no rosto dela. Sem dúvidas ela estava tem um ótimo dia. E ele então teve a sensação de que ela seria alguém muito importante para ele. 

Liana:- E então? Vamos fazer desta uma aposta? 

Kei:- Ótima idéia! Se você ficar na minha frente o que eu faço? 

Liana:- Vamos ver... Você diz primeiro o que acontece se você ficar na minha frente. 

Kei:- Não, primeiro as damas! 

Clef:- Vocês não têm nem idéia do que pedir, não é? 

Kei:- Algo assim... 

Liana:- É... Mas se você tirar primeiro lugar e eu segundo eu recuso o posto de Comandante. 

Kei:- Está certo... E se for mais alta você vai de... Você vai cortar o cabelo e pintar de loiro! 

Liana:-Como!? Nunca! Então tá certo... Pegou no meu ponto fraco e vai se arrepender disso! Se *eu* ficar na sua frente você vai... Vamos, Clef, dá uma dica! Não, deixa! Você vai ter que me obedecer se a gente se confrontar e alguma guerra entre planetas! E se eu organizar alguma rebelião, você também vai ter que seguir se eu pedir! 

Kei:- Puxa! Menina, você sonha... Não vou ser tão importante assim... 

Liana:- Pode me dar certeza disso? Conheço talento quando vejo, menino... Qual o seu nome mesmo? 

Kei(com uma gota) :-Kei... 

Liana:- Está bem... É um acordo.(e eles apertão as mãos) 

*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Presente 

Clef estava andando pelos corredores do palácio quando lembrou desta época tão distante... Aquele acordo foi o que começou tudo, não foi? Será que Liana ainda estaria viva se não fosse por aquilo? E por que ele estava lembrando disto agora? Foi Lantis... Ele sabia. Foi Lantis o culpado. E as Guerreiras Mágicas. O jeito como Lantis o avisou do retorno delas... Em comparação com como ele estava antes quando alguém as mencionava, fato freqüente na vida de Zefir. 

"Liana..."-pensou o velho mago novamente. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

-Bom Dia!- disse a morena toda animada como no dia anterior. 

Ela tinha chegado ontem e já era o assunto de toda roda de garotos e garotas, que eram poucas devido a enorme desistência. 

Os garotos diziam o quão linda, simpática, diferente e atraente ela era, enquanto as garotas a achavam infantil, comum e atirada... Mas neste momento todos concordaram com uma coisa: ela tinha apenas dirigido aquele bom-dia a dois alunos da turma: o mais inteligente, Kei e o Zefiriano e metido a inteligente, Clef. 

-Como você está, rival? Pronta para cortar o cabelinho?-perguntou Kei, com os dedos fingindo ser uma tesoura. 

-Não, mas o contrato de obediência já foi encomendado.- falava Liana, nunca deixando de sorrir, fingindo assinar algo. 

-Nunca que vai usar-lo!-falava Kei, pegando a tesoura imaginária e cortando o papel também imaginário. 

-Vocês dois já recomeçaram? Ficaram a tarde toda repetindo isso.-falou Clef, que já não agüentava mais de tédio... Ou de ciúmes? 

-Está bem, Clef! Eu vou ignorar este perdedor e falar só com você!-disse ela sorrindo e o abraçando repentinamente. E ele vermelho de asfixia... Ou... Não! 

-Hahaha! Vai matar ele!-dizia Kei rindo alto. 

-Não vou não, porque o lindinho vai me emprestar os cadernos dele e me ensinar a matéria que perdi, não é?-nessa pergunta ele olhou para ela e viu os olhos de cachorrinho perdido mais bonitos que ele já tinha visto... 

-Er... E-eu v-vou sim... 

-Ótimo!-e ela o beijou na bochecha.-Vou até o seu quarto? 

-Não! Vai cotaminar o meu quarto!-dizia Kei implicante. 

-Vocês o dividem? Bem... Como eu tenho um quarto só pra mim... Acho que por mim não tem problema você ir ao meu, o quê acha? 

-N-não! Que-quero dizer... Não tem pro-problema algum! 

-Então apareça por lá quando quiser!!!-nisso o professor entrou. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Presente 

-Clef! Clef... Você está aí? 

Ferio já devia estar gritando há algum tempo e só agora Clef percebia. Com isso ele sacudiu a cabeça e tentou afastar temporariamente os pensamentos em Liana. E se concentrar no retorno das Guerreiras, elas poderiam aparecer no ar a qualquer tempo e se ele não ficasse atento para mandar Fiyura... Ele sabia o que Marine diria: 

"Vou Virar patêêêeeeeeeeee!!!" 

E se ela sobrevivesse o comeria vivo! Pensar em Marine o ajudava esquecer Liana, eram tão diferentes! Apesar de tudo Liana era ingênua e ignorava quase tudo, sempre desatenta. E Marine era o contrário: atenta, esperta, sabida das coisas. Então por que ambas o atraíam tanto? 

Tinha Priscilla, que um dia se confessou para ele... Mas não havia como eles ficarem juntos. Priscilla também era ingênua e um tanto desatenta, mas também não tinha aquela energia de vida de Liana... Que o atraía tanto! E o brilho de seu olhar diferente, e seus movimentos que o surpreendiam a cada minuto, e tudo o mais. 

De repente ele sentiu as três presenças diferentes. Das Guerreiras mágicas, logicamente. E imediatamente enviou o "peixe-voador" Fiyura. 

-Elas estão chegando.-anunciou a todos os presentes no salão: Lantis, Askot, Ferio, Caudina, Priscila e Rafaga, o atual Comandante da Guarda... O Comandante... Era o sonho de Liana, não era? 

*-*-*-*-*-* 

Ele havia chegado ao quarto dela e logo foi atendido. 

-Entra e sinta-se a vontade!- a linda garota dizia. 

Então ele notou algumas fotos nas paredes, muitas de pessoas realmente conhecidas. 

"Então foi assim que ela entrou..." 

-São amigos da minha viagem pelo Universo...-dizia ela.-Todos foram muito gentis e me acolheram muito bem... 

Nisso Clef notou um quadro de uma família e entre eles estava Liana. O fundo era uma paisagem muito bonita... Familiar para Clef. Era... Era... 

-Zefir? Você é de Zefir, Liana?-perguntou ele assustado. 

-Sim. Sou de lá mesmo. Conhece pela paisagem? Interessante. Então é verdade que você também é de lá... 

-Sou... E conheço Zefir muito bem. 

-É, eu também. Meu sonho é o de me tornar Comandante da Guarda do Príncipe. 

-Boa sorte... Para uma espadachim é realmente difícil, mas algo me diz que você vai conseguir. 

-Preciso tirar Primeiro ou Segundo lugar para isso... Foi o Guru me disse. 

-Engraçado... o Feiticeiro principal me disse o mesmo para caso eu quisesse ficar com o lugar dele... 

-Será que foi tramado? 

-Não sei... Mas por que você viaja tanto? Eu nem nunca te vi no palácio. 

-É que... Eu não gosto muito do sistema de Zefir... Então eu tento ficar longe... essa história da felicidade do planeta pesar apenas no ombro de uma pessoa... E além do mais meu sonho era o de ser uma boa espadachim, então eu tive que sair de lá se eu quisesse que este se realizasse. 

-Sim... Mas o jeito que Zefir se sustenta é assim, não há como mudar. 

-É por isso que eu quero me tornar comandante da Guarda, aí eu fico perto dos poderosos e vejo se descubro como. 

-Foi por isso que pediu aquilo pro Kei? Pretende formar uma revolução em Zefir? 

-Algo assim... Se ela for pressionada pelo estrangeiro talvez eles tirem este sistema absurdo. 

-Você é uma sonhadora extremista, Lia. Er, perdão, Liana. 

-Não, pode me chamar assim... Estranho, meu nome é tão pequeno que nunca me chamaram assim, gostei. 

-Sério? Nunca te deram um apelido tão lógico? 

-Não... Agora vamos estudar, lindinho?-perguntou ela, usando aquele que se tornaria marca registrada dela para ele. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Presente 

-Clef!-era voz de Lucy. 

Anne:- É tão bom ver todos vocês! 

Marine:- É sim! 

As guerreiras Mágicas tinham voltado a Zefir e todos estavam realmente felizes em rever-las. Mas o jeito como Lantis estava reagindo a tudo... 

Logo todos se retiraram e foram fazer uma espécie de lanche com elas, mas Clef segurou Lantis pelo braço. 

Clef:- O quê está acontecendo? 

Lantis:- Do que está falando, Clef? 

Clef:- Sempre que falamos das Guerreiras Mágicas você fica diferente. Quando eu disse que elas iam voltar você ficou com esse brilho no olhar e agora que elas voltaram... Seus olhos estão tão diferentes. 

Lantis:- Isto não é problema seu! 

Clef:- Lantis... 

Então Clef o soltou e Lantis prosseguiu, com certeza até o refeitório. 

-Isto não é problema seu...-repetiu Clef. Aquelas palavras...-Droga! Por que você não sai da minha cabeça, Liana? Por que? 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Passado 

-Por favor, Liana! Você é perfeita!-dizia mais um que tentava chamar-la para ir para o baile. 

Rapidamente Liana se tornara muitíssimo popular, não só por sua beleza incomum, mas também por sua inteligência e simpatia. E sempre recebias elogios por onde passava. 

Agora com a chegada deste baile que comemorava o primeiro quatro de aulas e uns quatro dias de folga após os primeiros exames. A companhia podia ser você mesmo, amigos, parentes, namoradas ou namorados, coisas assim. Já que muitos viriam passar este feriado aqui e conhecer local estudo da pessoa. Mas mesmo assim os homens resolveram competir para levar Liana. Mas por algum motivo ela dizia não. 

-Vai ver ela tem namorado, é o que estão todos achando.-dizia Kei a Clef enquanto passeavam pela escola. 

-Dizem até que ela tem algum prometido por aí... 

-Eu sei, já ouvi essa também. Clef, por que você não a chama? São tão amigos... 

-Ela recusou a maioria das opções, por que me aceitaria? 

-Vai ver ela só está te esperando... Sempre te preferiu pra tudo. 

-Vai ver é com você. Afinal vocês ficam horas prestando atenção só um no outro.-disse Clef, deixando bem claro o ciúme. 

-Vamos, Clef! Somos adversários e inimigos! Não há mais nada além disso entre a gente. 

-Tem certeza? 

-Claro! Meu par vai ser uma amiga minha... Mistai é o nome dela. Nós sempre estávamos juntos, mas não a vejo há um tempão... Ela saiu para treinar alguns feitiços diferentes dos que eu queria e como ela voltou achou que seria legal a gente se rever. 

-Bem, se é assim... 

-Vamos, cara! Por mim, é caminho liberado. 

-Kei... Acha que eu tenho chances? 

-Claro! A menina te ama!-disse Kei certo do que falava. Nenhum dos dois sabia que esse seria o motivo de uma briga enorme. Pois agora Clef resolveu insistir nesta paixão.-Clef... 

-O quê? 

-Eu disse que ela te ama, mas não vai continuar se você continuar com esse sorriso besta na cara. Parece deficiente mental. 

-Está bem. 

-Então pára com ele.-então Kei viu uma roda de alunos a sua frente. 

Era Liana que estava praticamente cercada pelos rapazes que a estavam convidando e agora perguntavam o motivo dela não aceitar nada. 

Rapaz 1:- Vamos, Liana! Diga! 

Liana:- Não sei de quem estão falando... 

Ela parecia muito calma... 

Rapaz 2:- Você tem que ter alguém para não nos aceitar! 

Rapaz 3:- Ou só está se esnobando? 

Rapaz 4:- Talvez você e o zefiriano estejam de fato namorando... 

Liana:- Não é verdade! Eu não vou com vocês porque eu não quero! Vou com quem eu quiser e me aceitar. Não tenho namorado e não pretendo me apaixonar, já que tal coisa é o ato mais besta que qualquer humano pode cometer! È um suicídio na verdade, então se me dão licença eu quero me arrumar para o baile! Ah, olá Clef! Passa lá em casa daqui a uma hora? Ótimo, vou estar esperando. 

E ela saiu, deixando todos de boca aberta pela agressividade da moça. E agora olhavam pasmados para Clef e Kei. 

Kei:- O que? 

E de pouco a pouco todos saíam balançando a cabeça em direção a seus quartos para se arrumarem e se prepararem para o baile. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Liana:-Entra! 

E Clef nervosamente entrou. Já estava pronto para o baile que já havia até começado, mas o nervosismo dele vinha da imprevisibilidade da moça, adicionada à teimosia. O quê ela queria desta vez? 

Liana:- Nossa, que gato! 

Clef também se espantou com ela. Aquela moleca de todo dia estavam muito bonita, também. Um vestido azul bem claro e longo junto com as luvas brancas e... Salto alto... Ela definitivamente estava bonita. O cabelo também estava diferente, estava encaracolado dando mais feminilidade à moça. 

Clef:- Você... Você está linda, Lia! 

Liana:- Acha? Obrigada! Eu te chamei porque quero que me prometa uma coisa. 

Clef:- Aí vem coisa... 

Liana:- Cruzes! Parece até o Kei. 

Clef:- Nós te conhecemos, Liana... As suas idéias malucas também. 

Liana;- está bem, mas eu só quero uma coisa! 

Clef:- Fale. 

Liana:- Que você me conceda a sua última dança. 

Clef: A gente? Dançar? 

Liana:- Eu juro que danço maravilhosamente bem! 

Clef:- É, mas... Você não tem um par? 

Liana:- Pra quê? 

Clef:- Então essa parte do que disse hoje mais cedo era verdade... 

Liana:- Tudo o que disse naquela hora era verdade! 

Clef:- Mesmo a parte de você detestar o amor? 

Liana:- Exato. Ele só te causa problemas, Clef. 

Clef:- Mas estar apaixonado é bom... 

Liana:- Eu não acho. Bem, mas você vai ou não me conceder este desejo? 

Clef:- Está certo... 

Liana:- É verdade que Kei vai ir com uma velha amiga dele? 

Clef:- É... O nome dela é Mistai e eles não se vêem há muito tempo... Foi o que ele me disse. 

Liana:- Que legal... 

Clef:- Deve ser sim. 

Liana:- Então... Vamos? 

E ela lhe estendeu o braço. Clef apenas o pegou e seguiu com ela, imaginando quem a teria machucado tanto para que ela pensasse daquela forma. 

Kei:- Esta é o meu par, Mistai. 

Liana:- É um prazer. 

Mistai era uma loira de cabelos curtos e que era como Kei. Descontraída, atrapalhada e muito divertida. Ela e Liana acabaram se dando extremamente bem e combinaram de se verem sempre assim que o curso terminasse. 

A festa tinha sido animada, mas Clef resolveu nem dançar, apesar de gostar muito. Liana, ao contrário, dançou quase que todas as músicas e no finalzinho resolveu descansar um pouco e sentou-se ao lado de Clef. 

Liana:- Por que está tão desanimado? 

Clef:- Eu só estava pensando nas coisas... 

Liana:- Coisas? 

Clef:- Se eu não conseguir o cargo de Feiticeiro Principal, vai demorar muito para eu conseguir-lo novamente... 

Liana:- Mas eu sei que você vai, nós vamos ser os primeiros!!! 

Clef:- Não... Kei é muito melhor que eu, e acho que você também... 

Liana:- Mas Kei não tem um objetivo tão nobre! Vamos dar esta vitória a Zefir, certo? 

Clef:- Espero que sim... 

Liana:- Que tal dançarmos agora e depois você me leva até o meu quarto, como qualuqer cavalheiro faria? 

Clef:- Eu não te entendo, Liana... Dispensa a todos e depois sobra pra mim. 

Liana:- E quem disse que você devia me entender? 

E eles dançaram... Foi a primeira vez que Clef se sentiu tão bem dançando. Haveria melhores daqui para frente, mas daquela vez tudo parecia perfeito! Era como se Liana realmente o quisesse... 

*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Presente 

-Clef?-perguntava Lantis, já vendo se seu mestre estava com febre.-Você está pálido... 

Clef:- Eu só não estou e sentindo bem... 

Lantis:- É melhor comer um pouco. 

Clef:- Não estou com fome... 

Lantis:- Vai acabar passando mal se não comer... 

*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Passado 

-Vai acabar passando mal se não comer! Só porque amanhã começam as últimas provas do semestre não quer dizer que você tenha que realmente se dedicar cem por cento a elas, Clef.-dizia Liana, ao ver-lo pálido no recreio. 

-Eu estou bem, Liana. 

-Está mesmo? Pois não me parece. Quer que eu te dê na boca? 

-Pára com isso! Não sou neném, sei quando quero comer e não é agora. 

-Querer... Não é o caso. É precisar, Clef. Você precisa de comida para passar o semestre, ou fará péssima prova e será reprovado. 

Kei:- É difícil concordar, mas ela tem razão, cara. Eu também mal consigo comer, mas fazer o que? Passar fome e ficar sem energia? 

Clef:- Está bem! Vocês me convenceram! 

Liana:- Toca aqui, Kei! 

No final das contas os três passaram e iria ter outro baile para comemorar. Desta vez Clef decidiu chamar Liana para ser sua acompanhante, mas esta estava recusando todos, pra variar. 

Kei:- Chama, Clef! 

Clef:- Se ela não recusasse... 

Kei:- Se ela tivesse realmente aceitado, acho que já teria um par! 

Clef:- Eu sei... Vai ver ela nem vai... 

Kei:- É claro que ela vai! Essa garota adora festas... 

Clef:- Aí vem ela... 

Kei:- Vou deixar-los a sós. 

É quando Liana chega e se senta no lugar que Kei ocupava. 

Liana:- O que deu nele? 

Clef:- Ele disse que ia dar uma volta... 

Liana:- A Mistai vai vir nesse também? 

Clef:- Ele disse que vem. 

Liana:- Mistai me contou que Kei está mais bonito do que ela se lembrava, o quê Kei te disse dela? 

Clef:- Algo assim... 

Liana:- Por que a gente não brinca de cupido? 

Clef:- Parece algo infantil, Lia. 

Liana:- Vamos, lindinho, não faria mal aos dois. 

Clef:- Será? Você está no meio... 

Liana:- Deixa de ser implicante. 

Clef:- Não é implicância, mas você realmente tende a exagerar um pouco, às vezes. 

Liana:- Não exagero não! Mas você vai me ajudar ou não vai? 

Clef:- Acho que não... 

Liana:- Por favor lindinho... 

Clef:- Eles suspeitariam... 

Liana:- Não se formos como acompanhantes! 

Clef: O quê!?!?!? 

Liana:- Você já tem acompanhante? 

Clef:- Não, quero dizer não mesmo, digo, não vou participar disso! E não tenho acompanhante... 

Liana:- Então? Perfeito!!! Nós vamos juntos ao baile e vamos juntar aqueles dois pra valer!!! 

Clef:- Ah, não! Você fez de novo... 

Liana:- Hihi! 

*-*-*-*-* 

Presente 

Todos já estavam dormindo quando Clef se levantou, estava com fome e sua cabeça doía. 

Andando pelo palácio, chegou até o local onde se faz as refeições e viu dois vultos. Não tinha como identificá-los, o local estava muito escuro e estavam longe, falando baixinho. 

Clef achou melhor não incomodá-los, foi até a farmácia improvisada e pegou um calmante proveniente de Autozam. Saiu quieto até seu quarto. 

As duas pessoas ali eram Lantis e Lucy. 

Lucy tinha tido um pesadelo bem estranho e não conseguia mais dormir, então foi até a lanchonete, onde a tinham dito que tinha algum remédio. Chegando perto de lá ela viu alguém indo na mesma direção, acurando a vista pode notar que era Lantis. 

-Lucy? O que faz acordada? 

-Não consegui dormir, e você?-perguntou ela no mesmo momento em entravam. 

-Devia tomar um calmante, foi para isso que veio?-ela concordou.-Aqui está. Estava pensando no Clef. Ele estava muito esquisito hoje. 

-Vai ver só se agitou com a nossa volta. 

-Não... Bem, talvez.-falou ele guiando-a até o fim da lanchonete. 

-Como assim? 

-Ele estava muito ausente, não parecia agitado, Lucy. Porém... Pode ter a ver com alguma guerreira mágica em especial. 

-Marine!?-ele a olha surpreso pelo acerto e a ansiosidade na voz da garota. 

-Sim... Como soube? 

-Eu não sabia, mas tenho quase certeza de que ela gosta dele, isso é demais!!! Um amor correspondido!-ele a olha confuso. 

-Eu não disse que ele gosta dela, apenas suspeito. Acho que na verdade ele está indeciso. 

-Entre Priscilla e Marine? 

-Não... É bem mais complicado que isso. É entre continuar o mesmo e não se ferir, ou se arriscar. 

-Continuo não entendendo... Ele tem algum amor não superado, Lantis?-ela corou quando o rapaz pegou uma de suas mãos e a colocou entre as dele, aquilo era tão bom. Ele a olhou nos olhos. 

-Nem todo amor é tão simples quanto o nosso. 

-Lantis... Mas como soube?-ele largou sua mão e pegou algo no bolso. 

-Eu achei isto faz muitíssimo tempo. É uma página solta do diário de Clef. O próprio eu não sei aonde foi parar. 

-Deixe-me ver!-Lucy ia pegar a folha amarelada quando Lantis a afastou. 

-Apesar de falarmos a mesma língua, a escrita é muito diferente, Lucy. Não entenderia nada. Eu leio para você: 

"Ontem foi o dia do baile e praticamente o dia mais feliz de minha vida, até hoje." 

"Liana estava linda como sempre esteve e continuou com o tal plano maluco de juntar Kei e Mistai. No final os dois desapareceram. Ela diz que acha que deu certo, mas eu não sei.". 

-Lantis... Quem é Liana? É o amor dele? 

-Sim, por que? 

-Por que eu tive um sonho com esta Liana... 

-Como!?-Lantis estava bem assustada, mas Lucy parecia dizer a verdade. 

-Depois eu te conto... Continua a história. 

"Ficamos conversando o baile todo e muitas vezes dançamos. Kei disse que ela está caidinha por mim, mas ela disse que era para eles não suspeitarem. Eu não sei... Poderia ser uma desculpa. Eu a amo muito, eu sei disso, mas Liana... Ela é imprevisível! Por mais que eu tente conhecê-la, não sei muito." 

"Ao fim do baile notei que todos estavam falando mal de nós dois, principalmente de mim. Talvez pelo o que Liana fala sobre não se apaixonar e depois fica assim grudada em mim. Tento não ter falsas esperanças, mas estas são impossíveis de serem evitadas, Liana é uma garota muito bonita e eu a amo. Será que ela também me ama?" 

-É isso.-falou Lantis agora olhando Lucy nos olhos.-Qual foi o sonho? 

-Uma mulher aparecia. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros e lisos e também olhos muito bonitos. Eram violetas, acho. Era ela? 

-Sim... Acho que sim. Não a conheci pessoalmente.-Lantis dizia num tom meio vago, pensativo. 

-Bem, ela aparecia e dizia que seu nome era Liana. Então eu ouço vozes no fundo, ao mesmo tempo em que sua imagem fica toda fora de foco. As vozes começam a se definir e eu ouço vozes masculinas, femininas, entre elas a dela. Lembro de ouvir: "Não vamos escapar!" "Alguém nos traiu!" "Não pode ser, não agora!" essa última era a da Liana. 

Lucy viu logo a expressão do rapaz, parecia perdida. 

-Lantis? 

-Eu acho melhor você ir dormir, Lucy. 

-Mas e Clef? 

-Amanhã a gente resolve isto. Eu te acompanho até o quarto. 

Então o moço levantou e a guiou até uma das portas em um dos corredores do palácio. 

-Boa noite, Lantis.-falou Lucy, ainda pensativa. 

-Boa noite, Lucy.-Lantis colocou uma de suas mãos no queixo da ruiva e o aproximou de encontro a sua boca. Ficaram por um momento assim até que ele rompeu o beijo, virou-se e desapareceu com a certeza de que não sonharia com Liana ou Clef e sim com sua amada Lucy. Esta ainda parada em frente a porta tentava saber se o efeito do remédio era forte ou se aquilo tinha sido verdade. Um vento gelado passou por ali e ela notou que estava acordada. Com um sorriso entrou e dormiu tranqüilamente. 

Continuará... 

Anita, 16/03/2002 

Notas da Autora: 

Comentários, correções, sugestões e companhia: anita_fiction@yahoo.com 

E aí? Clef está recordando coisas que desejava esquecer... Mas será que ele realmente quer isso. Esquecer uma paixão não é assim tão simples. 

Nos próximos Capítulos vocês saberão como Clef se tornou o que é hoje e porque ele treinou Lantis, Zagar e Esmeralda. E também o que aconteceu com o antigo pilar de Zefir. Então fiquem ligados!!! Muita coisa está por vir e muito personagem esta por aparecer. Zubo está ansioso para se apresentar e Liana enfrentará um dilema. Também vocês saberão a quem Clef prometeu o que. Qual será o destino de Kei e Mistai? Estes também serão peças chave. 

Não percam o próximo capítulo! 

Ah! Eu sei que esse fic é muito parecido com a continuação de Encuentro entre Guerreros, mas como esta não foi muito lida por aqui no Brasil, eu creio que eu poderia facilmente fazer uma fic parecida e a vantagem é que eu não vou precisar seguir o que aconteceu lá. Ou seja, Marine nunca disse que não gostava do Askot, ou Priscila nunca se apaixonou por Tori (mas quem diabos é Tori?). 

Agradecimentos: 

DS, NGA, Mestre, Wlad, Fabíola, a todos que me mandaram algum e-mail comentando a minha história, a todos que me visitaram no fórum etc. 

Sugestões: 

Mandem e-mail para os autores de fanfics brasileiras. Esta é nossa única retribuição. E leiam fanfics brasileiras, sei que a maioria não tem muita qualidade e podem ser até chatas, mas leiam e comentem. Só assim a qualidade melhora. Depois, ou antes, escrevam também, pode ser divertido, você é livre para criar. Não se preocupe porque é difícil alguém te mandar e-mail, por isso não fiquem com medo de criticarem. E se o fizerem é porque leram sua fic. 

Outra sugestão é: Espanquem o Roney Louvain, pois ele me tem sido muito mal e até hoje não me devolveu minha fic de Eva. 

Até mais!!! 


	2. Que Não Seja Imortal

Notas Iniciais: 

Esta fic não está seguindo um linha temporal muito boa e boa parte da história não é a original. Zubo, Liana, Kei, Mistai e Zenks são de minha propriedade, assim como seus nomes malucos. Os dois sonetos aqui contidos são de Vinícius de Moraes, nosso gênio da bossa nova. O resto deve ser de propriedade do grupo Clamp e cia. 

Capítulo 2- Que Não Seja Imortal 

Clef acordou cedo naquela manhã e ficou lembrando Liana. Ele queria esquecê-la, mas não conseguia. Não, talvez ele não quisesse esquecê-la, talvez fosse mais doloroso lembrá-la, mas tinha tanta coisa que ele tinha passado com ela, todas as suas alegrias talvez tivessem sido com ela e somente ela. 

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu no seu rosto. Na época ele usava seu porte de adulto e chegou a atrair muitas garotas, mas ele só tinha olhos para ela. Suas tristezas também eram causadas por ela. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Passado 

-E então nós nos beijamos, foi maravilhoso, Clef! E como foi com Liana?-perguntava Kei, no primeiro dia de aula depois do baile. Tinha acabado de voltar de viagem para seu planeta, mas não parecia estar cansado. 

-Nós dançamos... 

-Só isso!? Clef, pode contar estas coisas para mim, vamos! Não pode ter sido só isso! Ela não largava de você, eu notei... 

-Mas é a verdade e foi perfeito, Kei! 

-Bom Dia!!!-Liana tinha acabado de chegar e pôs seu material em sua carteira perto dos dois amigos. 

-Bom dia! Pronta para mais um semestre de competição?-dizia Kei olhando diretamente nos olhos de Liana. 

-De segundo para primeiro é fácil, Kei.-disse ela colocando uma mão no ombro de Clef, que ficou vermelho ao sentir aquele calor após duas semanas sem vê-la. Mas Liana não percebeu, ela olhava desafiadoramente para Kei. 

-Hahahaha! Não quando eu sou o primeiro! Liana... Liana, você está me ouvindo, Liana!-A garota estava conversando com Clef, ignorando-o. 

-E como foi em Zefir, Clef? 

-Nada mal... Mas... Tudo está muito esquisito, há rumores de garotas estranhas andando pela região e tem um bebê no palácio... 

Kei:-Um bebê!? Por que um bebê é estranho? 

Liana:-Porque ninguém gosta do palácio como um local para criar crianças. 

Clef:- É um ambiente muito frio e ninguém daria a atenção devida... Sem contar que eu nem consegui vê-la, quanto mais descobrir quem eram os pais. É esquisito. Mais esquisito ainda está o príncipe... Os guardas que trabalham com ele, dizem que agora ele passa todas as suas horas do dia rezando e que está muito magro e pálido. 

Liana:- Eu não o conheço pessoalmente, mas dizem que sua marca registrada é seu sorriso e vivacidade. 

Kei:- Então ele deve estar doente. 

Clef:- Não... O pilar não fica doente, é impossível. 

Kei:- Vai ver é a idade. 

Liana:- O pilar não envelhece, Kei. 

Kei:- Então é o tédio! 

Liana:- Hahahaha! Pode até ser! 

Kei:- E se ele enjoar de governar? Ele nem morre! 

Clef:- Existe uma lenda... Ele deve ser morto, neste caso. Assim um novo pilar chega para Zefir. 

Kei:- Mor-Morrer!? Zefir é um planeta muito... morrer... Só porque enjoou de fazer o que faz... Que horrível! 

Liana:- Por isso eu digo que não gosto do sistema de lá. Zefir só é a terra bonita que é por causa das orações constantes do pilar. 

Clef:- Ele deve dedicar tempo integral às orações... E só amar Zefir. 

Kei:- Ele não tem tempo nem para sair num encontro? 

Liana:- Este seria o crime maior de um pilar, pensar em uma pessoa diferente de como ele pensa nos outros. 

Kei:- Mas estas coisas são inevitáveis! 

Clef:- Para isso tem a lenda que mencionei. É um crime qualquer um de Zefir matar o pilar, mesmo assim esta pessoa não seria mais forte que o pilar. O pilar não pode se suicidar... Então para isso existe a lenda das Guerreiras Mágicas. 

Kei:- Guerreiras Mágicas? Elas matam o pilar? 

Liana:- Sim. São três mulheres convocadas de um outro mundo, o Mundo Místico ou a Terra. Elas devem se transformar em Guerreiras, acordarem os Gênios e matarem o pilar. É uma lenda muito triste. 

Kei:- Então acham que estas garotas esquisitas das quais Clef falou são as... As Guerreiras Mágicas? 

Liana:- Podem ser. 

Kei:- Por que isso? 

Clef:- Se um pilar governa sem vontade, cedo ou tarde Zefir se destrói. Elas são salvadoras e não assassinas. 

Liana:- O assassino é a própria Zefir e este sistema estúpido! 

Clef:- Mas é assim, Liana e assim tem sido por milênios. 

Liana:- O que seja! Eu não concordo... 

Kei:- Nem eu... Mas são os costumes de vocês, não é? 

Liana:-Você sabe ao menos o nome do bebê, ele pode ser o pilar. 

Clef:- É Esmeralda... 

*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Presente 

Clef lembrou-se de como Liana tinha ficado abalada com a conversa sobre o pilar, aquele Príncipe estava em Zefir fazia algum tempo, por isso era comum todos terem ficado surpresos com a troca do pilar. 

Mas foi o que aconteceu e a notícia da morte do Príncipe chegou bem de repente. Mas Liana simplesmente tinha murmurado algo sobre isso não atrapalhar nos planos dela de ser a Comandante da Guarda. 

-Clef...-ele virou para ver seu único discípulo vivo, Lantis. 

-Olá, Lantis, está tudo bem? 

-Eu sou quem devia te perguntar isto. Parece muito pálido. 

-Já estou velho, Lantis, é algo normal. 

-Estamos em Zefir Clef, velhice é o que menos conta, me parece preocupado, o que está havendo? 

-É Liana...-Clef o olhou e seu rosto estava pálido, permitiu-se um pequeno sorriso, Lantis não era de se afetar assim por causa de Liana. Ele simplesmente a ignorava.-Mas é só que... 

-É difícil deixar ir, não é?-ele tinha recuperado sua postura e Clef sabia que Lantis estava certo. Gostava de Marine, mas Liana ainda lhe era muito preciosa. 

-Exato... 

-Marine é uma boa pessoa.-agora era a vez de Clef ficar pálido. 

É tão óbvio assim? 

-Nem tanto, mas eu te conheço, Clef.-o olhar de Lantis era carinhoso e no fundo ainda tinha aquele Lantis travesso de anos atrás. 

-Não quero me machucar de novo... 

-Bem, então não posso fazer nada, mas acha que ficar pensando nela não machuca muito também? 

-Mas é uma dor conhecida, com a qual me acostumei. 

-Pelo ao menos você ainda tem chance com a Marine. 

-Eu sei, são poucas as possibilidades, mas eu sei que são maiores que com Liana. 

-Clef... Liana está morta, não há mais nada que você possa fazer e mesmo se estivesse viva... Ela nunca te amaria. 

-Está enganado, Lantis. Ela está viva, por este palácio e pelo universo há traços deixados por ela. Quantas vezes eu visitei um país e vi um quadro com ou somente dela? Todos a amavam muito. 

-Mas ela não existe mais. 

-Eu a matei, foi por minha causa. 

-Não é assim Clef. 

-Não tente negar, Lantis, Lia está morta por minha causa! Eu a matei! Eu a matei!!! Fui um burro! Inocente! Eu a matei!-e ele correu deixando um rastro de lágrimas. Lantis ficou ali, lembrando de sua infância, quando descobriu sobre a paixão de Clef. Até hoje ainda sentia pena dele. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Clef parou quando chegou perto de seu quarto e lembrou de algumas palavras de Liana, daquelas que ficam na sua cabeça e acabam virando a marca da pessoa em sua vida. 

E a última dela, a que ele ouviu pelo comunicador antes de tudo se tornar estática. 

"Não pode ser, não agora!" 

Liana, aquela garota alegre e sempre decidida... Naquela hora gritava com a voz repleta de terror. 

"Não pode ser, não agora!" 

Medo de perder, medo de decepcionar a todos e medo de não terminar o que começou. 

"Não pode ser, não agora!" 

-Maldito Zubo!-Clef disse em voz alta, dando um soco na parede. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Passado 

Soneto do amor total  
  
Amo-te tanto meu amor... não cante  
O humano coração com mais verdade...  
Amo-te como amigo e como amante  
Numa sempre diversa realidade.  
  
Amo-te enfim, de um calmo amor prestante   
E te amo além, presente na saudade.  
Amo-te, enfim, com grande liberdade  
Dentro da eternidade e a cada instante.  
  
Amo-te como um bicho, simplesmente  
De um amor sem mistério e sem virtude  
Com um desejo maciço e permanente.  
  
E de te amar assim, muito e amiúde  
É que um dia em teu corpo de repente  
Hei de morrer de amar mais do que pude.   
(Vinicius de Moraes) 

-O que achou, Clef?-perguntou Liana, depois de entregar uma folha e deixar Clef ler, rapidamente. Clef sorriu levemente, seria uma confissão?

-Muito bonito, mas não conheço esta pessoa. 

-É porque ele vem da Terra, eu adoro aquele planeta, é uma pena o Conselho proibir as visitas. 

-Tem razão, mas dizem que é um planeta esquisito...(NA:Eu sei que nessa época o Brasil nem devia ter sido descoberto, mas e daí?) 

-Bem, só sei que isto prova o quanto o amor é algo idiota, você vê o sofrimento que este poema traz?-Clef a olhou incrédulo, ela ainda insistia com aquilo. 

-Você não tem jeito! 

-Mas é a verdade! 

Kei:- E aí, gente! Liana, falta meio semestre e esta é a primeira prova, preparada? 

Liana:- Pode contar! 

Clef:- Vocês dois não vão parar com isso? 

Kei:- Sinto muito, Clef. Mas eu quero ganhar isso!!! 

Liana:- E eu também! E com certeza eu ganho!!! 

Kei:- Olha o que tô avisando, é bom já ir procurando um bom cabeleireiro. 

Liana:- E é bom preparar a sua caneta! 

Clef:- Chega!!! Eu estou tentando estudar pra prova! 

Liana:- Escuta, Clef, eu lembro de você falando que tinha feito duas promessas, foi pra mais quem, hein? 

-Foi... Foi para a minha irmã. Ela nasceu muito doente e só está viva por causa de sua enorme força de vontade. Eu disse que me tornaria o Feiticeiro Chefe de Zefir e juntaria todos os Feiticeiros para curá-la.-disse ele num tom triste. 

-Que droga... Se eu fosse mesmo feiticeira, eu te ajudaria! 

-Mesmo com alguém para ajudar eu prometi me tornar o Feiticeiro Chefe, e assim vou. 

-Entendo... Então nós três estamos com uma competição! Que vença o melhor, lindinho.-e ela deu aquele sorriso tão bonito. 

Já estavam no meio do segundo semestre... Ele já a conhecia há mais de seis meses e em tão pouco tempo aquela garota tinha mudado a sua vida. 

Naquela dança, Clef não foi. Teve que ir até Zefir quando ouviu sobre a morte do pilar. Logo se encontrou com o Feiticeiro Chefe. 

-Clef... Foi terrível, mas assim deve ser para que Zefir viva! Esta garota será nosso novo pilar. Ela tem um irmão que deverá ser criado aqui até um certo período e depois nós apagaremos a sua memória. Esmeralda, melhor, a Princesa Esmeralda não deverá ter elo algum com ninguém.-dizia o idoso. Clef imaginou que seria muito terrível, mas logo percebeu que tudo aquilo era apenas o sacrifício de um para todos. Um planeta inteiro pelo custo de uma única pessoa. 

-Entendo, posso vê-la? 

-Claro!-e o Feiticeiro Chefe o guiou até o local onde estava uma garotinha de uns cinco anos, de longos cabelos loiros e encaracolados. Ela dormia tranqüila abraçada a algo de princípio Clef imaginou ser seu bichinho de pelúcia, mas logo notou que era um bebê de no máximo três meses que também dormia tranqüilo. 

-O nome de é Ferio. 

-E seus pais? 

-Assim que descobrimos que a garota é o pilar, os pais deles foram submetidos a uma amnésia, assim como todos que conheciam sobre estes dois. 

-Por que o garoto não está com eles? 

-Ela foi teimosa e não conseguimos apagar sua memória. Esta garota é como a mãe dele. Mas quando ele tiver idade para pensar, será largado no mundo. 

-Ela concordará? 

-Será criada para isso, Clef. 

-Entendo... 

-Se você se tornar o Feiticeiro Chefe, a terá como sua tarefa. Terá que treiná-la e ensiná-la sobre tudo, entende? 

-Eu!? Treinar o pilar...? Será uma tarefa importante. 

-Está disposto? 

-Claro! Será uma honra! 

-Ótimo, vamos antes que eles acordem. Não a verá até regressar de seus estudos, e somente se for bem sucedido. Soube que tirou terceiro lugar no primeiro bimestre. 

-Sim, tem uma garota lá que é um crânio e Kei... Ele também é muito inteligente. 

-Isto não será desculpa, escutou? 

-Sim, senhor.-e ele se foi, no período em que ficou lá não tornou a ver Esmeralda e raramente pôde falar com o Feiticeiro Chefe. Também tirou um tempo para visitar a sua irmã, que se encontrava no mesmo estado no qual a deixou. 

As provas finais, aquelas que decidiriam seu destino já tinham passado, Clef sentia que tinha ido muito bem, mas isso não era sua única necessidade.Tinha que ser o melhor! Mas Liana já o era e depois dela, Kei. 

Os resultados sairiam hoje e os três estavam nervosos, principalmente Clef e Liana, que de fato tinham um motivo. Cada um pegou um envelope e o abriu. 

Kei desmaiou, Liana ficou sem expressão e Clef ficou pálido. 

Depois de uns minutos assim, eles foram contar suas notas. Liana tinha tirado o primeiro lugar e balançava uma caneta simulando uma assinatura, Kei baixou a cabeça, sabia que agora estava sujeito a ela e por isso tinha um mau pressentimento. Mas também estava feliz porque tirara terceiro lugar, só significando uma coisa: Clef era o segundo. 

Liana:- Sério!? 

Clef:-Sim! Fui o segundo! 

Kei:- Não é demais! Eu não precisava tanto assim. Foi só uma aposta idiota. 

Liana:- Mas você vai ter que pagar a prenda. 

No dia seguinte, enquanto Clef se arrumava para o baile de despedida, Liana estava assinando um contrato com Kei. De repente ouve-se uma batida em sua porta. 

-Entra!-diz ele saindo do banheiro, já todo arrumado. Dando de cara com uma Liana mau penteada, com roupas simples, mas linda, e com o seu sorriso característico. 

-Vamos? 

-Sim, me deixa só fechar a minha mala... Vou embora amanhã... 

-Eu também... 

-O que foi? 

-É que eu conhecia o príncipe... Vai ser triste... 

-Bem, encare deste modo, vamos trabalha juntos! 

-Sim...-o rosto dela ficou meio pensativo e depois abriu um sorriso bonito. Mais Clef pode ver uma pequena lágrima escorrendo. 

-Então vamos para o baile! 

No dia seguinte foi a despedida, todos estavam muito cansados do baile, Mistai e Kei estavam de mãos dadas na plataforma de aeronaves e Liana se despedia de uma outra garota. Clef falava com o piloto sobre o tempo de viagem. Ambos voltaram juntos. Liana tinha lágrimas no rosto. 

Kei:- Chora não, gatinha. A gente ainda se vê! 

Clef:- Ele te razão. 

Liana:- É difícil... 

Piloto:- Quem são os dois que vão para Zefir? 

Kei:- Até! 

Mistai:- Vamos nos falar, hein? 

Liana:- Certo! 

E partiram. Lá se tornaram Comandante e Feiticeiro Chefe. Clef começou a treinar Esmeralda, dedicando toda a sua alma. Era uma menina calma, mas sempre queria estar perto do irmão. Mesmo assim ela passou a amar muito Zefir. E passava a dedicar menos tempo a Ferio que até agora se criava entre Liana e os soldados. Ele aprendeu o dom da espada e até que para um moleque não era nada mau. Quando Clef brincava dizendo ser o mestre do pilar, Liana dizia que tinha um discípulo também. 

O próprio Ferio, agora com seus três anos de idade se sentia muito orgulhoso de ter Liana como Mestra. Ele dizia que ela era a melhor! E sempre comentava que ela era melhor que Clef. 

Mas a própria Liana que sabia que não era assim. Se não fosse pelo nervosismo de Clef, naquela prova, ela nunca conseguiria primeiro lugar. A diferença entre ambos era mínima. 

Mas quando Ferio completou cinco anos, o dia que todos temiam chegou. Clef foi obrigado pela promessa ao Feiticeiro Chefe a apagar a sua memória e entregá-lo a alguma família distante. 

Esmeralda era dedicada ao seu dever e tanta era a sua dedicação que mal sentiu falta de seu irmão, ela sabia que a vida no palácio também não era melhor para ele e mesmo com apenas dez anos de idade ela entendia que era para o bem de todos em Zefir. 

Liana foi a que chorou muito com a perda daquele garoto. Mas logo superou uma nova tragédia chegava. 

Clef precisava de alguém para ajudá-la nos deveres no exterior, Liana normalmente se encarregaria daquilo, mas ela precisaria de algum acompanhante por segurança. 

No início ela ia somente com alguns soldados e muitas vezes ia com Clef. Porém Esmeralda sentia muita falta de seu Mestre e não conseguia se concentrar direito. 

-Vamos, Clef! Eu posso fazê-lo sozinha!-dizia Liana, novamente. 

-Por que você não quer ninguém?-até hoje ainda sentia muito amor por Liana e por isso via facilmente o perigo dela ir só. 

-Porque eu não gosto de desconhecidos! 

-Logo você!? 

-Está bem... É este Zubo o problema. 

-O que é que tem "este Zubo"? 

-Eu sei como ele é... É pior que você! Todo certinho! E cheio de morais e ao mesmo tempo um crianção! Eu não quero ter que viajar com ele, Clef, entenda isso. 

-Mas ele é o melhor em matéria de feitiçaria. 

-Se fosse só ele, tudo bem... Mas tem o irmão dele.-ela já estava com um rosado nas bochechas, Clef estranhou aquilo. 

-E o que é que tem o Zenks? 

-Ele é um mulherengo! Conheci-o faz algum tempo... 

-E a grande Liana coração de gelo não quer se apaixonar, não é? 

-Claro que não é isso!!! Eu nunca me apaixonaria por aquele Zenks! O problema é que ele vive me perturbando!-agora o vermelho era de raiva. 

-E o Zubo? Qual é o problema dele? Também o conhece, não é? 

-Não, não o conheço, mas o imagino que nem o irmão. Como todos falam. 

-Vamos, Liana! Encare isto como um desafio. Se se der por vencida depois de um bom tempo... Então eu não posso fazer mais nada... E te deixarei viajar sozinha. 

-Sério!? 

-Sim, sabe que falo a verdade. 

-Ótimo! Se estiver mentindo vou dar ordens ao Guru Conselheiro para te demitir. 

-Não pode mandar nele! 

-E daí? Vou dizer que faltou com a sua palavra! 

-Liana... Eu não vou fazer isso. 

-Certo, lindinho, confio em você. 

-Está bem... Agora eu vou pedir que Zubo e Zenks venham. 

Antes ele a tivesse escutado... Talvez ela ainda estivesse aqui, talvez ele até a tivesse consigo. Mas não. Ele foi tolo, foi bobo! E hoje se arrependia amargamente. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Presente 

-Lucy!-gritou Lantis alcançando-a. Só a lembrança da noite passada a fez corar. Lantis também estava de cabeça baixa, envergonhado. Mas logo deixou pra lá e a deu um beijo rápido nos lábios. 

-O que quer?-disse ela corando mais ainda. 

-Estou preocupado com Clef... Ele está muito pálido.-logo o vermelho se tornou branco no rosto de Lucy.-O quê foi? 

-Eu... Eu tive um rápido sonho sobre Liana novamente. Eram as mesmas palavras. Sobre não poder ser naquela hora... Eu me senti tão triste. 

-Lucy...-ele a abraçou... Na sua mente, um pouco de hesitação surgia e dominava todo o seu corpo tornando-o tenso, o que não passou desapercebido por sua amada. 

-O quê foi Lantis? 

-Eu sei o que é o problema dele, Lucy... Mas eu fui tão egoísta! Tão egoísta!!! Eu ignorei, Lucy! Se eu não tivesse assim sido... Eu poderia ajudar, eu saberia como!-lágrimas agora saíam pelos olhos dele. Lucy sentia-se impotente, mas sabia que ouvir àquele desabafo era o máximo que ela poderia fazer. 

-Lantis...-e ela ardentemente beijava os lábios do rapaz, ele sentia como se borboletas fizessem cócegas ali. Lentamente as lágrimas pararam. 

O casal foi se guiando até a fonte e lá sentaram, um abraçado ao outro. Lucy não conseguia entender porque Lantis tinha chorado, mas sabia que ele ainda não estava pronto para falar. Então não ousou romper aquele silêncio. 

-Lucy... O que eu faço? Clef está muito mau. 

-Eu não sei... Talvez Marine possa ajudá-lo. 

-Não, ainda não. Não creio que ele esteja pronto. 

-Então eu não sei mesmo.-e o silêncio novamente caiu entre os dois amantes. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Clef ainda andava pelo palácio quando entrou numa antiga biblioteca. Só Lantis ainda a freqüentava, mas muito pouco, visto seus muitos trabalhos atuais. 

Fazia tempo que não vinha aqui e o velho mago ainda podia ouvir os risos de Liana ecoarem por aquelas paredes. E ouvir a si mesmo aplicar-lhe um sermão por não ser silenciosa. 

Ela não a tinha freqüentado muito. O palácio ainda estava sendo construído quando aquela terrível tragédia tinha acontecido, mas Liana havia morado ali naquela biblioteca. Nunca tinha sido muito usada, mas era aqui aonde ela vinha com ele para pesquisarem sobre o conselho. Era aqui que aquelas reuniões rebeldes aconteciam. 

No silêncio e solidão do lugar, Clef caminhava por entre os livros e abriu um em especial, lá se encontrava uma poesia de Vinicius de Moraes, a primeira que ela o tinha dado, ainda no curso de Feitiçaria. Junto com aquele pergaminho amassado estavam outras, inclusive um rascunho de uma que não era destinada a ele. Mas que na época ele interpretou como sendo assim. Aquela tinha sido a última poesia que tinha sido guardada com a ilusão de um grande amor. 

Soneto da Fidelidade  
  
De tudo, ao meu amor serei atento   
Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto   
Que mesmo em face do maior encanto   
Dele se encante mais meu pensamento. 

  
Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento   
E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto   
E rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto   
Ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento.   
  
E assim, quando mais tarde me procure   
Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive   
Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama   
  
Eu possa (me) dizer do amor (que tive):   
Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama   
Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure.

Lágrimas rolaram no rosto dele e de repente ele tomou a decisão de sua vida. Ele não a iria deixar ir, não ainda. Mas... Ele iria tentar passar por cima. Sobrescrevê-la.

Ao sair da biblioteca ele logo encontrou a quem procurava: Marine.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Passado

-Clef!!! Olhe aqui! Olhe este poema! É tão lindo! Este é um rascunho só para você. Guarde com carinho...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Um poema? Para mim?-perguntou a garota de longos cabelos azuis.

-Sim... É de seu mundo, eu o copiei. Leia.-ela passou os olhos no poema em suas mãos, mas não entendeu o jeito Zefiriano de escrever, porém, ela abriu um enorme sorriso.

-É lindo!!! Obrigada!-Clef também sorriu. Estava feliz que ela tivesse gostado, pois este seria seu primeiro passo para tenta deixar Liana ir.

Mas no fundo de sua alma, um pedacinho bem pequeno de si, seu coração, gritava e sangrava. As palavras que saíam eram simplesmente uma só, mas em repetidas vezes:

"Liana, Liana, Liana..."-tudo começou a rodar, de repente ele via várias imagens de Marine a sua frente. As palavras que saíam de seua lábios não mais fazia sentido. Sua cabeça doía muito, muitíssimo.

Seu coração batia forte, e gritava:

"Liana, Liana, Liana..."

De repente tudo ficou em silêncio, a dor se desfez, a imagem de Marine se tornou negrura. E no fundo de sua mente ele pode finalmente ouvir algo. Uma voz bem distante e metálica, seria homem ou mulher?

"Você me traiu! Como pôde!?"

E então tudo voltou ao silêncio.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Alguém me ajuda!-uma voz se fez ouvir, em ecos.

Esta voz era de Marine e despertou Lucy e Lantis de seu conforto silencioso. Lantis levantou-se brusco e Lucy o seguiu. Ele começou a correr e logo ambos encontraram a Guerreira da Água. Seus Azuis estavam vermelhos, ela estava muito pálida e entre palavras que não faziam sentido ela os guiou até um corredor afastado.

Lá Lantis não ficou muito surpreso ao se deparar com Clef sentado num canto, com a mão no peito, inconsciente. Mas Lucy logo foi em direção ao mago e o abraçou chorando. Marine chorava ainda mais e Lantis tentando manter a cabeça fria, aproximou-se hesitante do mago, seu mestre.

Pegando seu pulso sentiu ondas de alívio ao sentir vida por ali, carregou-o até o seu quarto e deitou-o em sua cama. Enquanto isso, Lucy tinha ido chamar um médico que ao chegar deu um calmante a Marine. Logo ele foi examiná-lo e constatou que ele tinha tido um colapso emocional e que o melhor jeito de curá-lo seria um longo repouso.

Marine foi a única a se sentir aliviada, Lantis e Lucy sabiam que aquela era uma das piores coisas que podiam acontecer. Aquilo queria dizer que Liana de fato estava afetado a Clef.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Passado

Um mês depois da promessa de Clef a Liana, uma nave aportava em Zefir e dois jovens colocavam seus pés naquela terra mágica. Eram irmãos, não eram gêmeos, mas eram mais colados do que seriam se o fossem.

-O que acha, Zubo? Não é nostálgica?

-Nostálgica? Esta terra inspira e expira alegria! Eu a amo desde sempre e a venero desde agora!-dizia o irmão mais velho.

-É você quem acha... Ali está. Deve ser o famoso Clef!

-Olá!-disse Clef, feliz por ver seus novos subordinados.-Sim sou o Feiticeiro Clef. E vocês devem ser Zubo e Zenks. Ouvi falar que são conhecidos como os Irmãos Revelação pelo universo afora.

-Sim... Acho que é isso!-falava Zenks dando o sorriso pelo qual ficou conhecido no mundo feminino.

-Espero que sejamos amigos, senhor Clef.-falou Zubo, que como o irmão parecia excitado com a idéia de morar em Zefir, novamente.

-Então comece por não me chamando de senhor!-e ali nasceria uma longa história entre Zubo e Clef. Que misturaria amizade e inimizade. Cumplicidades e traições.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Presente

Agora, o mago deitado em sua cama se fazia uma importante pergunta, que tão cedo não o abandonaria:

"E se eu te deixar ir?"

CONTINUARÁ

Anita, 23/03/2002

Notas da Autora:

E aí? O que estão achando!? Espero que estejam gostando... Vou dar todo o meu sangue para esta fic... Perdão por aqueles poemas, mas eu tive que colocar, são tão kawaii!

Ainda não dá para sentir Zubo e Zenks direito, mas já deu para desvendar um pouquinho mais sobre Liana, apesar de não ser muito. Aqui pudemos ver um pouco do dilema de Clef e entender direito o título desta fic.

Nos próximos capítulos, iremos conhecer mais sobre estes dois irmãos e principalmente sobre Zubo e o porquê deste enrolo entre ele e Clef. Lantis e Lucy continuarão a tentar ajudar Clef , mas será que Lucy descobrirá o porquê da hesitação de Lantis?

Não percam o próximo capítulo!!!

E se quiserem falar qualquer coisa comigo, podem me encontrar no seguinte e-mail: anita_fiction@yahoo.com

Agradecimentos: Wlad e Fabíola por hospedarem a fic, ao fórum aonde sempre me encontrarão!!! E a todos que me mandaram algum e-mail me congratulando por minhas fanfics e me incentivando (ao fazê-lo) a escrever mais!

Sugestões: Visitem o meu site qd ele estive pronto e se fizer alguma fanfic me deixem colocá-la lá!!! Mais informações me perguntem por e-mail.


	3. Zubo

_A Olho Azul Production:_

**E Se Eu te Deixar Ir?**

**Notas Iniciais:**

Prevejo um pouco de Lime para algum capítulo próximo, mas por enquanto este aqui é livre, hehe. E aviso que Rayearth não é meu anime, manga ou Ova. Que eu faço esta fic em busca de fama, sucesso, glória, reconhecimento e em outras palavras, não estou aqui para ganhar dinheiro e sim para ganhar e-mails!!! Zubo, Liana Zenks e cia são de minha propriedade e alinha temporal pode ser meio confusa aqui... Gomen ne, foi pelo bem do enredo. Agora leiam a fic(se não lerem, serão suicidados, acreditem, sou a autora e tenho estes poderes) 

Capítulo 3- Zubo 

-Clef...-Lantis lhe chamou, bem baixo. O mago não queria falar, fechou os olhos e fingiu dormir. Seu corpo talvez estivesse recuperado da estafa, mas sua mente e seu coração, não.-Sei que está acordado...-agora ele abria os seus enormes olhos azuis e encarava o discípulo, sempre tinha sido muito esperto.

Lantis nunca fora um garoto fácil de se adivinhar os pensamentos; sempre imprevisível, mas de certa forma, de uma personalidade muito simples. Sua imprevisibilidade surgia de sua espontaneidade, sempre com uma pitada de ingenuidade. Clef logo se viu incapacitado de prever a finalidade do garoto.

-Fale, Lantis...-disse ele, num tom cansado.

-Fala o senhor comigo, mestre.-sim, e dominando tudo acima citado, sua genialidade. Lantis era muitíssimo esperto, sempre sabia de tudo numa só olhada. Porém por vezes ele optava ignorar.

-Falar sobre o quê?

-Quero saber sobre um feiticeiro...-Clef já sabia o que seu aluno queria, não era muito difícil, por menos que lhe tenha contado de sua vida e pensamentos, Lantis o conhecia. Talvez não por detalhes, mas sabia distinguir as emoções conflitantes na cabeça de seu pai e mentor. Aquele tom de menino sempre foi uma espécie de farsa, assim pensava Clef.

-Que feiticeiro?- perguntou o mago, se fazendo de inocente, entrando no jogo dele. Logo, atrás dele, Clef notou uma presença que até agora ignorara por completo.-Lucy... O que fazem os dois aqui?-sua postura se alterara, assim notou a guerreira mágica, agora tinha certeza que Clef era um homem muito diferente para Lantis. Até agora usava um tom de um pai ao filho que de repente transformou-se em autoritário, como o mago e guru que ela conhecia.

-Eu já disse, mestre. Queremos saber sobre um feiticeiro.-Lantis continuava com o tom ingênuo.

-Lucy... Sente-se.-falou Clef, criando uma cadeira de magia, ao lado de Lantis; não ignorando o rubor em sua face ao sentar-se ao lado do rapaz.

-Clef, não me ignore.-agora Lantis mostrava a sua verdadeira face, aquilo era um fato raro, que Clef quase nunca presenciava, a menos quando ele estava com o irmão. Algo veio a sua mente, um brilho estava no olhar de seu pupilo, um brilho diferente... Melhor, um rubor se fazia ver em suas bochechas, quase desapercebido ali ele estava, então "o" fato tinha acontecido... Lantis estava apaixonado por Lucy... Esta era a explicação, mas o brilho... No olhar... Não era para Lucy, Clef já o tinha visto, há muito tempo, quando Lantis falava com seu irmão. O mago nunca conseguiu ouvir a conversa, mas agora que revê este brilho, só pode concluir que Lantis tenha tentado convencer seu irmão a esquecer Esmeraldo, ou coisa assim. Pois, agora, tentava ajudar seu mestre a superar o passado.

Clef acordou de seus pensamentos notando ser encarado por Lantis e Lucy. Devia ter ficado daquele jeito por um bom tempo...

-Qual é o nome dele?-novamente ele adquiria a postura de pai, notou que Lucy já devia saber de tudo.

-Zubo, você sabe.-falou Lantis, meio seco.

-Zubo... Eu o conheci... Faz tempo... Para falar de Zubo tenho que falar de Zenks...

-Temos tempo...

-Em geral... Zubo era um feiticeiro muito nobre sempre grudado com seu irmão. Ele era o irmão mais velho, na verdade, mas parecia o mais novo, era bem mais retraído, Zenks sempre sabia mais da vida, mas em matéria de habilidades... Eram praticamente iguais.

-Mestre, fale de Zubo.

-Não tenho muito... Ele era um idealista, um sonhador. Por incrível que pareça, Zenks já era bem idealista. Voltando ao Zubo, o conheci faz tempo. Bem jovem ainda, ambos. Eles vieram para substituírem o vago que havia no número de bons feiticeiros. Zenks treinaria e Zubo serviria de diplomata, trabalhando muito com a Comandante da Guarda, tarefa que eu antes cumpria, mas o treinamento com a Princesa Esmeralda já me tomava demais o tempo. Na época eu era o Feiticeiro Chefe, mas logo que a Princesa começou a assumir sua posição ela me evolui a seu Conselheiro e o antigo Conselheiro também era o Guru, mas já estava cansado, então passou apenas a auxiliar. Na época-

-Clef... Eu pedi Zubo.

-Bom... Quando me tornei Conselheiro ele se tornou o Feiticeiro Principal. Foi um ótimo Feiticeiro e um grande amigo, não tenho muito mais a dizer se não quer detalhes, Lantis...-havia detalhes lógicos que ele optou por não mencionar, mas tinha dito boa parte. Lantis... Devia estar se machucando com aquilo, mas queria ajudar, Clef entendia.

-Está certo... Qual era mesmo o nome da Comandante da Guarda, Clef?-aí estava o truque dele... Mesmo com a falta de interesse nestas pessoas de Lantis, é óbvio que ele sabia esta.

-Liana...-Clef se entregou. A hesitação, a tristeza e a saudade em sua voz... Aí seu erro.

-Era só isso! Obrigado-ele deu um sorriso moleque para seu mestre e saiu. Lucy o acompanhava, mas Clef fez com que ela esperasse.

-O que quer?-perguntou a garota, assustada.

-O que Lantis lhe contou?

-Não muito...

-Sei... Notei que ele pulou muita coisa... Lucy, o que quer que tenha feito ao Lantis, continue fazendo.

-Como!?-a este ponto um rubor bem vermelho queimava-lh o rosto.

-Ele está feliz e é o garoto que devia ser. Faz tempo que não vejo esta vida em suas ações...

-Está certo... Cef, a Marine quer lhe falar, tenho que ir.

-Marine? Certo... Até Lucy.

-Se quiser falar dela comigo... Prometo que não conto ao Lantis.

-Farei questão de me lembrar disso.-Clef lhe deu um sorriso e parecia se preparar para enfrentar Marine, Lucy sorriu com o pensamento e se foi.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Passado

Zenks era um jovem que gostava de viver a vida ao máximo isso incluía mulheres, muitas mulheres! Daí sua fama de galanteador. Mas ele também era um jovem simpático. De início talvez, seu comportamento tenha sido muito comparado com o de Kei, mas logo ele notou a diferença.

Alto de cabelos negros e lisos e feição meio infantil, Zenks era o terror para as mulheres. Não era convencido quanto aparentava ou agia, no fundo era um homem simples e de pequenas ambições. A principal era viver.

Clef os estava esperando para o seu primeiro dia de trabalho em sua sala. Não era uma sala grande, mas também não era pequena, muito bonita e espaçosa, no fundo era enfeitada com uma cadeira muito simples, destinada a Clef, seu proprietário. Ao canto se encontrava uma mesa farta, o café-da-manhã!!! Zenks logo esqueceu da briga que acabara de ter com o irmão sobre dormir demais e se atrasar para o primeiro dia e não via a hora de atacar. Teria pulado em cima dela se não a tivesse visto.

Uma garota.

Assim a considerou. Era uma garota, uma garota linda! Estava altiva ao lado de Clef, com uniforme de soldado. Então esta era a famosa Liana. Já a vira em umas festas e falaram com ela em poucas ocasiões, na primeira sua corte foi feita desastrosamente e o resto foi por pura gentileza, ele sabia que não tinha chances com aquela deusa.

Ouviu logo depois que foi apresentado, e levou um fora, que ela era de ferro, dizia que não se apaixonaria, nunca! Zenks sabia que aquilo era pura meninice, que um dia o amor viria, mas também que não seria ele quem o traria. Mas ele daria tudo para ter esta preciosidade a sua frente, até a sua liberdade. Então como um cavalheiro ele a cumprimentou, beijando sua mão, sendo seguido por seu irmão, que ainda não a conhecia e estava estático de admiração. Um efeito que ela era famosa por causar. Mal seu irmão retornou a sua postura e Zenks a olhou nos olhos ela foi clara:

-Estão atrasados.

-A viagem nos can- tentou seu irmão, ocultando o verdadeiro motivo.

-Não quero explicações!-ela também era rígida e o olhava nos olhos. Zenks sabia que aquilo era orgulho ferido, não sabia porque, mas seu irmão estava em encrenca.

-Vamos, Lia! Pegue leve com eles! Nem conhecem o palácio direito.-falou Clef.

-Essa não era a desculpa que seria dada.

-Lia! Você não precisa ser assim... Vamos ao nosso café e conversaremos durante.

Ah! Comida! E estava muito gostosa... Estavam saindo para um tour pelo castelo quando Liana o puxou pelo pulso.

-Nós ficamos, por enquanto.

-O que quer, senhorita?

-Desistam!

-Como!?

-Não quero que um pervertido qualquer me acompanhe nestas viagens importantes... Quero que desistam.

-Mas quem te acompanhará será o meu irmão...

-Vocês são iguais, segundo ouvi e as aparências mo confirmam.

-Apenas dê uma chance a ele.

-Sou boazinha e a darei.

-Certo. Ele aceitará um desafio para provar que é um feiticeiro sério e se o ganhar você viaja com ele, se não... Eu o farei desistir e nós dois vamos embora.

-Na espada. Não sou feiticeira.

-Certo, ele também é bom nisso, se arrependerá, senhorita Liana.

-Sou a Comandante da Guarda.

-Certo, Comandante, o desafio será hoje ao pôr-do-sol.

-Então que ele esteja atrás do monte atrás do palácio, lá ninguém saberá de nada.

-Sei onde é. Vamos, agora?

-Vamos.

"Que mulher! Zubo... Que desculpa inventarei pra você participar?" -pensava Zenks, enquanto os dois tentavam alcançar Clef e seu irmão.

*-*-*-*-*

-Saber minhas habilidades?-perguntava Zubo mais tarde.

-Sim, é um costume de Zefir.-inventava Zenks, para justificar o desafio.-Se você vencer, ela te respeitará, se não, ela se recusará a viajar com alguém que não respeita.-era meia verdade...

-Eu não sei...

-Vamos, Zubo! São os costumes!

-Eu conheço um pouco dos costumes de minha própria terra, Zenks! Saberia de um assim.

-Bem, mas pelo o jeito você acaba de descobrir. Zubo, desconfia de teu irmãozinho?

-Claro! Já me aprontou muitas...

-Poupe-me da vergonha de ter enganado meu irmão, por boas causas, lógico.

-Você precisa crescer, Zenks, mentir é coisa infantil.

-Zenks... É só o costume. E ela é linda! Não vai querer ofendê-la, vai?

-Está bem... Ela de fato é muito bonita...

-Gosta dela? Eu te ajudo a conseguí-la.

-Não preciso de ajuda. Mas por que ela pareceu nos odiar tanto? Você não a conhecia, né?

-Não, nunca tinha visto tamanha beleza inolvidável!

-Certo, devo concordar... Gosto dela, acho.-e Zubo não mentia. Ele só não sabia que por causa disso ele tinha assinado o contrato com a morte.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Pôr-do-Sol

"Não gosto disso... Aquele Zenks pode ter me enganado." -pensava Liana, olhando o sol tocar a terra. "Ele é conhecido por ser garanhão... Mas comigo ele não pode! Nem este irmão dele... Zubo. Mas por que só ao pronunciar seu nome, sinto como se espadas, milhões delas, ferissem meu coração."

-Liana!-uma voz grossa a chamou. Era Zenks e ao lado dele estava Zubo, numa pose um tanto resignada, algo estava tremendamente errado.

-Estou aqui e para variar... Estão atrasados!

-Este é um combate suicida Liana, meu irmão te vencerá!

-Eu domino a arte da espada, o quê o faz pensar assim?

-Nosso pai também, ele nos ensinou tudo o que sabia. Largue esta idéia, rompa suas idéias, esqueça!-dizia Zenks, algo definitivamente estava errado.

-E por que o senhor Zubo não fala? Ele é mudo? Pois bem, deixe-nos, senhor Zenks. O combate será apenas entre nós.-a expressão de espanto nos dois já foi o prazer maior que seria o da vitória.

-Eu fico com ele.

-Quero ter garantias de que não intervirá.

-Não confia em mim, senhorita?

-Quer que eu seja sincera?

-Vá, Zenks... Eu cuido disto.-Zubo lhe lançou um olhar e Zekns sabia agora que ele estava enfeitiçado, não por um feitiço qualquer, mas por aquele que não tinha cura: o amor. Estava cego pela loucura, também. A mulher era boa com a espada, seu irmão nunca a venceria e só Zenks sabia o quanto aquele emprego era importante para seu irmão mais velho.

-Mas, Zubo...

-Você não faria diferença alguma. Vá! Eu estou mandando...-Zenks baixou a cabeça e como um bom irmão, obedeceu a ele. E se foi. Nem poderia espiar, Zubo saberia.

-Agora somos só nós dois...-ainda ouviu Liana dizer.

-É... Acho que de fato estamos sozinhos...-disse Zubo, olhando ao seu redor, se deparando com uma floresta sombria.-Esta não seria a Floresta do Silêncio, seria?

-Não trema, pois não é. Esta é pior em matéria de monstros.-ela ainda pode ver o quanto à pele dele conseguia ficar branca. Seria uma espécie de recorde, ou coisa assim. Liana permitiu-se uma risada de prazer.-Você é um medroso! Devia ter mais medo de mim, que tenho clara intenção de te ferir.

-Não... Você tem um cérebro que funciona...-Zubo esperava que assim fosse.

-Que bom que pense assim, pois hoje estou aqui para defender a minha honra!!! Prepare-se, feiticeiro!-Liana desembainhou a espada e o duelo estava declarado iniciado. Zubo seguindo seu movimento descansou a espada em posição de defesa.

-Sou bom, senhorita... E acho que poderíamos evitar esta tradição patética.-Liana avançou até ele, sendo segurada a custo, uma espada, agora, media forças com a outra.

-Tradição? Isto não é uma tradição.

-Como!?-no momento de distração Zubo é derrubado e per de a espada.

-É um distraído. A arte da espada não admite tal erro e isto o torna um péssimo espadachim!-ela pegou a espada do jovem, ainda caído no chão.-Por que não se levanta? Não deve ter doído tanto, apenas quebrei a sua postura... Mas... Você perdeu!

-Não nego, melhor, eu admito. Mas primeiro conte esta história de não ser tradição... Meu irmão me disse que era um costume tal desafio.-a garota de cabelos negros o olhou assustada e de repente a realização tomou conta do olhar, deitou a espada de Zubo na grama e lhe estendeu a mão.

-Levanta! Foi enganado por ele...-Zubo aceitou a mão e ao tocá-la sentiu uma onda enorme de calor e choque por todo o seu corpo. Aquela exímia espadachim tinha a mão feita de ceda, sem um calo sequer. Mas logo as palavras lhe chegaram ao cérebro e pôde entender a superproteção por conta de Zenks.

-Entendo, não é a primeira vez. Afinal, do que se tratava esta luta?-agora estava olho no olho, Liana admirou a postura e o sorriso do rapaz e finalmente observou seus lindos olhos azuis, da cor do gelo, mas que ardia como uma fogueira no seu ápice.

-Esqueça... Acho que vocês só se parecem na casca. Agora ela não teria mais um motivo, mesmo. Seja bem-vindo a Zefir, Feiticeiro Zubo. Aqui é a terra onde a força de vontade mais forte é a que impera.

-Obrigado... Mas não vou deixar o pestinha escapar desta. Não se preocupe.

-Fico mais aliviada. Até mais.-e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, em reconhecimento da amizade. Zubo não perdeu a chance e segurando-a pelo queixo deu-lhe um leve estalo nos lábios, macios como seda. Sabia que se fosse possível, aqueles lábios seriam um tecido ainda melhor que a seda.

-Até mais, Liana.-e antes que ela recuperasse o domínio sobre seu corpo e lhe desse um tapa, ele usou uma magia de tele transporte, para o alto da montanha perto do palácio.

Liana lá ficou e ao recuperar a ação levou dois dedos de uma de suas mão ao seu lábio, tocar no ponto onde ocorreu o seu primeiro beijo. Uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto. Era seu coração que chorada a ferida que acabara de levar no seu orgulho. E sons antigos de sua própria voz ecoavam por sua mente:

"Eu? Apaixonada? Nunca! Choverá em Zefir antes disso!"

"Para mim, o amor não se passa de uma espada de dois gumes, ela também só serve para te ferir."

"O beijo é a coisa mais idiota do mundo, não vejo a graça em duas pessoas se tocarem pelos lábios e línguas, só para depois ficarem sem ar e exaustos. E chamam isto de romântico!"

"Bem, só sei que isto prova o quanto o amor é algo idiota, você vê o sofrimento que este poema traz?"

E mais lágrimas agora faziam companhia àquela primeira. Liana não agüentou e a espadachim melhor de Zefir, agora tinha a sua postura quebrada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Presente

-Clef... Fiquei tão preocupada!-dizia Marine ao entrar em seu quarto, lágrimas percorrendo um caminho que já tinha sido traçado por outras anteriores.

-Eu estou bem agora.

-O médico disse para você descansar!-falava ela, sentando-se numa cadeira luminosa que Lucy estava há pouco.

-Imagino. Mas eu já estou melhor, como eu disse.

-Não faça mais isso, ouviu?

-Já não lhe disse que estou bem? Fique calma, ou trocaremos de lugar.

-Fico feliz por isso, Clef! Queria ter sido a primeira a vê-lo, mas Lantis parecia ter algo urgente a tratar... Que garoto estranho, é má influência para Lucy...-e ele observou a vivacidade na voz de Marine enquanto falava mal de Lantis. Começou a rir, como ela podia ser tão parecida e tão diferente.-...Lucy perdeu a espada e quem foi o culpado!?-ela continuava. Logo notou as risadas de Clef.-O quê foi? Eu não acho que uma amiga seqüestrada seja engraçada.

-Não foi isso... Quem foi seqüestrada!?

-A Lucy! Lembra? Na invasão? Aquela garota é tão ingênua, vai acabar se dando mal. E o culpado deve ser o próprio Lantis! Você está rindo agora, mas vai ver!

-Não é por isso que estou rindo...

-Então nem está prestando a atenção... Isso me magoa! Deve estar pensando o quão faladeira eu sou não é?

-Não... É que a sua vida... Faz lembrar uma pessoa muito querida minha.

-Minha vida? Faz lembrar quem? O Lantis é que não é!

-Ele também era assim, sabia? E ainda pior... Mas eu estava me lembrando de uma garota chamada Liana.

-Liana?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Passado

-Clef!-ele ouviu ao entrar em sua média sala seu anjinho.-Lindinho! Quero que veja isso!

-Mais um destes seus poemas malucos? Não é, Lia?

-E o que mais seria?-ela abriu um sorriso, a noite passada ela tinha tirado para refletir e agora sua vida iria mudar. Clef notou o novo brilho em seus olhos.-Vamos! Leia e depois me diga o que acha e pode ficar com o rascunho, certo?

-Onde conseguiu?

-No computador do Conselho.-desde que se tornara comandante ela tinha ido muito ao Conselho, seu trabalho estava sendo bastante admirado segundo o que ele ouvia.-De onde mais? Lá tem de tudo!

-Certo, depois eu o leio.

-Diga-me hoje, ouviu?

-Certo!-e ela saiu, tal qual entrou, pior que um furacão. E como ela era linda!

O Feiticeiro passou o olho pelo papel e seu coração quase parou quando terminou.

-Soneto da Fidelidade... Será que ela quer dizer algo com isso?-perguntou-se, mas em voz alta.

-Ela com o quê!? Outro poema da Ia?-era Esmeralda, leitora fanática dos poemas que a "Ia" achava. Tomou rapidamente o poema das mãos de seu Mestre e começou a lê-lo.-Quê lindo!

-Sim, Lia tem bom gosto para poemas, não é?

-Sim! São bem melhores que os que o senhor me obriga a ler, mestre.

-Hahahaha. Esmeralda... Princesa, sabes que são para teu próprio bem!

-Eu sei, mestre. Mas não sei em que eles me inspiram em amar Zefir!

-Certo. Mas você é obrigada a lê-los, então para quê reclamar!

-Eu sei... Mas a esperança é a última que morre.

-Só sabe dizer "eu sei"? Ensinei-te muito mais que isto!

-É, eu sei.

-Desisto!

-Hahahaha!-aquela gargalhada gostosa dela era uma das coisas que dariam vida ao palácio, depois da morte de Liana. Sendo logo substituída por um outro furacão, ainda pior que Liana, Lantis.

-Veio aqui para quê, Esmeralda? Temos aula daqui a trinta minutos.

-Vim pedir-te para que me ensine um feitiço, mestre.

-Um feitiço? E qual seria este?

-O de manter a juventude.

-E para quê o quer? Sua força de vontade já o faz automaticamente, princesa.

-Mas eu quero um que adiante. Estive meditando, mestre.

-Sobre o quê?

-Sobre o que aconteceu com Ia, ontem.

-Com Liana? E o que foi?

-O amor.-os olhos de Clef se abriram, Esmeralda tinha este pode de saber o que havia com cada um no palácio, era a única que realmente sabia da paixonite de Clef em Zefir.

-Explique-se melhor, princesa.-a garota deu aquele sorriso travesso.

-É segredo, só meu e da Ia.

-Só vocês sabem?

-Não... Mas só nós sabemos por completo. Mas voltando ao assunto...

-Não, complete este primeiro, princesa. Como ficou sabendo?

-Eu estava olhando o horizonte, ontem, e vi o amor. Agora eu encerro este assunto e retorno ao outro. Quero que aplique este feitiço sobre mim, mestre.-Clef não mais insistiria com ela, Liana lho explicaria melhor.

-E para quê o quer, princesa?-perguntou pacientemente, no fundo ele ainda alimentava a ilusão de Liana ter se decidido por ele.

-Se eu parar o tempo, não terei que ver o amor.

-Quer dizer que quer parar seus hormônios? Pode ser uma boa idéia, é melhor prevenir do que remediar... Que assim seja!

E a partir deste dia, o corpo de Esmeralda não mais cresceu, ao contrário das esperanças de Clef.

Já era noite quando Liana entrou novamente na mesma sala, estava radiante, um rubor no seu rosto lhe dava uma beleza madura e ao mesmo tempo de moça. O coração de Clef passou a bater mais rápido.

-E o que achou?

-Ele é lindo, Liana! Mas por que tanta importância?

-Espere e verá!-ela não o diria... Ele abriu um sorriso, seria uma surpresa. Mal sabia que seria a sua primeira facada, das três que Liana ainda lhe daria.

-Certo, queria lhe falar sobre outra coisa.

-Sobre a viagem de amanhã?

-Não...

-Sobre aquela promessa? Saiba que já me acertei com Zubo, ele pode ficar.

-Não era isso também, mas fico feliz.

-Então diga!

-Então me deixa dizer!

-Prossiga.

-Ótimo! A princesa Esmeralda me contou coisas esquisitas hoje.

-Sobre o quê?-perguntou ela, mais preocupada agora.

-Sobre o amor. Ela disse que você viu o amor,ontem, Lia.

-Lindinho... Você vai saber sobre isto mais tarde!-e ela saiu, o rubor, ainda mais forte, lhe enfeitando a face.

Naquela mesma noite, no jantar de despedida a Liana e Zubo, Clef recebeu a sua facada, os dois anunciaram o seu namoro.

A partir daí, nada seria como antes, mas Clef não deixou Liana saber, não... Ela não soube então e ainda demoraria muito tempo para sabê-lo.

Por incrível que pareça, Zubo acabou se tornando um grande amigo de Clef e os três acabaram se tornando confidentes de tudo. O feiticeiro estava feliz por seus amigos, nenhum deles tinha culpa alguma. E logo seu relacionamento foi se tornando mais sério, cada vez mais sério, até que um dia Zubo chegou até a sala de Clef, ao voltar de uma viagem qualquer.

-Quero me casar com ele, Clef.

-Como!? Está maluco, Zubo? E por que vem aqui me falar?

-Por que eu sinto que devo lhe pedir permissão.

-Não sou o pai dela.

-Mas lhe é como um irmão.

-Entendo... Tem minha permissão, Zubo... Foram feitos um para o outro!

-Foi o mesmo que meu irmão falou.

-Zenks é sábio, por isso.

-Sim.

-E como ele vai indo no conselho? Depois de treinar ótimos feiticeiros aqui, deve ir muito bem!

-Não tanto como você! Soube que ganhou o título de sub-chefe da Sétima Divisão! Liana é a sua assistente, não é?

-Sim... Só aí eu a passo.

-O Conselho não abre muito espaço para espadachins. Mas mesmo assim, ela está na minha frente! Eu na oitava... O Chefe. Meu irmão é o sub-chefe, somos a pior dupla já formada, meu caro.

-Mas vocês dois se dão muito bem... Não acredito que estejam tão mal assim.

-Meu irmão gosta de me aplicar truques... Este é o problema.

-Mudando o assunto, quando a pedirá em casamento?

-Hoje a noite! Creio que se ela aceitar, você será seu padrinho!

-O seu é o seu irmão, certo?

-Exato! Entre tapas e beijos, amigo.

E assim foi... Liana aceitou e a cerimônia foi linda. Ocorreu fora de Zefir, e o salão foi cedido pelo próprio conselho. Convidados ilustres brilharam no salão. Kei não pôde deixar de comparecer e lá foram ele e Mistai, agora sua esposa.

-Soube de sua irmã, Clef, meus pêsames.

-Em Zefir só morre quem quer, Kei... Era a hora dela.

Mistai:- Mesmo assim, ainda é muito triste.

Clef:- Eu sei...

Kei:- E como vai tudo?

Clef:- Bem, por que?

Mistai:- Acaba de ser o padrinho de casamento de seu grande amor, Clef, como tudo pode estar bem?

Kei:- Cara, ela tem razão...

Clef:- Eu já me acostumei com os dois e são grandes amigos... Fico feliz por Liana, ele a deixa muito feliz, enquanto for assim... Eu estou bem.

Mistai:- Mas ainda é triste.

Depois de alguns poucos meses de casados, eles anunciaram uma notícia alegre. Liana estava grávida. Meses depois nascia o bebê.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Presente

-Liana...-Marine repetia seu nome mais uma vez.-Quem é ela Clef?

-Foi uma mulher a quem a amei muito, Marine... Mas agora acabou, ela está morta.

-Que trágico!-sua expressão triste logo se converteu para indignada.- Mas peraí! Comparou a minha vivacidade com a de uma mulher morta!?-Clef gargalhou forte desta vez.-Não tem graça, Guru Clef!

-Sinto muito... Comparei com quando ela estava viva, Marine.

-Melhor e espero que ela tenha sido muuuuito bonita!

-E foi! A mais bela de todas!

-Ótimo! Mas quem foi ela? Fale-me dela, Clef!

-Era foi uma amiga apenas... Nunca tive o seu coração pra valer. Ela amava a outro, um outro amigo, na verdade, Zubo.

-E o que ela era?

-Uma ótima espadachim e era Comandante da Guarda.

-Ela foi quem antecedeu Lantis?

-Sim, mas não de imediato, teve um outro no meio, mas foi ela quem fez permitir que o Comandante fosse um mero espadachim, e não só um feiticeiro, como era antes. Uma grande mulher.

-Eles tiveram algum filho?

-Sim...

-Sério!? Quem? Eu conheço?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Lantis!-Lucy lhe seguia fazia cinco minutos.-Não fuja! Isto é covardia.

-Já lhe disse que prefiro não responder!-disse ele, parando e se virando para ela. Lágrimas lavavam seu rosto.

-Lantis...-ela levou sua mão ao rosto do rapaz.-O que essa mulher tem que te deixa desta forma? Confia em mim, conta!

-Certo.-então eles se sentaram observando uma floresta que rodeava o palácio.-Ela...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Passado

-Finalmente!-disse Clef, suado de nervoso.

-Zubo tinha que estar aqui.-falou Liana, fraca, mas com seu primogênito no colo.

-Sabe que como Feiticeiro Principal, ele tem muitas funções.

-Com licença.-uma menina de aparência de dez anos ou algo assim, com longos cachos dourados maiores que ela própria entrou naquela sala.-Olá, Ia!

-Princesa! Olhe meu filho!

-É um menino... Que lindinho! Qual será seu nome?

-Eu não sei... Espero Zubo.

-Escolha você mesma, como um castigo!

-Princesa! Não diga isso...-falou seu mestre, mas sorria com a travessura dela.

-Ah! Mestre... Só vim aqui me despedir de vocês... Não o veria tão cedo... Agora farei a jornada por Zefir com o velho Guru. E quando eu voltar vocês estarão no lugar que será o novo palácio não é?

-Sim, Princesa. Meu marido e eu ajudaremos a construir um belo palácio só apara Vossa Alteza.-falou Liana sorrindo.

-E o mestre também!!!-falou a garota, que de repente parou de pular de excitação e voltou a observar a criança nas mãos de Liana. Aquele bebê a encantava profundamente, como era lindo! Seu coração disparava de tristeza ao lembrar que nunca poderia ter um, não tinha um corpo para isso, mesmo que tentasse, era só uma criança. Mas era pelo bem da terra que amava acima de tudo.

-Princesa...-falou seu mestre, observando a expressão triste em seus olhos.

-Ele é... Eu não sei, sinto-me estranha ao olhar para ele, mestre.

-Ser um pilar não que dizer que não possa ter filhos, princesa.-falou Liana que logo chegou ao raciocínio da menina.-E se quiser eu o empresto para você cuidar!

-Seria muito bom, mas não! Aí eu o amaria muito... Zefir se sentiria traída! Mas posso pegar?

-Não!-falou Clef, num tom que não tinha como enfraquecer.

-Mas talvez eu nunca mais o veja, mestre...

-Já disse que não!

-Está certo...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Presente

-Clef, quem são seus filhos, afinal?-perguntou Maine ao perceber a hesitação no olhar de Clef.

-São dois de meus discípulos.-Marine já sabia quem eram.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Ela era a minha mãe, Lucy.

-Lantis...-e ela o abraçou.

-Mas eu não nutro sentimentos por ela. Nunca a vi, não a conheço. Largou um filho de um ano por uma causa falha, Lucy. Sem contar que mal criou Zagar. Esta mulher... É a que causa sofrimento em Clef, aquele que foi como um pai para mim.

-Como assim?

-Ela é uma traidora rebelde... Eu sei que não é verdade, mas é assim que o Conselho considera.

-Não vai entrar em detalhes, não é? Mas ela se ela está sendo acusada injustamente... Por que não faz nada, Lantis? Ela era a sua mãe e é o seu nome.

-Não sei... Acho que não vale a pena.

-Talvez se Clef não pode tê-la de volta em carne e osso, ele poderia ter a certeza de saber que ela não morreu em vão, não é?

-Eu teria que ir contra o Conselho, Lucy, não seria fácil...

-Mas eu vou estar ao seu lado!

-Vejo que não vai mudar de idéia... Farei o que puder, mas eu não sei...

-Ótimo! Tenho certeza de que Clef também ficará feliz!

-Assim espero.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Passado

-Então? Qual será o nome dele, Ia?-perguntava Esmeralda, ansiosa.

Liana contemplou seu filho por um instante.

-Terá o Z do pai, seguido do A final da mãe, e o resto lembrará Guerra e Garra. Pois sinto é isso o que sua vida será, uma Guerra combatida com Garra. O nome de meu filho será Zagar.

-Que belo nome para este fofinho!-disse a menina dando pulinhos e batendo palmas. Logo o Guru apareceu no quarto.

-Princesa, precisa ir.

-Está bem...-disse ela de cabeça baixa. Olhou o bebê que discretamente abria os olhos azuis e lhe deu um beijo na testa.-Vamos ser grandes companheiros de garra na Guerra, Zagar.

E ela se foi.

-Ela estava estranha, com ele.-falou Clef, observando a porta fechar.

-Eu sei... Estou tão cansada... Coloca o fofinho no berço, Lindinho.

-Você gosta destes apelidos, não é?

-Fofinho é em homenagem a Princesa Esmeralda, lindinho.

-Que seja!

CONTINUARÁ...

Anita, 27/03/2002

Notas da Autora:

Olá!!! O quê acharam deste capítulo? Mandem seus comentários pro meu e-mail!!! anita_fiction@yahoo.com e não poupem palavras!!!

Finalmente descobriram quem Liana é! E já têm uma idéia de sua morte... Mas ainda tem muito por vir. Vou dar uma idéia, mas não espere que esteja tudo no próximo capítulo, certo?

Zubo viaja muito e Liana se esforça demais, Zagar sente-se sozinho, mesmo quando está com seus amigos. Ele cresce um menino rebelde.

Lantis e Lucy se unem para tentar descobrir como livrar Liana das acusações, Marine também logo descobre a causa da morte dela e resolve ajudar.

Continuem curtindo esta história, pois estou dando toda a minha alma para que fique boa.

Agradecimentos: Ao Fórum, que mesmo assim ainda não leu esta fic, mas eu estou quase colocando-a na goela de cada um... Ao Wlad e à Fabíola, por hospedarem todas as minhas fics. E aos outros que ainda não mandarem respostas aos meus e-mails excessivos pedindo hospedagem, mas pelo ao menos me deram o e-mail para eu mandar as fics.

Sugestões: Comentem as fics que lêem, só assim surgiram mais... Eu nem sei porque ainda tô escrevendo esta daqui, ninguém parece gostar, ou ler. E visitem, em breve, o meu site: Olho Azul. Uma outra sugestão e meter paulada no Roney Louvain que além de ainda não ter me devolvido a minha fic de Eva (metade dela, na verdade) ele não quer mais falar comigo. E a última é que continuem lendo esta fic!!! Ela ainda vai melhorar muito!!! Eu garanto!


	4. Um Refúgio para o Amor

Notas Iniciais:

Estou negociando a compra de Rayearth, mas como ainda não aceitaram meu um centavo de Argentino, bem, eu continuo não tendo direito algum com este anime, manga ou coisa assim. Porém eu mando nesta história, na Liana, no Zubo(Vai lá cozinhar algo, seu desgraçado!!!) no Kei, na Mistai e no Zenks(olá querido, este anel de brilhantes verdadeiros é para mim!? Obrigada!!!) E devo advertir para um pequeníssimo conteúdo adulto inevitável, mesmo depois de muita censura ele continuou... Será que é um Lime, continua uma fic normal... Mas de Lime sei que não passa. Não se preocupe... Não é nada... Bem é isso, agora vamos para a fanfic!!!

A Olho Azul Production:

**E Se Eu te Deixar Ir? **

Capítulo 4- Um Refúgio para o Amor

-Sua mãe... Incrível!-falou Lucy, não pela primeira vez, mas nem pela última.

-Isto está ficando repetitivo...

-Mas por que nunca me disse? Isto é tão... Incrível... Clef se apaixonou pela mãe de seu aluno.

-Eu ainda não era nascido, Lucy.

-Ah. E Zagar?

-Também não.

-Escuta, vocês não são filhos do Clef não, né?

-Não creio, não sei muito de meu pai, mas temos, eu e Zagar, muito em comum com ele.

-Qual era o nome dele?

-Zubo...

-Os nomes daqui são tão diferentes... Mas para onde estamos indo, afinal?

-Para a estação.

-Estação? Do quê?

-De aeronaves.

-Como!? Para onde estamos indo?

-Pesquisar sobre os rebeldes. Só assim limparemos o nome de minha mãe... Não podemos defender uma causa que nem sabemos qual é, Lucy.

-Você realmente não sabe porque o nome de sua mãe foi sujo...

-Nunca quis saber. Sempre achei uma irresponsabilidade enorme da parte dos dois. Nunca cresceram!-Lantis falou esta frase e só então notou Clef na sua frente. Estava muito distraído ultimamente, com Lucy.

-De quem estão falando?-perguntou Clef e logo chegou Marine, falando algo sobre voltar pra cama e descansar.

-Desde quando ouviu!?-Lantis pretendia fazer surpresa, então teria que tomar cuidado com explicações precipitadas.

-Ouvi a voz de Lucy, mas só entendi tua resposta, Lantis. Por que está tão assustado?-Clef perguntou, ignorando os olhares raivosos de Marine.

-Você me assustou!-falou o garoto, num tom acusativo, mas brincalhão, fazia algum tempo que Clef não o ouvia falar assim.-Falava de meus pais, de mais quem?

Marine:-Seus pais? Por que pensa isso?

Lantis:- Não os conheci, mas sei que eram assim, prova disto é não mais estarem aqui.

Marine:- Tenho que certeza de que o amaram muito, Lantis.

Lantis:- Pois eu não, porém isto não problema de ninguém senão eu. Agora eu e Lucy temos que ir. Mestre, o senhor devia estar descansando, direto pra cama!

O tom de Lantis não deixou espaço para argumentos, Clef baixou a cabeça e partiu, imaginando se Lucy já sabia de Liana. Talvez por isso se falassem, mas se o fosse, por que ele tinha este pressentimento?

-Marine, o que foi?-perguntou Lucy, notando que a amiga não seguiu Clef.

-Bem, é que parece que vocês estavam para fazer algo importante, queria saber se tem a ver com sua mãe, Lantis.- ela estava bastante séria e Lantis notou que mesmo assim ela ainda ficava bonita, mas é claro que ele não deixou escapar o brilho no olhar, talvez aquela obstinação trouxesse sua beleza. O rapaz olhou Lucy e concluiu que Clef devia ter contado sobre Liana para Marine. Ele próprio o faria se tivesse algum amor antes de Lucy. Seu mestre estava pedindo ajuda, mas não para ele...

-Lantis...-ele agora notou que esperavam ele responder. A voz de Lucy era calma, mas tinha uma certa preocupação. Ela o conhecia, esta era a verdade.

-Para quê quer saber, Guerreira Mágica?

-Quero ajudar... Quero que Clef fique bem, mas não sei como...

Lucy:- E por que acha que nós temos algo a ver?

Marine:- Lucy... É minha amiga, sei quando está tensa.

Lucy:-Não sei se eu poderei ajudar, Marine. Imagine você!

Lantis:- Pode sim... Fique aqui com ele.

Marine:-Assim eu não aceito, Lantis. Quero ajudar, ma não desta forma, isso não é pra mim.

Lucy:- Conte, Lantis, ela pode nos ajudar mesmo...

Lantis:- Certo... Vamos limpar o nome de minha mãe, mas é algo difícil e que precisamos muito de pesquisar.

Marine;- E como o faremos?

Lantis:- Lucy e eu estávamos a caminho do Conselho Intergaláctico. Lá poderemos ver o que fazer.

Marine:- Posso ir?

Lantis:- E eu tenho opção?

Lantis de fato não estava muito de acordo com a ida de Marine, ele sabia muito bem que quanto menos gente soubesse do passado de Zefir, melhor seria. Principalmente uma pessoa chamada Marine. Clef estava envolvido naquele escândalo e ela poderia não entender... Nem ele próprio entendia, era algo que sentia obrigado a admitir. Mas como ele disse, não tinha opção, não tinha como negar algo a Lucy e ele sabia que ela o pediria.

Lantis não odiava aos pais, mas sentia algo contra eles, por tudo que ouvira, por tudo o que Zagar parecia sentir, por tudo o que passara. A culpa era daquele casal irresponsável que deu a luz a dois filhos e nunca realmente ligou para eles.

No fundo, agora dentro da aeronave, ao lado de sua amada, ouvindo Marine falar de seus pais e Lucy comparar com os dela, no fundo mesmo, ele se confessava que queria sabe como era ter pais de verdade. Este sentimento era realmente muito raro.

Eram vezes que ele sentia que faltava algo dos pais. Clef sempre lhe tinha suprido todas as necessidades, mas Lantis sempre fizera o possível para que o mago não desistisse dele. Era seu medo interior e que Zagar sempre alimentava quando entrava numa briga com o Mestre e dizia em voz alta:

"Você fica falando tão bem do Lantis, Clef, mas lembra que no início o praguejava!?"

Era uma frase constante e que sempre fazia Clef calar-se. O que certamente não desmentia o irmão. Mas Lantis nunca quis saber o que era que tinha acontecimento desde o seu nascimento com detalhes. Sabia o que Clef lhe contara e que fora obrigado a ouvir em seus intermináveis cursos de história e a rebeldia sempre era uma das matérias.

Sem notar, ele encostou sua cabeça cansada de pensar na cabeça de Lucy e adormeceu. Tal ato surpreendeu mais a Marine que falava das vezes em que queimou bolos, mas a garoto decidiu ignorar o que seus olhos azuis viam. Sua mente sabia que tinha alguma cumplicidade entre aqueles dois, desde que os viu juntos quando estava nervosa com o desmaio de Clef. E que esta não era resultado de Liana.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Negro, tudo era negro... Nisso uma luz forte cegava seus olhos violeta e ele via ainda menos que na escuridão, pois sua vista queimava.

Sentia-se sozinho, muito sozinho.

Não, ele não estava sozinho, ela estava lá! Ela sempre estaria com ele, Lucy sempre estaria em seu coração... Lucy? Quem é Lucy?

"Eu não a conheço... Eu estou sozinho! Vou ser abandonado por todos... Vão me deixar, ela me disse que vão..." -pensava o bebê, mas não tinha capacidade de falar.

-Adeus, filhinho.-Ela tinha falado, e ele a olhou, violeta se encontrava com violeta e ele, tão pequeno, entendia que aquilo era uma despedida, um adeus. E o Adeus costuma ser para sempre.

Seus olhinhos estavam bem grandes observando o olhar triste bem no fundo daquela coragem fingida. Ela tinha se aproximado de seu ouvido e lhe confidenciou algo importante. Algo que seria só entre eles, um segredo.

-Você também sente? Mas eu volto, filhinho.-e Ela partiu deixando Lantis ali. Ainda tentou seguí-la, mas algo o segurara, o que um bebê que mal andava poderia fazer?

Um calor dentro de si foi aumentando, e cada vez mais, mais e mais.

-Uééééééééénnnnnnnn!!!-uma explosão de energia saiu junto com as lágrimas.

-Lantis, fique quieto.-e ele ficou, foi só ouvir sua voz, a Dele. Seu pai. Mas Ela veio até o bebê e lhe sussurrou a mesma coisa:

-Você também sente? Mas eu volto, filhinho.-desta vez um sorriso confiante iluminou seu rosto e Ela abraçou aquele corpo frágil, deixando algo com ele.-Isto você vai dar para a garota que mais valorizar.

-Mas isto...-falou Ele, seu pai. Olhando o belo medalhão, ele também se aproximou do bebê e lhe disse:

-Fique com isto, Lantis. Para mostrar que você é um guerreiro.-e lhe pôs uma espécie de tiara, que mal coube em sua cabeça de tão grande, mas que a partir dali seria seu tesouro, junto com o medalhão que Ela lhe dera.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Lantis...-acordara sentindo um calor em seus lábios, Lucy devia ter tentando beijá-lo como forma de acordá-la e conseguira.-Chegamos...

-Enfim!-e ele levantou-se do banco, guiando as duas até o planeta onde ficava o Conselho. Era um tanto grande, porém não para um planeta normal. Era um enorme palácio no centro, sede do Conselho, com seus jardins, que eram fachada para as cadeias do sub solo. Ao redor tinha várias casas das famílias das pessoas que trabalhavam no Conselho, mas não quiseram ficar naquele palácio.

Os três foram acompanhados pelos guardas até os seus quartos dentro do próprio palácio, Lantis era muito querido ali, por isso elas foram consideradas convidadas de honra. O rapaz era Sub Comandante da Primeira Divisão, aquela que supervisionava todas as outras e amicíssimo do Chefe dela. Mas ele preferira ficar no seu quarto oficial que era espaçoso e bem mobiliado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Clef soube que os três tinham ido fazer uma viagem, mas Lantis tinha tomado providências para que, se possível, o mago nunca descobrisse para onde. Clef estava tranqüilo, confiava em seu discípulo, mas no fundo temia alguma loucura de sua parte. Lantis era muito como a mãe, podia deixar-se levar facilmente pelas emoções, e principalmente pelas emoções de ser desafiado pelas impossibilidades.

-Liana...-Clef murmurou bem baixinho, mas não o suficiente para não ser ouvido por Raffaga que estava entrando ali naquele momento.

-Clef, então este é o problema!

-Rafaga? O que faz aqui?-o mago olhou o espadachim entrar e sentar-se numa cadeira de luz.

-Vim ver se queria que eu fosse buscar Lantis.Acabei ouvindo um nome que há muito tempo não passava pela minha mente. Achei que a tivesse superado.

-Deixe Lantis, por enquanto. Ele está acompanhado, isso já me tranqüiliza e sei que não iria embora assim só você mandando. É teimoso demais.

-Como a mãe e o irmão. Para falar a verdade como você também. Clef, esqueça essa garota, ela morreu e isso é o que deve ser.-Rafaga espantou-se com a expressão de Clef quando ele disse a última frase.-Ela morreu, não é?

-Claro, Rafaga! É que de repente me passou uma coisa pela cabeça... E se Lantis quisesse acabar com tudo o que pode ligar seu nome ao meu?

-Quer dizer o Movimento Rebelde Universal?

-Exato... O MRU foi o motivo dela morrer. Mas ela estava certa e Lantis sabe disso. Talvez ele queira provar o contrário, assim ela morreria de uma vez por todas, não é?

-E ele seria capaz de fazer o que nenhum outro fez?

-A pergunta é se ele seria capaz de fazê-lo por sua mãe.

-Não creio que ele a perdoasse, Clef, durma, pois amanhã voltará a trabalhar.-Rafaga estava saindo pela porta, quando ouviu a voz sonolenta do mago.

-Se souber de algo, me informe.

-Certo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Passado

-Zagar! Volte aqui!-gritou Liana com um bebê de cabelos pretos que engatinhava no chão.

-Fica calma, Liana.-falou Clef, pegando um Zagar choroso no colo e o colocando no chão, logo peso por grades de energia mágica.

-Nunca vou conseguir controlá-lo, não tenho jeito, Clef. A babá diz que ele é impossível.

-É normal para uma criança de apenas um ano, principalmente quando ela mal conhece os pais.

-Tenho que trabalhar, lindinho, só assim ele pode ter a vida que tem.

-Você gosta mais de trabalhar que dele, Liana.

-Zagar não veio numa boa época. O Conselho anda exigindo muito de nós. Ainda não estou estável por ali.

-Mesmo assim, Zagar só tende a piorar. Ele herdou muito da personalidade do tio.

-Aquele maldito Zenks é um chato até ausente...

-Hahahahaha...

-Oh não! Zagar como passou pelas grades!? Volte aqui!-e Clef voltou a gargalhar ao ver o bebê de cabelos pretos ir engatinhando pelo palácio. Liana o pegou lhe dando um tapa no bumbum e colocou nas grades feitas pelo amigo. Ela não tinha jeito com ele, Zagar sempre a desobedeceria, enquanto vivesse.

No mesmo momento em que Liana se sentou para voltar a conversar um guarda chegou correndo avisando que o Conselho a chamava num planeta distante de Zefir. Zagar ficaria sem ambos os pais por três semanas.

O bebê acabou se tornando um moleque levado que babá alguma aturava e Clef evitava vê-lo, um não gostava muito do outro. E sempre que tal encontro acontecia, Zagar dava um jeito de armar alguma e ficar de castigo dentro de um quarto do palácio, só para não ver o mago.

A construção do palácio se adiantava, mas era muita coisa e Liana e Zubo raramente tinham tempo para ajudar. Ela anda usava os feitiços que aprendera no curso e Clef podia a postar que um dia ela seria uma espadachim mágica.

Um dia a Princesa, visitando uma região próxima, um lugarejo onde Liana tinha sua casa e Zagar a sua vida, resolveu passar para ver seu futuro palácio, que no final das contas ela quase não usaria.

Zagar estava no palácio e tinha onze anos nesta época. Usara um feitiço para apodrecer a comida que estava sendo preparada para a chegada da Princesa de Zefir. Como castigo, Zubo o trancou numa dimensão para combater monstros, o feiticeiro mal sabia que esta era a intenção de seu filho. Ele simplesmente adorava brincar com magias que aprendera na escola onde estudava. Uma escola para futuros feiticeiros. O garoto não queria conhecer a tão falada Princesa Esmeralda, devia ser mais uma menina mimada, entre tantas que já havia conhecido como amiga dos pais e do idiota do Feiticeiro Chefe.

-Princesa, que bom revê-la! Estava esplêndida na reunião do Conselho; belo discurso o seu sobre a paz entre planetas vizinhos. É uma pena que os três nunca ouviriam.

-Obrigada, Zubo! Olá, Ia, há quanto tempo!

-Olá, Princesa.

-Mestre! Que bom revê-lo!!!-Clef sentiu-se orgulhoso com a denominação. Via sua aluna sempre que podia, mas ela sempre tinha aquele ar infantil e ingênuo.-Onde está Zagar, Ia?

-Ele não pôde comparecer, Princesa.-falou Liana.

-Sentimos muito.-Complementou Zubo.

-Está tudo bem... Eu queria tanto revê-lo!

-Ele mandou lembranças.-mentiu Clef, por sua amiga, nunca pelo filho.

-Fica para outra vez, Princesa.-falou o Guru, acompanhando Esmeralda até uma mesa coberta por um delicioso banquete, que tinha sido feito às pressas após descobrirem o feitiço de Zagar.

Um ano havia se passado desde então e Liana estava muito doente. Tinha tirado férias do Conselho e como Comandante não tinha o que fazer. Passava a maior parte do tempo com Clef.

Zagar continuava um grande problema e a escrivaninha de trabalho estava cheia de cartas da escola sobre ele faltar aula ou pregar alguma peça nos professores, ou responder aos diretores e superiores. Uma frase constante em todas elas, Clef tinha notado, era:

"O aluno Zagar não tem respeito com ninguém."

O mago concordava com aquilo e achou que Liana usaria suas férias para impô-lo. Não contava que Zubo não folgasse e muito pelo contrário, embarcasse numa missão que já durava dois meses. Eram dois meses que Liana não via o seu amor. Ao folgar ela decidiu ir para o palácio. Seu filho não passava as noites em casa e sim em reuniões de grupos contra o palácio, contra a magia, contra o trabalho, contra a floresta, contra a cidade, contra as pessoas que não usavam a magia, contra os feiticeiros, contra as pessoas da cidade e muitos outros. Volta e meia os guardas do palácio o levavam preso até Clef, que o dava um castigo de não poder usar a magia por uma semana, duas, um mês, às vezes.

Liana não se importava com aquilo, ela própria dizia que não conseguia controlá-lo. Sempre que estava ali e os problemas chegavam aos seus ouvidos a tal ponto que ela ia falar com ele, Zagar dava respostas sobre ela não se importar com ele e a espadachim se sentia obrigada a concordar.

As duas coisas: a ausência de seu amor e o pedido de atenção do filho causou esta doença em Liana. Ninguém sabia a não ser Clef.

No início ela não dormia e ficava a noite toda gritando o nome de Zubo. Clef um dia ouviu tal grito e foi lá aclamá-la, mas quando ela acordava não se lembrava de nada. Muitas noite as lágrimas rolariam e ela suaria gritando o nome de seu grande amor. Clef decidiu manter este segredo para si se esforçar o máximo possível para que ela se sentisse bem só com a sua presença.

Ainda a amava demais para vê-la sofrer assim. E o fato dela não se contentar com a sua simples presença, não ajudava. O mago tentou de tudo a seu alcance para curá-la. Mandou a espadachim comer, cuidou que nunca estivesse sozinha e sempre em boa companhia e resolveu apelar para Zagar. Um dia que a escola chamou Liana para comparecer a uma reunião com a direção, ele foi lá em seu lugar.

-Zagar não se comporta e nem respeita... Soldados vivem vindo aqui reclamar de sua participação com grupos os mais variados grupos rebeldes e muitas vezes ele mesmo cria alguns... Senhor Clef, este garoto tem que estar sofrendo muito em sua casa para se rebelar contra coisas até opostas.-falou o diretor e a diretora concordava a cada palavra.

-Eu sei que seus primeiros pensamentos apontam para a educação dos pais, mas não pensem assim. Zubo e Liana fazem o que podem por este menino.

-Senhor Clef, nós sabemos que ambos têm vidas muito atarefadas. Ouvimos constantemente sobre seus feitos, mas nunca respondem a carta alguma que mandamos. Suspeito que nem leiam.-a diretora estava certa. E Clef sabia daquilo.

-Asseguro que sempre lêem, mas este menino é impossível! Respeita muito a seus pais, mas não os obedece.

-Eu entendo... Além do mais, não adianta discutirmos isto desta forma. Sugerimos que tente ralhar com ele. É um ótimo aluno quando se pede para demonstrar um feitiço qualquer, sei poderá ser um ótimo feiticeiro, contanto que adquira a disciplina necessária.-o diretor encaminhou o mago até a salinha anti-magia na qual Zagar estava com a cabeça erguida e seus olhos azuis brilhavam desafiadores. Ódio nasceu quando notou que não era sua mãe ali e sim o idiota do Clef.

-O quê faz aqui?-perguntou ele com raiva, não se levantando da cadeira.

-Vim falar contigo, Zagar.-o barulho da porta fechada pelo diretor anunciou que ambos estavam sozinhos.

-Quero minha mãe ou o meu pai.

-Seu pai está ocupado e sua mãe está descansando.

-Ela nunca quer sabe de mim...-o garoto falou com raiva, mas uma gota de tristeza foi sentida por Clef em seu tom de voz.

-Zagar, sabe que não gosto de você, mas seus pais são meus melhores amigos. Tente melhorar, pela sua mãe, ela está muito doente.-a frase surtiu o efeito querido, Zagar olhou Clef nos olhos e notou que não estava mentindo.

-Por que doente?-preocupação no tom.

-Eu não sei... Mas não conte para ninguém, não queremos dar preocupações a qualquer um.

-Nem meu pai sabe?

-Não, ele não sabe, mas não dê mais uma preocupação a ela, Zagar.

-Isto não te interessa, Clef.-ele tinha dito, mas por algum motivo as cartas diminuíram consideravelmente. Porém Clef estava errado.

Liana continuava gritando por Zubo em seus sonhos e já fazia um mês. Clef passava noites em claro evitando que "acidentes" acontecessem, eram o seu maior medo. Liana era controlada, mas ele não sabia o que ela faria sem controle como ficava quando o chamava. Agora ela tinha muita febre e perdia peso descontroladamente. De dia não tinha fome e estava ficando extremamente pálida e as olheiras revelavam as noites sem dormir, mas mesmo assim ela não lembrava o que se passava depois antes do Sol nascer, mas agradecia a companhia de Clef durante as longas noites.

Ela não sabia que por isso sua vida toda mudaria a partir de agora.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Presente

-Lantis, eu não entendo este movimento rebelde ainda.-disse Marine, no dia seguinte a sua chegada. Tinham descansado e agora estavam nos computadores do Conselho, instalados na Biblioteca principal, onde existia uma infinidade de livros, todos e mais um pouco armazenados no computador.

Após a chegada e o passeio pelo lugar, os três, melhor, Marine decidiu que era melhor dormir. Mas nem ela conseguiu pregar o olho, ficou preocupada com Clef e sentiu ansiedade por limpar o nome de Liana.

Lucy voltara a ter pesadelos, mas não só sobre Liana, mas também sobre Clef, tinha medo de ele ficar maluco ou coisa assim. Sobre Liana, ela voltou a ouvir as mesmas palavras: "Não pode ser, não agora!" Porém, desta vez, ela vira uma imagem clara e nítida. Parecia uma nave de algum tipo e ela parecia estar fazendo uma curva ou coisa assim, ali estava a Liana que ela vira uma vez e outras pessoas nada nítidas e irreconhecíveis.

A nave balançava como numa turbulência e Lucy viu fogo.

-Não tem jeito, não temos escapatória!-disse uma voz desesperada.

-Não vamos morrer assim!-disse uma outra, ambas masculinas, talvez.

-Não! Não é justo, Zubo!-falou Liana, que estava chorando, olhando por toda a parte.

-Disse que não íamos morrer assim!-falou quem Lucy resolveu presumir que fosse Zubo.

-E o que pretende fazer?-perguntou uma outra voz, desta vez feminina, e fingindo calma.

Quando Zubo tornou a falar, sua voz se tornara difícil de distinguir e Lucy acordou suando. Seu pijama branco, de tão suado estava seu corpo, se tornara quase transparente. Por algum motivo, lágrimas saíam de seus olhos, era como se ela estivesse no corpo de Liana e tivesse sentido o desespero dela, como se aquilo não pudesse ser daquela forma, como se sua morte atrapalhasse tudo.

Ela levantou e se olhou no lindo espelho de seu quarto que parecia ser feito de ouro e diamantes, mas devia ser feito de metais preciosos dali. Dava para ver que tinha valor, porém.

Observando seu estado precário, deixando pouco para a imaginação, resolveu colocar alguma roupa e ir até Lantis, sua cabeça doía e precisava de algum abrigo seguro, mal ela teve este pensamento, ouviu batidas na porta. E logo uma voz:

-Lucy, está acordada?-era Lantis e ele parecia assustado, mas não de forma a dar medo de alguma catástrofe. Esquecendo-se de sua cara de sono e de seu pijama, a garota foi até a porta e a abriu para encontrar seu amado de hobby branco e com o rosto pálido e cansado.

A primeira coisa que Lantis reparou foi no estado do rosto de Lucy, todo suado e com olheiras. Logo desceu o olhar e como homem não pôde de forma alguma deixar de ignorar as formas reveladoras de seu pijama semitransparente de tão molhado. Ao invés de pensar em coisas consideradas proibidas por muitos povos e indignas até, o garoto se apavorou com a possibilidade dela ter tido um pesadelo muito forte, logo concluiu que havia sido aquilo.

-O quê aconteceu, Lantis?-sua voz era um murmuro pausado e cansado.

-Não consegui dormir nada... Tenho medo, Lucy... Mas você também não me parece bem...-falou ele, algo que deveria se sério, acabou sendo de riso.

-É, ia vê-lo agora. Assim que tirasse esse visual macabro.-ela também sorria, não só por diversão, mas pelo alívio que era estar perto dele, uma segurança...

-Você... Você está linda!-agora seus brilhavam ao vê-la e logo ele entrou. Lucy resolveu trocar este por um outro pijama, foi até o banheiro e lá viu melhor seu estado, estava definitivamente macabra.

Ao voltar, já banhada e fresquinha, Lantis já tinha retirado o hobby e agora estava deitado na cama de casal com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça, olhando para o teto. Tinha uma calça banca e parte de cima nua, revelando belos músculos. Os olhos fechados e a expressão tranqüila podiam confundir seu estado por um de sono, mas Lucy o conhecia e sabia que esperava por ela.

Ele sentiu a presença a seu lado e abriu os olhos violeta, virando a cabeça. O cabelo de Lucy encontrava-se solto, ele nunca a vira assim e ela estava ainda mais linda que mais cedo.

-Estava te esperando, princesa.-falou ele, calmamente, com um sorriso.

-Princesa?

-Você foi o último pilar de Zefir, não é?

-É...-e ela sorriu.

-Por que não deita?-Lucy corou.-Não vou fazer nada com você... Só quero estar do seu lado, pois assim estarei bem.

-Não duvido de você, Lantis.-e ela deitou-se ao seu lado. Logo ao sentir seu calor, Lantis a enlaçou em seus braços e Lucy descansou a cabeça em seu peito, logo sentindo a cabeça dele pousar amorosamente na sua.

-Boa noite, Princesa.

-Boa noite, Lantis...-e ela dormiu de tão cansada. Lantis ficou ainda por algum tempo admirando-a, até que sua vista não agüentou mais e ele adormeceu.

Agora Marine se deparava com montões de informações, mas não consegue entender nada. Só então nota que nem sabe o que está procurando. Sua palavra de procura tinha sido Liana e a mulher parecia ter mexido com meio universo.

-Eu também não sei o que temos que encontrar...-complementou Lucy, Marine viu que os dois estavam ainda mais próximos agora, secretamente os invejou ao mesmo tempo em que imaginava se Clef algum dia lhe iria querer, tudo tinha sido tão confuso na entrega daquele poema.

-Vou falar algo que sei... Como já disse, nunca me interessei muito no assunto, mas tenho o pressentimento que minha mãe possa ser inocente até um certo ponto.-falou Lantis, olhando para as próprias mãos, tanta hesitação...-Estamos procurando informações sobre o MRU.

-Movimento Retilíneo Uniforme?-perguntou Marine, com uma gota na cabeça.

-Não! Movimento Rebelde Universal.-corrigiu Lantis, segurando o riso. Ia ter uma longa tarde de explicações...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Palácio de Zefir

-Lucy e Marine estão num planeta distante sozinhas com Lantis!?-perguntou Anne, normalmente ela era calma e nunca concordaria com Marine numa simples implicância, mas eram suas duas melhores amigas, junto com um cara estranho.

-Fique calma, Anne.-falou Clef.-Lantis é um bom garoto. O que me preocupa é o motivo deles estarem lá.

-E qual é?-Anne olhou o mago, analisando-o. Encontrou muita preocupação agora.

-O Movimento Rebelde de vinte anos atrás.-falou Rafaga. Dos seis na sala, somente Caudina não parecia preocupada agora, Anne atribuiu à ignorância, mas por um segundo viu um pouco de preocupação também... Movimento Rebelde... O quê seria isso que causava tanto efeito?

-Você também compreende, Ferio?-perguntou Clef.

-Sim... Lembro de ter ouvido algo sobre ele, muitos em Zefir participaram, se Lantis quer retomar seus ideais... Então ele está procurando encrenca.

-Não é bem isso.-Rafaga falou cortando o garoto de cabelos verdes.

-Rafaga tem razão.-Clef olhou para uma das janelas da enorme sala.-Lantis tem cabeça suficiente para saber que retomar tais ideais seria errado, mas acho que eu sou o ideal dele... Chamei-os aqui porque tal atitude de Lantis, se é o que estou pensando, não vai passar desapercebida pelos participantes do MRU e seus filhos, que querem vingança pela morte dos pais. Isso vai causar um novo Movimento e conseqüentemente uma nova tragédia.

-Mas por que?-Anne já estava com mão à boca.

-Lantis é o filho da líder principal do Movimento, Anne.

-Liana??? Lantis é filho dela?-perguntou Ferio, pegando na mão de sua namorada, não a apoiando, mas pedindo tal apoio.-Ela foi quem me ensinou a arte da espada... Se não fosse por isso, nunca sobreviveria na vida.

-Você se lembra?

-Sim, Guru. Assim que recuperei a memória de que a Princesa Esmeralda era a minha irmã, lembrei-me de Liana. Fiquei muito triste quando soube de sua morte e só então entendi o porquê.

-Clef, o que quer que façamos?-perguntou Priscilla.

-Não sei o que Lantis quer, então não façam nada, mas fiquem prontos.

-Certo.-falou todos os cinco juntos: Anne, Rafaga, Ferio, Caudina e Priscilla, todos temiam o pior agora.

Clef voltou a olhar para a janela e lembrou-se das três facadas que seu coração apaixonado tinha levado: a morte de Liana tinha sido a terceira. Mas uma outra lhe vinha na cabeça neste momento.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Passado

Fazia quatro meses que Liana não via Zubo e dois de suas férias. Zagar tinha se controlado em nome da saúde da minha. Ele próprio evitava ficar em casa para não ter que vê-la acabada como estava.

Clef estava sempre com ela, raramente a deixava sozinha. E os gritos pioravam, com febre lágrimas, até que ela passou a imaginar Zubo naquele quarto.

Numa noite, as alucinações, os gritos e a febre não vieram. Clef ficou ali a olhando dormir tranqüilamente e relaxou. Depois de tanto tempo, conseguiu pregar o olho e dormir descansado.

Acordou sentindo uma mão quente em seu rosto, acariciando-o ternamente. Abrindo os olhos viu que era Liana.

-Já acordou?-perguntou ele com uma voz de sono.

-Estou solitária nesta cama enorme... Sai desta cadeira, deita aqui comigo!-disse ela inocentemente. Mas Clef arregalou mais ainda os olhos.

-Deitar com você!? Na mesma cama!?

-Sim... Qual é o problema? Sabe que não machuco.-Clef a olhou naqueles imensos olhos violentas e lá dentro viu amor. Não seus joguinhos misteriosos com alguma finalidade, mas amor.

-Liana... O que é que há com você?-ele começa a suar frio, aquela mulher estava ali naquela camisola, no meio da noite, pedindo para que eles dormissem na mesma cama!? E ele esqueceu de contar o fato mais importante: ele a amava.

-Estou sozinha, já disse. Venha comigo, não fiquemos mais separados...-ela deu um sorriso calmo e bonito.

-Não entendo...

-Sabe que sempre te amei! Vamos, durma comigo, sejamos um nesta noite já não tão fria.-Clef não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia, só podia ser um sonho e naquele transe que só a noite para nos pôr, levantou-se da poltrona e puxado pelas mãos foi levado por seu grande amor até o leito.

Ali fizeram amor. Um amor desesperado, cheio de desejo. Clef sabia que não era um sonho, mas estava emocionado demais para pensar na realidade; Liana o amava, e ela dizia aos gritos, e agora eles eram um apenas, Clef e Liana, como se fosse para ser. E ali, muito amor foi compartilhado, nada ficou perdido no meio do caminho.

E adormeceram juntos, não se sabia onde começava um e terminava o outro, estavam agarrados, e abraçados. A paixão daquela noite, aquele desespero nunca seria esquecido, nunca se deixaria ir.

Nunca.

Continuará...

Anita, 08/04/2002

OMAKE!!!

-Lucy, está acordada?-era Lantis e ele parecia assustado, mas não de forma a dar medo de alguma catástrofe. Esquecendo-se de sua cara de sono e de seu pijama, a garota foi até a porta e a abriu para encontrar seu amado de hobby branco e com o rosto pálido e cansado.

A primeira coisa que Lantis reparou foi no estado do rosto de Lucy, todo suado e com olheiras.

-O quê foi?-perguntou a garota linda a sua frente. O rapaz a olhou e estudou suas belas formas. Seus seios, não muito grandes, mas lindos, suas pernas, já com algum músculo das freqüentes lutas e seu belo pescoço sensual.

-Tenho fome.-falou ele quase babando. Lucy corou, mas deixou que ele entrasse e numa loucura jogou-se em seus braços e disse:

-Eu sou sua!-Lantis a olhou, hesitando diante de tanta beleza, tentou se focalizar nas pernas, mas foi inevitável...

Seus dentes caninos de repente pareceram maiores e ele começou a chupar todo o sangue de seu pescoço.

-Lantis? O quê está fazendo!?-perguntou a garota, já quase sem forças.

-Lantis? Você se deixou a enganar com a minha aparência, Pescocinho. Seu namorado está dormindo tranqüilamente... Eu sou o Angel da série e Buffy e acabei de invadir este set. Vocês, garotas, não podem ver um cara alto, moreno e de costas largas que ficam caidinhas, não é?-e Lucy morre, sem entender nada, já que não conseguia ouvir o que seu amado Lantis falava, mas como a sua boca era bonita e nunca tinha notado que seus caninos eram tão salientes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Clef não entende quando acorda de manhã com Liana nos braços, mas logo nota um vulto em seu quarto.

-Quem é?-pergunta ele, apertando sua amada pelos braços.

-Sou um maluco que adora final feliz em fanfic... Acabei de matar o Zubo e a Lucy, que você provavelmente conhecerá como guerreira mágica e que vai ser uma intrometida qualquer aí... Bem o fato é que dei um jeito de você e Liana ficarem felizes para sempre juntos, não é demais? Boa sorte vocês dois!!!-e ele desapareceu.

-Ué? Mas a gente já não é feliz?-nisso o chão treme e uma voz como o trovão surge do céu.

-Você acha que ser personagem principal é fácil!? Bem, esse maluco já foi colocado em seu lugar, fiz uma transfusão de sangue para a Lucy e você aguarde as próximas infelicidades, Guru Clef... Não se esqueça: Este é o preço que se paga pela importância numa estória.!!! Hahahahahahahahahha!!!

-Grande Anita!!!-falou Clef, sem entender muito, mas algo dentro de si dizia, que aquele não seria seu fim com Liana. Algo mais viria... Então se lembrou que ainda tinha duas facadas... Teria que banir todos os objetos cortantes de Zefir, imediatamente, ou espetaria seu dedo numa roca e dormiria até seu príncipe vir acordá-lo com um beijo de Eterno amor...

Estas são as cenas que vocês não vêem todos os dias... E nunca vão ver num fanfic, porque o trabalho dos autores é sempre de deixar a história livre de intrusos e caso seja inevitável reparar seus danos... Nós inventamos alguma coisa que acaba ajudando o nosso propósito final: fazer sofrer o personagem principal.

Divirtam-se!!!

Notas da Autora:

Gostaram do Capítulo??? Como eu tenho escrito uns muito pequenos, resolvi fazer duas cenas de Omake. O que acharam!?

Bem, neste capítulo houve muita reviravolta e está tudo armado agora. Logo vocês conhecerão a última facada de Clef, por enquanto eu resolvi recompensá-lo e dá-lo o que ele merece... Quanto a Lucy e Lantis: não houve nada!!! Eles têm o que se chama de um amor platônico, não acham?

Então fiquem sintonizados!!! E meu site já está praticamente no ar, falta algumas coisas, mas ele já está quase pronto, se quiserem visitá-lo: http://intermega.com.br/olhoazul eu costumo por todos meus fics lá!!!

E peço desculpa por atrasar a entrega deste cap... Aconteceu tanta coisa e eu não podia simplesmente fazê-lo de qualquer jeito, não é?

Qualquer coisa meu e-mail é: anita_fiction@yahoo.com

Agradecimentos: Ao pessoal que tem hospedado os meus fics, principalmente a Wlad e Fabíola. Também agradeço ao pessoal do fórum pelo apoio, pelas críticas, sugestões, ajudas e tudo o mais... Eles parecem ser os únicos a lerem... Se vocês estiverem lendo, mandem e-mail!!! É meu único pagamento, meu comp é movido a e-mail!!!

Sugestões: Leiam fics brasileiras e comente-as com o autor, só assim poderemos melhorar a nossa qualidade. Outra é que espanquem Roney Louvain até a morte. Uma última é que torçam por mim pois estou prestes a cometer uma loucura... E só por não perder o costume de pedir, uma última, última: Leiam meus fanfics e continuem a ler este!!!


	5. Crucifique Meu Amor, Se Ele é Cego.

Notas Iniciais:

Este capítulo está um drama só!!! Mas é isso aí! Os personagens e a história é de propriedade de Clamp e outros. Mas os originais são meus apenas!!! Kei, Mistai, Liana, Zubo, Zenks e Tokidori. Este último eu criei o nome da minha cabeça, mas me inspirei em algum aí que nem me lembro!!! Se tiverem algo a comentar mandem para anita_fiction@yahoo.com ou vão para o meu site para novos capítulos e outras fics minhas!

A Olho Azul Production: 

**E Se Eu te Deixar Ir?**

**Capítulo 5- Crucifique Meu Amor, Se Ele é Cego.**

Liana tinha tido um belo sonho naquela noite, que estava ao lado de Zubo, bem em seus braços. Não queria abrir os olhos, sua felicidade era tanta. Sentiu alguns tímidos raios de sol passar pelas cortinas de seu quarto e ouviu alguns passarinhos cantando alegre. Sentia-se descansada, mais que ultimamente. Sua cabeça não mais doía.

Lentamente ela abriu seus olhos.

-Aaaaaaaaaaa!!!-gritou ao se ver nos braços de seu melhor amigo, pulou rapidamente da cama e notou sua nudez. Puxou um lençol que estava jogado no chão e cobriu-se observando Clef acordar assustado num sobressalto.

-O quê foi?-perguntou ele, assustado, então olhou Liana no chão segurando um lençol sobre a nudez e mordendo um de seus dedos. Seus olhos violetas estavam enormes e lágrimas saíam deles.

-Eu sou quem devo perguntar!-Clef a olhou melhor, não entendendo como ela podia agir daquele jeito, como se noite passada nada significasse.-Você não é Zubo!-ela usava um tom de criança, mas não por querer, estava de fato confusa.

-Liana... Você não se lembra? De nós dois ontem?-perguntou o feiticeiro, não querendo chegar à conclusão mais lógica.

Seus olhos, já cheios de lágrimas, percorreram a cama a sua frente e as imagens de amor da noite passada lhe vieram à cabeça. Logo voltou para a forma de Clef, que a olhava insistentemente, então deu um outro grito, encostou-se na parede, enlaçou as mãos no joelho, já não se importando com o lençol, e começou a chorar, com a cabeça baixa. Ela sabia que era a culpada.

O feiticeiro, depois de tanto lutar contra o pensamento, logo concluiu tudo. E tomou uma facada no peito quando viu a garota que mais amava chorando por ele. Ele era o responsável e não ela, que não estava com a cabeça ali no momento.

Vestiu sua roupa e saiu do quarto, não querendo mais ver aquela cena que tanto lhe cortava o coração.

Chegando em sua sala, ordenou que um guarda chamasse imediatamente uma linha para o Conselho.

No dia seguinte, Zubo chegava desesperado no palácio, indo imediatamente à sala de seu amigo.

Lembrava suas palavras:

"Zubo, precisamos conversar, volte logo, Liana está muito doente... Sinto muito..."

Ele não conseguia entender, mas havia muita culpa nas palavras dele. Zenks veio acompanhando-o, por precaução, também estava preocupado com sua cunhada.

Os dois entraram na sala e encontraram Clef ali sentado olhando curioso para o teto. Em seu rosto estava o caminho de muitas lágrimas. Liana não havia saído do quarto por nada. Pelo ao menos a convenceram a comer algo, nada além. Ele não tinha coragem de ir falar-lhe, não ainda.

-Clef... O que há com ela?-perguntou Zubo, quase sem fôlego.

-Ele sai, é só entre nós.-disse Clef, apontando para Zenks.

-Até parece a Liana falando assim, cara. Eu vou saber depois mesmo.-comentou Zenks.

-Então saiba depois...-Zubo olhou autoritário para Zenks, que obedeceu piamente.

-Fale Clef!-falou o feiticeiro, logo que o irmão saiu.

-Eu sinto muito Zubo...-começou Clef, mais lágrimas lhe escapavam. Já tinha chorado tanto, era incrível ainda ter como sair mais.-Liana gritava por você toda a noite então com medo de algo pior acontecer, passei a ficar em seu quarto a fim de lhe vigiar. Noite retrasada ela me confundiu com você e eu tolo, cego de paixão, não me detive, então nós...-não teve coragem de completar.

-Como!?-Zubo o olhou nos olhos lacrimosos. Não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia, era muita coisa, tudo junto. Liana muito doente, por sua causa, Clef e sua esposa, a traição, sua cabeça rodava.-Eu não acredito...-finalmente disse, e caíram num longo silêncio. Neste, Clef tentou conter suas lágrimas e Zubo refletia.

-Ela acordou na manhã seguinte e... Estava arrependida, Zubo...

-Imagino! Como pôde, Clef? Meu amigo... Você me traiu com ela, Clef! Eu não consigo acreditar! Sabe que ela me ama... Bem, mas isso não interessa, onde ela está?

-Trancada no quarto...-ele disse numa voz rouca. O homem de cabelos negros saiu como um furacão da sala, atropelando o irmão no caminho e foi falar com Liana, que ainda chorava, ao seu lado, pratos cheios de refeições.

Por um mês inteiro os dois saíram do planeta, para viverem no Conselho. Zagar ficou praticamente aos cuidados da babá e de Clef. O garoto tinha voltado a participara de vários movimentos.

Mas passado este mês veio a notícia da volta de Liana e Zubo. Liana estava magra e pálida.

-Ela está se sentindo mal, às vezes come demais e às vezes não sente vontade de comer. E de manhã... O café nunca fica em sua barriga. Resolvi confiar no médico de Zefir.-disse Zubo, explicando a Esmeralda a doença de Ia. Clef ouvia, mas estava recolhido em seu canto.

-Ela vai ficar bem!-a princesa sorriu.

-Você sabe o que ela tem?-perguntou Zubo, assustado, ele já conhecia as proezas daquela menina... Mulher... Ela era mais velha que seu filho e ele não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

-Sei... Mas é melhor você esperar o médico!-falou Esmeralda, se levantando e indo até seu Mestre.-Vamos rezar?

Então os dois se separaram. Esmeralda estava ali só para ver Ia, mas não podia esquece de seus deveres. Ao saírem da sala, Clef continuava com a mente ausente. Ela sabia de seu erro, mas não o punia.

-Todos erram.-tinha dito ela, no dia seguinte á partida de Zubo e Liana, quando se encontraram numa reunião de projetos para as alianças de Zefir com outros planetas.

-Clef... Não fica assim, eu já disse que ela estará bem.-falou a garota, enquanto entravam na sala do novo palácio, ela já estava pronta e futuramente seria a da princesa.

-Eu sei que está. Liana é forte.

-Sim! E isso era o que ela queria... É maravilhoso!

-Como assim o que ela queria, Princesa?

-Ela não queria um filho? Ela e Zubo não tentaram tantas vezes depois de Zagar? Bem, ela conseguiu!

-Liana está grávida!?-o mago via tudo ao seu redor rodar.

-Sim... Torço para que vocês tenham uma garota... Assim poderei brincar com ela!

-Nós!?

-É... O bebê é de vocês dois.-Clef desmaiou.

Logo que foi anunciada a gravidez de Liana ficou óbvio para quem sabia de tudo que o filho era de Clef.

Foi uma gravidez um pouco difícil, que pegou Liana de jeito, talvez pela carga psicológica da culpa. Mas ela prosseguia e a barriga crescia. Quem não conhecia a história dizia que era um milagre aquele bebê e que seria muito forte e por isso já dava trabalho para a mãe, desde a barriga.

Um dia Liana andava com Zubo pelo jardim, ele tinha acabado de chegar de uma missão e descansaria por ora, até o bebê ter dois meses pelo ao menos. Ficou decidido que ele seria o pai no papel e na ativa, Clef só seria o pai genético da criança.

Liana com o tempo passou a ficar ansiosa para o nascimento do filho e passou a perdoar Clef e até voltou a falar com ele, ainda havia um pouco de polidez, mas já estava quase tudo de volta ao normal.

-Clef está muito puxa-saco dele, antes de nascer!-dizia ela, no jardim. Zubo a olhava com ternura e sorriu de leve. Com o vento leve o cabelo de ambos dançava e se misturavam, de longe quem visse pensaria que eram irmãos, andavam iguais e um parecia te uma grande afeição pelo outro.

-Bem, então eu teria que educar este aí bem longe!-brincou Zubo, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da amada, fazendo com que assim sua cabeça descansasse no seu próprio.-Algum problema? Ficou triste de repente, querida.

-Eu... Quando esperava nosso Zagar... Podia dizer o seu sexo e acho que inconsciente até sabia seu nome... Sonhava com ele e tudo o mais. Já com este... Não sei nada, não sinto nada, Zubo.

-Não comece a chorar por causa de besteira. Saberemos o sexo em breve, então escolheremos um nome.

-É... Tem razão...-então ela parou de andar.-Está doendo Zubo! Vai nascer!

O rapaz a levou imediatamente até o médico e o parto foi feito, Liana estava bem acordada, e a seu lado estavam Clef e Zubo. O médico tirou a pequena criatura do ventre de Liana e a olhou.

-É uma menina!-gritou Zubo, observando-a quieta no colo do médico, que sussurrava algo para enfermeira, que pegou a linda menina de ralos cabelos lilases e a banhou.

-Vai dar um banho nela...-anunciou Clef, também olhava a pequena forma pacífica, quase angelical de sua filha.

-Isto está errado...-comentou Liana, fraca do parto. Os dois homens a olharam interrogando-a.-Ela... Está muito quieta!

Logo o médico voltou-se para os três, mas Liana já sabia e desmaiou. Zubo saiu da sala, sem ouvir ao médico e Clef ficou paralisado, sem ação, ouvindo as palavras do doutor.

-Ela deve ter morrido durante o parto... É uma pena, seria uma bela menina... Cabelos lilases e olhos violetas. Porém era muito fraquinha, talvez pelas condições psicológicas da mãe durante a gravidez. Eu sinto muito.

Zagar foi o único que não usou preto no dia seguinte. Não por contrariar simplesmente, mas como um protesto. Ele sabia de tudo, foi ouvindo de pouco a pouco, até botou seu pai na parede e ele contou tudo o que sabia. Odiou não Clef, mas Zubo, por tê-la deixado. Mas é óbvio que o perdoou. Foi a Clef que nunca o fará. Tinha decidido descontar no bebê que nasceria, mas isto nunca acontecerá. Por isso ele usou amarelo, a cor da alegria.

Liana se aproximou mais do Clef, Zubo não se sentia tão doído quanto ela. Mas Clef sim. Os dois agora eram mais que amigos. Com o tempo tudo voltou ao normal, a exceção era Zagar que não melhorava, continuava ele e seus movimentos.

Tinha quinze agora e só respeitava a mãe... Mesmo assim, não a obedecia. Foi num dia seguinte a uma bronca (coisa rara) dela que ele conheceu um novo aprendiz de soldado no palácio, ele dizia que queria ser espadachim.

-É um prazer, meu nome é Zagar. Sou o único aqui com quinze anos, o resto é tudo velho.

-Eu sou Raffaga é um prazer.

-Minha mãe é uma espadachim muito famosa!

-E quem em toda Zefir nunca ouviu falar da grande Comandante da Guarda Liana? Eu a admiro muito! Mas vim aqui pedir para Clef me treinar. Ele me disse que eu teria que ter um trinamento militar primeiro e depois talvez ele me treinasse.

-Que legal! Mas esse Clef é muito estrelinha não é?

-Ele é um grande e respeitado mago, Zagar.

-Gosto não se discute, mas o seu é péssimo, o que salva é a parte da minha mãe, ela é um máximo!

-Essa é a sua opinião... Agora eu tenho que ir. Tem uma gata me esperando pra um encontro na floresta... Não quero me atrasar.

-Claro. Até mais, dá um beijo nela por mim!-e Rafaga se foi. Zagar ficou olhando o espaço pensando na raiva que sentia por Clef e como sentia pena de sua mãe, ela era tão boa que o perdoara, só porque o maldito bebê morreu, concluíra.

Zagar era mulherengo. O tio não tinha sido má influência, na verdade nem o via direito e quando era assim, ambos falavam das mulheres de Zefir e Zenks lhe dava bons conselhos.

Ele tinha, agora, quatro namoradas, uma em cada vila próxima, mas como cada vila era auto-suficiente não havia problema, numa quinta vila hoje ele tinha dois encontros, sendo que no segundo ele tinha grandes planos. Rafaga tinha razão, não era bom deixá-la esperando. E como seu tio dizia: "Mulheres são as melhores invenções que existem, ao invés de terem um botão para se autodestruir, elas levam o parceiro junto".

Tentou de quando sua mãe voltava do Conselho, assim ele não marcava encontro algum para aquele dia.

"Semana-que-vem... Ela prometeu..." -pensou ele, Liana costumava cumprir suas promessas, encarando tal coisa como um desafio. Zagar odiava desafios, sabia que sempre se tinha uma maneira melhor para resolvê-los, sem ter que apelar para apostas, esta era a mente de um feiticeiro, dizia seu pai.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Conselho

Seis dias depois

Liana estava trabalhando até tarde com seus amigos, ela e Zubo tinham prometido a seu filho que voltariam no dia seguinte, e para conseguirem cumprir, pediram ajuda de seus amigos, que por sorte estavam disponíveis. Ela e Zubo agora trabalhavam juntos e era conhecido como a melhor das duplas, uma bela equipe. Neste momento os cinco: Zubo, Zenks, Mistai, Kei e ela; procuravam um último documento.

-Não tem nada aqui...-comentou Mistai, partindo para uma outra gaveta.

-Nunca venceremos a causa, se não temos esta última prova!-falou Zubo, também mudando de gaveta.

-Calma, gente. Eu sei que ela existe. E aposto que o Conselho a guardou ali!-Liana apontou para uma porta fechada na biblioteca.-Seria típico dos canalhas.

-Liana... Você usa demais nossa liberdade de expressão, sabia?-falou Kei, rindo, enquanto lia alguns documentos e desaprovava com a cabeça.

-Tem gente que diz que aquela porta só serve pra guardar documentos que precisamos como prova. E que os mais importantes estão aqui. No meio destes papéis infinitos.-falou ela.

-Por que não conferimos?-todos olharam para Zenks, sem entender a sugestão.-Abrir a porta e ver. Temos que encontrar o documento, não é?

-Isto é perigoso, seu idiota!-falou Liana, tentando alcançar uma última gaveta, mas conseguindo que ela quase caísse na sua cabeça.

-Bem, fazer isso também me parece.-Zenks então apontou para a gaveta no chão.

-E acho que esta é a última...-falou Mistai, também apontando pra ela.

-Se não estiver aí, onde estará?-completou Zubo.

-Eu não vou perder meu tempo com esta gaveta que está tão empoeirada que nunca encontraremos um documento datando do ano passado!-e Zenks seguiu até a porta proibida. Ali só se entrava com permissão, não muito difícil de se conseguir, mas só se fosse à luz do dia.-Não deve ser tão difícil... Os documentos secretos ou ficam num lugar misturado com estes aí, ou estão na biblioteca daqueles que são superiores às divisões.

Então ele fez um feitiço que dmeorou um pouco, todos o olhavam na esperança de dr certo, enquanto Liana tentava achar o que procurava naquela última gaveta, ignorando Zenks.

Logo a porta abriu e os quatro entraram, deixando Liana sozinha, ela nem tinha notado aquele movimento. Estava absorta no que via naquela gaveta.

"Um fundo falso..."-pensou, pegando um canivete e enfeitiçando-o com um dos poucos feitiços dos quais se lembrava. Conseguiu quebrar a magia que segurava o fundo falso, e ali estavam três folhas de papel. O que estava ali descrito mudaria a vida do Universo para sempre.

-Aqui está!!! Liana tinha razão... Os canalhas guardam tudo de importante aqui.-comentou Zenks, saindo com os quatro.

-Parabéns Liana!-Mistai a abraçou, enquanto Liana parecia ler curiosamente um folha de papel.-Liana... Você está bem?-Mistai sentiu sua amiga fria e congelada, então olhou para o papel por cima de seu ombro.-O que é isso!?

-O que houve?-Kei foi acudir a esposa.

-Liana... Onde achou este papel?-perguntou Zubo, tomando-o de sua mão. Liana sai do transe e o olha nos olhos, apontando para a gaveta empoeirada. Nisso Zenks já tomou o documento de Zubo e o lia com Kei.

-Mas estes são arquivos de coisas proibidas...-falou Mistai, boquiaberta, pegando uma segunda folha de papel.

-Então o Conselho anda fazendo coisas erradas...-falou Zenks.

-O que acha, Zubo?-perguntou Kei.

-Não sei... Isto é horrível e cruel.-ele olhou a terceira folha, ali tinha uma lista de salas de tortura.

-E errado! Temos que denunciar...-falou Liana, já recuperada.

-A quem? Liana, cai na real, nunca venceríamos o Conselho num tribunal...-falou Zenks olhando uma outra folha, ali continha os pagamentos a mais efetuados pelo Conselho e as operações ilegais.

-E quem disse que seria num Tribunal? Vou denunciar ao Universo, acabaremos com o Conselho!-Liana olhava uma última das três folhas. Ali se encontravam alguns crimes do Chefe Soberano do Conselho e de seus mais fiéis súditos.

-Um Movimento Rebelde?-perguntou Zubo e seu irmão mais novo sorria com a idéia, Mistai também concordava.

-Gostei!-falou Kei.

-Isso é loucura! Seremos aniquilados!-continuou Zubo.

-Querido, não estou te obrigando a participar.-falou Liana juntando os três documentos, mas o que procuravam originalmente, e guardando-os em sua bolsa.

-Não te deixaria entrar nisso sozinha... Muito bem, nós cinco formaremos o Movimento.-falou Zubo, guardando suas coisas.

-Mas não podemos deixar ninguém saber... Subornaremos o Conselho, só se ele não atender nossas exigências e todos saberão detalhe por detalhe.-falou Mistai.

-Hão de acreditar em nós se dissermos que tem coisa errada.-falava Kei, ele sabia que assim a maior culpa seria deles apenas.

-Combinado, está formado o MRU. Movimento Rebelde Universal.-disse Liana, com um sorriso. Mal eles sabiam aquilo era assinar sua sentença com a morte.

Logo voltaram ou cinco para Zefir, nem poderiam ficar por ali por muito tempo, as câmeras do Conselho estavam por toda a parte e seriam presos e mortos se assim fosse.

-Mãe! Que bom que veio!-comemorou Zagar. Não via a hora de vê-la de novo.

-Zagar, preciso falar com Clef.-falou Liana, rapidamente.

-Eu vou junto.-ela o olhou nos olhos, aquilo era arriscar a vida dele, mas não tinha como insisti com o filho.

-Certo...-disse ela submissa, enquanto via seu marido abrir a porta da sala de Clef.

Os cinco explicaram tudo àqueles dois e observaram seu espanto ao ouvir que tinham provaas contra o Conselho.

-Deixem-me ver.-disse Zagar, com pôse de quem já estava acostumado com aqueles movimentos, Liana sorriu achando graça daquilo, ele de fato devia ter tal experiência.

-Não.-disse Zubo.

-Seu pai está certo. Só nós cinco veremos tais documentos. Ninguém então poderá ser torturado para contar onde estão ou coisa assim.-explicou Kei.

-Exato, é uma boa idéia.-concordava Clef. Mas Zagar estava com raiva, por ser muito curioso.

-Além disso, só nos seguirá, assim, que acredita no que dizemos e quer de fato correr o risco.-complementou Mistai.

Zagar acabou tendo que concordar com a condição e chamou todos os seus amigos para fazerem parte, rafaga também decidiu apoiar.

Logo boa parte do Universo estava contra o Conselho e não havia nada que a organização pudesse fazer. Porém eles não aceitavam os pedidos, e sempre que podiam faziam uma batalha em planetas para eliminar alguns dos participantes do MRU.

Liana estava mais ocupada que nunca, porém Zagar não mais reclamava, estava muito feliz por poder finalmente trabalhar lado a lado com a mãe.

E assim os anos fora se passando, repletos de batalha. Volta e meia Zubo ou Liana se feriam em uma delas, nunca nada grave. O Conselho começava a ceder em algumas coisas. E muita mudança pequena já tinha sido feita. Planetas se aliavam cada vez mais. O movimento de fato estava dando certo.

Mas uma coisa inesperada aconteceu. Liana acabou por encarar como a melhor coisa que poderia lhe acontecer, mas não foi encarado assim por Clef, que sabia que aquilo só iria complicar o Movimento.

Liana estava grávida.

Mas era normal ela não agüentar o filho até o terceiro mês, por isso ela só tinha Zagar com filho. Porém, desta vez, Liana sabia que este seria o seu campeão. Podia sentir-lo tomar forma durante a gravidez. E sentia tanto amor por ele...

Com o tempo notou-se que ela não o perderia, só se algo parecido com o que acontecera há quase cinco anos atrás, sucedesse novamente.

Mas uma coisa inesperada ocorreu. O Chefe Supremo do Conselho estaria num planeta que era um aliado secreto do MRU. Seria a oportunidade de suborná-lo. Liana conseguiu que ela e seus quatro amigos fossem lá pessoalmente.

Claro que todos protestaram contra a sua ida por causa da gravidez, que agora estava na reta final, mas ela tinha que ir, era como se até seu filho lhe pedisse aquilo. Do jeito que ela era teimosa, não puderam fazer nada.

A operação resultou em sucesso e o Chefe Supremo assinou um contrato de modificar todas as falhas do Conselho, já sua vida estava em jogo. O MRU finalmente tinha sido um sucesso e tudo agora estava acabado.

Um jantar foi dado aos principais membros. Era em Zefir. E Clef, o anfitrião falava:

-Estou muito feliz que tenhamos, todos nós, vencido a injustiça, sem nem ao menos saber de que realmente se tratava.-todos os presentes riram. Zubo olhou para Liana e acariciou o local onde estava o seu filho. Havia muito amor ali e Zagar podia sentir... Também estava ansioso para conhecer seu irmãozinho, aquele que seria seu companheiro de vida. Só tinha pena dele, pois teria que enfrentar a mesma desatenção que ele enfrentara. Agora já tinha vinte anos e era homem feito.- A batalha foi longa e demorará ainda um pouco para de fato colhermos os frutos, mas...-Clef viu que Liana se levantara e sorriu ao olhar seu desengonçado jeito de fazê-lo. Odiava aquele filho, era verdade, a maior prova de que o amor de Liana de Zubo continuava, porém amava aquela mãe.-Deseja comentar algo, Lia?

-Ele... Está nascendo!-e foi um tumulto só, Zubo pulou da cadeira e a carregou até a enfermaria. Ela parecia a mais calma entre todos.

Zagar decidiu que iria para um encontro que tinha marcado sem querer, na verdade ele odiava ver a mãe sofrer daquele jeito para ter um filho. Mas ele de fato tinha um encontro.

-E aí?-perguntou Zubo, andando de um lado para o outro em uma sala, em frente a uma porta, de onde saía Mistai e a fechava sutilmente.

-Ela está bem, acalme-se Zubo.-respondeu.-Até onde ouvi, foi bem mais simples que o de Zagar.

-E o bebê!?-Zubo lembrou-se do último parto de Liana... O da menina de Clef.

-Bem, é um outro menino. Está no banho, mas tem dois braços e duas pernas. Sem contar que dois lindos olhos violeta. É a cara da mãe!-Mistai falava empolgada, com dois corações nos olhos. Seu marido a observava de uma cadeira, com uma gota de suor flutuando na cabeça. Ela olha isso curiosa e sorri.-Não se preocupe, Kei, não me interessam os mais novos.

-Humph-foi tudo o que disse com a cara fechada, cruzando os braços e virando a cabeça para uma outra porta, oposta à que Mistai estava. Por onde neste momento entravam Clef, Zenks e uma bela garotinha de longos cabelos dourados e encachoados. Seus olhos azuis mostravam um certo orgulho infantil e seus lábios rosa estavam num enorme sorriso tranqüilo.

-Princesa...-falou Kei, fazendo Zubo virar-se e Mistai olhar com um certo respeito, mesmo ela não sendo sua superior, aprendeu a respeitá-la, depois de como Liana a descrevera tudo o que a garotinha passava.

-A que devo esta honra, alteza?-perguntou Zubo, respeitoso e aliviado pela notícia que a amiga o trouxera.

-Meus parabéns, meu fiel Feiticeiro Principal.-disse a garotinha, com um ar de adulto, porém com a voz meiga.-E não só pela conquista em relação ao Conselho.

-Muito obrigado, Princesa... Mistai acabou de me dizer que é um outro menino!-disse Zubo, também informando a Clef e seu irmãozinho. Com um sorriso bobo paterno ele apontou para a porta.-Ambos estão bem... Ali dentro.

-Vou entrar e vê-los. Acho que vai ser a minha única oportunidade de ver o menino visto as circunstâncias em relação ao irmão.-Clef riu, lembrando dos desencontros dos dois. A princesa era doida para ver Zagar mais uma vez.

-Ele foi num encontro, princesa.-falou Clef, imaginando que a idéia de Zagar era evitar a todos e a tudo.

-Entendo.-ela disse, com tristeza na voz. Atribuiu-se ao fato dela não poder fazer o mesmo, porém a garotinha era tão inocente que na verdade queria era conhecer o rapaz.-Mistai, leve-me até Ia.

-Sim, Princesa.-disse a mulher abrindo a porta, com ela entraram Clef, Esmeralda e Zubo. Os outros acharam melhor esperar de fora.

Liana estava deitada na cama com o bebê nos braços, enrolado em várias mantas, quieto, como se admirasse a mãe que o sorria, confidenciando, pelos olhos, coisas nunca ninguém mais saberia.

-Que bela figura!-disse Mistai, tirando o bebê e a morena de seus transes.

-Olá, amiga!-Liana sorriu e o bebê parecia fazer o mesmo para todos no quarto.

-Que lindo!-disse Esmeralda, ao ver o neném, que de repente a olhava com uma expressão de pena, como se soubesse de seu destino. A garota notou a mudança e ficou pensativa.-Mas o irmão era mais simpático...

-Hahahaha!-sorriu Clef, apesar de tudo, não gostava de nenhum dos dois, mas tinha um ódio especial guardado para o recém-nascido.

-Deixe-me vê-lo, querida...-falou Zubo, empurrando a tudo e a todos que estavam no caminho.

O pai olhou a seu filho e logo notou a diferença entre Lantis e Zagar, sem dúvidas, além do mais, Lantis era a mãe quase por completo, até o modo de olhar. Ele sabia que não seria difícil amar àquele garotinho, de cabelos pretos e enormes olhos violeta, repletos de curiosidade.

Sua esposa entregou o filho, a custo, tamanha era a sua afeição pelo pequeno. Zubo o segurou, meio desajeitado, e tentou abraçá-lo, uma lágrima tentando escapar pelos olhos, de tanto orgulho da criança que parecia forte e saudável.

-Ia, qual será o nome?

-Eu não acho que seria justo eu dá-lo... Zubo, é a sua vez.-falou Liana e Zubo deu pulo na menção de seu nome, estava distraído brincando com o filho.

-O quê foi!?-todos o olharam e começaram a rir. Com exceção de Clef, escondido atrás de Esmeralda.

-O nome dele...-repetiu a princesa, que agora tentava entender o mestre.

-Ah... Bem... Quero que ele tenha o L da mãe... E como ele sobre viveu ante tudo... Terá ante no nome. Lante... Esquisito... Vamos ver... Não sou um gênio que nem ela!-ele olhou todos... E hesitou.

-Querido, porque não termina com o Z de seu nome?

-Ah! Boa idéia... Lantez... Ainda está diferente... Lantis!!! É isso mesmo! Lantis é perfeito!-o garoto sorriu, pois o pai se mexia agitado com ele no colo.-Você gostou, Lantis?

-São gases.-falou Clef.

-Ah... Não acho, para mim ele gostou do nome.-falou Liana, se divertindo com as brincadeiras do marido.

-Pense o que quiser...-Clef, então, saiu do lugar.

-O quê foi, Lindinho?-mas ele fez que não a ouvia.

Lantis olhou o homem saindo e fez uma expressão triste. Esmeralda olhou o bebê curiosa.

-Algum problema, princesa?-perguntou Mistai.

-Hã? Esse bebê... Sinto algo sobre ele... É como se ele não pertencesse a este lugar. Como se fosse feito para o caos, para passar pela destruição de Zefir... E vencer.-a garota disse, mas deixou pular o detalhe de que ela se sentia culpada por aquilo.

-Princesa... Que pessimismo para o meu filho!-falou Liana, pedindo para que Zubo o devolvesse.-Você vai ser forte, Lantis... Mesmo com isso tudo, você ouviu, vencerá a tudo! Lembre-se de estar sempre do lado certo, hein?-e o neném sorriu, como se prometesse aquilo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Presente

-Lantis! Vai explicar ou não?-perguntou Marine, observando a hesitação do rapaz.

-Sim... Eu explico.-Ele começou a mover os lábios quando um homem desconhecido entrou na sala.

-Lantis! O que faz aqui?-falou ele num tom jovial, era um homem mais velho que Lantis e parecia ser de grande respeito ali. Tinha cabelos azuis bem claros e compridos até os ombros, os olhos eram amêndoa.

-Senhor Tokidori...

-Sim, eu mesmo... Está sumido, rapaz.-e então ele olha Marine e Lucy.-Olá, senhoritas confusas. Sou o chefe da Primeira Divisão do Conselho, Tokidori.

-Estas são Marine e Lucy, Guerreiras Mágicas de Zefir, viemos fazer uma pesquisa.-falou Lantis, ainda assustado com seu aparecimento. Lucy e Marine simpatizaram com ele, mas foram cautelosas e ficaram quietas no canto.

-Pesquisa? Sobre o que?

-O MRU.-Tokidori fechou a cara e o olhou seriamente.

-Então é verdade... Pretende reabrir o caso.

-Já comuniquei ao Conselho... Já oficializaram?

-Sim, eles são rápidos com estas coisas. Vão te detonar, Lantis, se eu fosse você, parava agora mesmo. Tem o poder de provocar uma nova guerra, mas só que muito mais sangrenta.

-Guerra?-perguntou Marine, Tokidori a olhou profundamente, como se analisasse. Depois olhou para Lucy.-Ele não contou muito, não é? Por que estão aqui, então?

-Por Liana. Uma injustiça foi feita e nós temos que desfazê-la!-Marine disse, mas Lucy assentiu timidamente, olhando para Lantis, que estava parecendo um pouco assustado demais.

-Liana... Eu não ouço este ano há tempos... Não a conheci muito, mas sei que era uma grande garota. Seu marido então! Os dois eram perfeitos juntos, foram uma grande perda aqueles cinco. Ah! Se não tivessem saído da nave... Aí seria totalmente contra a lei atirar neles.-comentou Tokidori, olhando perdido.-Lamento não tê-la conhecido direito, mesmo. Compenso isto conhecendo os dois filhos...

-Saído da nave?-Lucy perguntou, lembrando o sonho.

-Mas ela ia atacar o Conselho... Ela começou o ataque fora da nave, até onde Clef me contou. Era surpresa, senhor.-complementou Lantis e Lucy o olhou.

-Surpresa!?-agora ela não entendia, de acordo com o sonho, Liana nunca tinha saído da nave.

-Sim... Estava tudo armado para o MRU atacar a base do Conselho até conseguirem as reformas, mas era tudo surpresa. É o que sei. Nunca me interessei muito.-falou Lantis, notando que sua idéia divergia da de Tokidori.

-Mas eu sonhei... Ela e os outros... Eram atacados dentro da nave, Lantis, ela dizia aquelas palavras até...

-Sim as últimas palavras... É o que Zefir tem do comunicador. Imaginamos que os ataques foram começados fora de seu comando, mas não sabemos Lucy.-Lantis não entendia, mas Lucy não parecia acreditar.

-Não! O Conselho a atingiu dentro da nave, Lantis!-falava Lucy.

-Calma, você dois...-Tokidori olhava assustado, as informações que ele tinha não combinavam.

Lantis:-Foi injusto por isso, minha mãe nunca mandou naquilo tudo... Mas eu não tenho como provar.

Lucy:- Não faz sentido.

Lantis:- Tokidori, você que leu os relatórios, o que diziam?

Tokidori:-Lantis... Ali dizia que sua mãe saiu da nave e ordenou os ataques, não eram surpresa, pois alguém os tinha denunciado. Logo, mataram a sua mãe e os outros.

Lantis:- Então... Havia um traidor...

Tokidori:- Sim... E eles esperavam para ver se ela cancelava o ataque, queriam lhe dar uma chance. Assim como para os outros, mas isto nunca aconteceu.

Lucy:- Não! Eu vi! Ela foi atacada dentro da nave! Enquanto parecia fazer uma curva... Meus sonhos têm estado certo, não poderiam ter errado agora.

Tokidori:- Não pode ver algo que aconteceu há dezenove anos atrás, senhorita. O que te dá tanta credibilidade?

Lantis olhava os dois e de repente as vozes sumiram, lembrava de Lucy contestando, mas não distinguia as palavras.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-O que vou fazer com ele?-perguntava Clef, pela milésima vez.-Espero que sua mãe volte, pequeno Lantis.

O bebê lhe sorriu, tinha simpatia por ele, os pequeninos olhos violeta o olhavam ternamente. Clef acabou por sorrir, sabia que Liana estava perdida, seria presa ou até condenada e Zubo iria junto. Eles lhe confiaram aquele bebê que mal tinha um ano.

O mago olhou uma vez mais para o medalhão que Lantis segurava com tanta força, uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto, ele nunca saberia o quão maravilhosa sua mãe era... Até Zagar sabia disso.

Lantis olhou o mago chorar e dar um passo a sua frente, até sua cama. O homem lhe cobriu até o pescoço e falou:

-Tenha bons sonhos, Lantis.-então ele se foi apagando a luz com magia. Suas mão descobriram a colcha e usou uma mágica para acender a luz novamente. Pegou o medalhão que Ela tinha dado e o observou.

De repente a jóia começou a brilhar e ele ouviu uma voz era dEla!!! Ele sabia que era. E viu umas imagens refletidas na jóia, até reconheceu seu pai ali.

"Lantis, meu filhinho, eu estou voltando pra casa! Vou cuidar de você meu filhinho... Vamos estar juntos para sempre, eu estou voltando"-era a voz dEla, ele sorriu, sabia então que o Adeus não era mais válido.

"Ele não vai ouvir, Liana."-seu pai disse, sorrindo."Mas logo vocês vão se ver... Já pode sentir a nave fazendo a curva!"

"Sim, Zubo... Você ouviu, Lantis, nós desistimos por sua causa."-ela falava ainda com ele. "Aaaaa! O quê foi isso?"

"Não vamos escapar!"-falou um dos amigos dEla.

"Alguém nos traiu!"-seu pai dizia.

"Não pode ser, não agora!"-disse Ela, parecia chorar; Lantis ficou ali, vendo que a nave refletida na jóia do medalhão tremia.

-Não tem jeito, não temos escapatória!-falou a voz que Lantis sabia que era a do piloto.

-Não vamos morrer assim!-falou seu pai.

-Não! Não é justo, Zubo!-Ela parecia muito triste, o bebê, então sentiu lágrimas saírem de seus olhos.

-Disse que não íamos morrer assim!-seu pai falou decidido e Lantis olhava assustado, chorando, para o reflexo na jóia.

-E o que pretende fazer?-perguntou aquela mulher amiga de sua mãe, a Macai, ou ele nem queria lembrar o nome.

-Um feitiço, Zenks, Kei, me ajuda.-Lantis observou o pai e seus amiguinhos fazerem um círculo pequeno e uma energia saía dos três, a outra mulher foi para o lado dEla e ficou olhando. De repente tudo virou uma luz forte e uma explosão foi ouvida. Lantis sorriu, no fundo sentia que havia chances para Ela e seu pai.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Tokidori:-Não podem apresentar um sonho como prova de qualquer coisa, nada te dá valor na Corte.

Lucy:- Mas ainda assim eu acredito que o meu sonho esteja certo, e os relatórios errados.

Tokidori:- Milhões de testemunhas confiáveis estarão contra você...

A briga já parecia esquentar. Teria sido aquilo uma visão, ou um sonho? Teria ele visto aquilo quando mais novo? Então por que não se lembrava? Lantis estava muito confuso, e aquela discussão a sua frente não estava ajudando.

-Já chega!-disse com tom autoritário. Ambos o olharam.-Lucy foi o pilar de Zefir... Acredito no que ela diz, Tokidori, os nossos pilares costumam ter grande intuição por estarem em contato com tudo ali.

-Lantis...-Tokidori o olhou nos olhos e viu que ela ser o pilar não era bem o motivo... Lucy viu mais além que aquilo, ela viu seu grande amor quase em prantos, ela viu saudade e confusão.-Bem, eu ajudarei no que puder, mas não quero me envolver diretamente. Isso prejudicaria a todos.

-Descubra o nome do traidor.-falou Lantis, olhando para os próprios pés.

-Está bem, não deve ser difícil.-e Tokidori se virou para sair.

-Obrigado.-Tokidori sorriu e se foi.

Lucy então olhou o amante, bem séria. Percebendo tal olhar, Lantis o devolveu.

-O quê houve?-perguntou a garota, em tom meigo.

-Uma visão... Seria possível Lucy?

-O quê?-Marine chegou mais perto, para participar da conversa.

-Minha, mãe, meninas... Minha mãe estar viva!

CONTINUARÁ...

Anita, 28/04/2002

Notas da Autora:

É... Não foi neste que acabou, mas espero que seja no próximo, que ainda não sei se será um epílogo ou um capítulo inteiro... Creio que um capítulo, porém bem menor. Torçam para o que quiserem e mo digam por e-mail!!! Amo e-mail!!!

Muito bem, agora Lantis não vai só aliviar a culpa da mãe, ele irá procurá-la até o fim do mundo. Pois agora sabe que o Conselho está escondendo coisas. Conseguirá ele encontrá-la, ou Liana está realmente morta? Eu ainda não sei, mas tenho uma pequena idéia!

Desculpa a demora para entregar este capítulo aqui... Agora ele está pronto!!! Foi um pouco cansativo, pois me prometi não me obrigar a escrever esta fic e estava cansada de coisas sérias. Então para vencer o bloqueio comecei a escrever fics de Sailor Moon. Uma até ficou pronta, hehe.

Digam o que acharam, certo? E votem no meu site pela minha melhor fic!!! Isso vai me dar uma idéia do que escrever da próxima vez.

http://intermega.com.br/olhoazul

Agradecimentos: Ao pessoal do fórum, que tem me apoiado e não têm me deixado desistir desta. Especialmente para Darkshiny, Mestre do Yellow e Neoghoster Akira. Também agradeço àqueles que me hospedam, especialmente a Wlad e Fabíola. Outros seriam a todos aqueles que me mandaram algum e-mail pedindo a continuação desta fic. Um beijo especial para Lailla.

Sugestões: Eu li fan fic ótimo de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco em português do Nemui, creio que o nome era Começo, ou coisa parecida. Sugiro este, amei, é pequeno, mas profundo, acreditem! Vocês podem encontrar no site do Wlad: www.wladv.com e se você for o autor, o senhor ainda não me deu a resposta ao meu pedido. 


	6. Incontáveis Encontros, Incontáveis Separ...

Notas Iniciais:

Os personagens como Caroti e Liana são fictícios e pertencem exclusivamente a mim. Caso use-os, por favor me dêem o crédito, autores de fanfics são camaradas na fome por e-mails dos leitores, hehe. Quanto ao resto... Bem, eu tô lá em alguns leilões dando meu lance para comprar MKR, mas o Clamp ainda não aceitou, meu último foi tudo o que tenho menos o computador, ainda aguardo resposta, até lá ainda pertence a um grupo muito legal que não vai me processar. Caso queira falar comigo: anita_fiction@yahoo.com se tiverem um site e quiserem hospedar esta história, avisem, porque se eu pegar vou ficar muito brava. E agora, não riam do título do capítulo, porque estou pensando nele há quatro dias... Veio da música Beloved do grupo Glay(liiiiinda!!!)

A Olho Azul Production:

**E Se Eu te Deixar Ir? **

**Capítulo 6- Incontáveis Encontros, Incontáveis Separações**

-Clef, espera!-gritou a garota de longos cabelos, dourados como o Sol. O mago se virou ao ouvir sua discípula e com a expressão triste parou de andar.

-O quê quer, princesa?-ela chegou até ele, ela era tão nova e baixinha que Clef teve que olhar para baixo. Apesar de tudo, ele não se sentia pai dela e sim um bom amigo.

-Por quê fez aquilo? O bebê... É tão liiindo!-ela disse com um sorriso.-Devia estar feliz por Ia ter conseguido o que tanto queria, vocês são amigos, não é?

-Não seja ingênua, princesa... Eu ainda a amo e este bebê significa que eles se amam. Ela me esqueceu, ela me superou.-uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto.-Maldito Zubo!

-Não chore...-ela falou com os olhos tristes.-Ia te ama, mas só que de outra forma. E aquele bebê...

-O maldito bebê? O que tem ele?-Clef perguntou, encostando-se na parede. Os olhos da garota o olharam sérios e tristes. Ela sabia que Clef ainda se arrependeria daquelas palavras.

-Não diga isso, por favor.

-Por quê?

-Se o que sinto é verdade...-e ela não completou. Algo lhe dava um mau pressentimento. De que todos naquele palácio acabariam perecendo. Clef se salvaria, Lantis também.

-Princesa...?-Clef perguntou temendo o que via em sua expressão.-Há algo que eu deva saber?

-Sim...-e ela fechou os olhos, uma lágrima saiu.-Mas não pode...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Presente

-Viva!?-perguntou Lucy.

Lantis havia se recusado a explicar na frente de Marine e ambos voltaram a pesquisar sobre o MRU. Mas agora os dois estavam sozinhos no quarto, apesar de cansada, ainda tinha forças para arrancar de Lantis o que queria.

-Do que está falando?-ele a olhou, tinha acabado de tomar banho e foi ver Lucy em seu quarto. Ao abrir a porta, a ruiva simplesmente lhe faz aquela pergunta de uma única palavra. Com a mente lenta após o banho, não chegou a conclusão alguma.

-De sua mãe...-falou a garota. Tinha os cabelos soltos e úmidos, caindo até abaixo da cintura, frisado por causa da trança que sempre usava. Mal ela sabia o quão bonita ficava assim.

-Ah... Sobre o que eu disse hoje...

-Sua desculpa... Eu não acreditei nela.

-Está certo, é compreensível.-Ele sentou-se numa cadeira e observou sua amada sentar-se na cama e lhe olhar nos olhos.

-Explique-se, Lantis.-ela estava curiosa... Ele sorriu.-E não tem graça!

-Você fica tão bonita curiosa assim...-ela corou com o comentário.

-Não vá mudar de assunto.-ela voltou a lhe olhar, mas com um sorriso nos lábios desta vez.

-Está certo... Eu tive uma visão, melhor, eu lembrei de algo do passado... Algo que eu tinha esquecido ou ignorado por completo, na minha raiva.

-Raiva?

-Sim... Porque meus pais resolveram partir na tal missão suicida me deixando sozinho com um ano apenas. Raiva porque os dois nunca notaram que não eram mais adolescentes, muito pelo contrário, que tinham crescido e tido filhos, que precisavam da presença deles, constantemente.

-E sobre o que era a tal visão?-Lucy perguntou. Lantis, olhando distante contou tudo sobre a lembrança, sem esconder um detalhe sequer.

-E se isso for verdade...-ele completou, olhando-a bem dentro dos olhos.-Quer dizer que minha mãe... Ela notou que eu não poderia ficar sozinho, que eu era mais importante que aquele desejo adolescente de um lugar melhor. Ela me amava, Lucy, como deveria e como eu achava que não.

-Lantis...-ela estendeu uma mão e passou por seus cabelos negros, o rapaz lentamente fechou os olhos e sorriu, não apenas de orgulho de sua mãe, mas de paixão pela garota a sua frente. Um leve vermelho passou por suas faces, apesar dele mesmo.-Você é muito carente, sabia?-e ele abriu os olhos e viu a expressão brincalhona nos de sua amada. Naquele momento ele soube, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, que a vida era perfeita, e que havia possibilidades de ainda ser maior. E sorriu. De repente voltou a ficar sério, olhando Lucy bem nos olhos, novamente.

-Casa comigo.-a garota ficou com o rosto mais vermelho que seu cabelo, se possível.

-C-Como disse?-perguntou ela, dando um pulo e colocando as duas mãos sobre as bochechas, como se para ocultar o rubor. Depois as passou por seu cabelo, puxando uma mecha e fazendo cachos nervosos.

-Quando tudo acabar, Lucy, quero que fique para sempre comigo. Casa comigo...

-Por que?

-Porque eu te amo... Porque seria muito fácil passar uma noite repleta de juras de amor eterno e te dar um beijo de adeus no dia seguinte, vendo-a mais uma vez partir para, talvez, nunca mais voltar. Mas eu quero mais, Lucy. Quero que seja minha, tanto quanto que me dar para você. Casa comigo.

Vermelho encontrou violeta, enquanto Lucy o olhava, com medo de responder, com medo de se ferir, com medo de perder, de perder a tudo e estar errada. Mas ali ela viu que ele sabia do peso da proposta, talvez já a tivesse pensado por tempos, talvez não tenha sido tão pareceu.

-Você... Você quer pensar?-perguntou ele, hesitante, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos da moça. Ele sabia que ela o amava, mas também sabia que ela não estava segura o suficiente para tomar sua primeira real decisão que afetaria toda a sua vida, mudando-a drasticamente.

-Não... Eu não quero pensar, Lantis. Se o fizer, sei que vou chegar a uma certa conclusão da qual, mais tarde, me arrependerei.-ela disse olhando para baixo, para suas mãos que se ocupavam em estalar os dedos, não tão descansadas em seu colo. Sua bochecha queimava ainda mais com o simples toque de Lantis. Isso o divertia, apesar situação, aquele jogo entre eles de embaraçar um ao outro.

-Então qual é a resposta?-perguntou ele, carinhoso.

-Quero me casar contigo, meu amor...-e ela o abraçou, lágrimas saindo de seus olhos, alívio de seu coração. "Ha, ha! Já disse e agora não tem volta..." –dizia para si mesma.

-Ótimo!-o rapaz respondeu, também a abraçando, mas logo se afastou, levantando-se.

-Onde está indo?-perguntou a ruiva. Ainda extasiada e enrubescida.

-Para o meu quarto, agora dormirei em paz. E amanhã... Vou pôr tudo em andamento. Nós vamos desvendar tudo, Lucy...-e ele sorriu, ao sentir abraçá-lo.

-Boa noite, Lantis...-ela se afastou, beijando-o na bochecha. O garoto colocou a mão no rosto de sua agora noiva e aproximou de si próprio. Logo fazendo com que seus lábios acariciassem os dela bem de leve. E beijou tenramente sua testa.

-Boa noite, minha amada Lucy.

E se foi, fechando a porta trás si.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Passado

-Paz... Eu não estou acostumada com essa palavra.-disse Liana, colocando seu pequeno Lantis de volta ao berço.

-É mesmo... E não temos trabalhado... Brigamos com o Conselho e até agora não sabemos nada de lá...-disse seu marido, olhando orgulhosamente para seu filho caçula, agora com dois meses.

-Ele é tão calmo...-comentou Liana, mudando bruscamente de assunto, ela sorria com a mesma expressão de Zubo.-Quase não chora à noite e é simpático com todo mundo. Esse garoto é incrível, não é mesmo?

-E tem suas preferências. Por mais que agüente no colo de todos, tem gente que o pega e quando o devolve, ele parece ter uma expressão de alívio. Ai ai...

-Hehe, tem razão... E aquele espadachim, amigo de Zagar... Rafaga, seu nome. Lantis definitivamente não gosta dele.

-Esse garoto... Será que vai ser como o irmão?

-Eu duvido... Lantis parece gostar muito de Clef, Zagar já não é assim e nunca foi.

-Clef é que não vai pra cara do nosso Lantis.

-Tadinho do garoto, não tem culpa...-de repente Liana começou a olhar distante. Zubo sabia seus pensamentos, mesmo sem ter a capacidade de lê-los. E sentia-se culpado, por nunca ter estado presente, mas agora tudo isso mudaria!

-Tenho uma idéia!-ele falou, tirando Liana do transe.

-Diga, querido.-Zubo a abraçou pelas costas e ambos olharam Lantis dormir tranqüilamente, como se sorrisse de algum sonho misterioso para o casal.

-Só que tem que me prometer uma coisa.

-Qual é?

-Deixar Lantis por algum tempo...

-Passo... Isto é impossível!

-hahahahaha! Sabia que diria isto... Tudo bem, Lantis pode ir, mas terá que deixá-lo com babás.

-Ir? Aonde?

-Para uma viagem romântica. O que te parece?

-Ulalá! Romântica, hein? Só nós três...

-Exato... Não era a idéia, mas é isso.

-O que acha que me parece?

-Perfeito?

-E maravilhoso!-disse ela, com um pulinho, que a fez dar uma volta 180 graus. Ficando cara a cara com o marido que lhe deu um beijo longo e apaixonado. Na porta, Zagar que espiava a cena, sorria satisfeito com os pais juntos. Saindo devagar, ia em direção a uma reunião de um grupo rebelde contra o uso de magia pelos soldados. Logo depois teria que comparecer a uma outra reunião de um outro grupo que brigava para que os soldados tivessem a formação no ramo da feitiçaria. Seria interessante esta tarde!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Presente

-Lantis...-o rapaz andava alegremente pelo corredor, também estava decidido a resolver toda a sua vida de uma vez. Virou-se ao ouvir a voz que vinha de trás de si.

-Tokidori? O quer?

O homem passou reto por Lantis depositando algo, rapidamente, em seu bolso. E saiu, desaparecendo pelo palácio do Conselho, assobiando uma música qualquer.

Lantis seguiu até um lugar secreto onde sabia que não tinha câmera alguma. Era bem fora do palácio, num beco escuro, era o único lugar em todo o planeta em que de certo haveria alguma privacidade. Ali, lentamente abriu o misterioso bilhete, escrito de forma corrida

"Encontre-me em B-5." –Lantis sorriu... Seguiu em direção à estação e comprou a passagem para A-1. De lá seguiria para o pequeno planeta solitário, usado como refeitório para presos, onde Tokidori pediu para encontrá-lo.

-Lantis...-ele se virou ao ouvir Lucy atrás dele. Ela devia estar procurando-o.-Onde está indo? Para Zefir?

-Não... Quer vir comigo? Vou a negócios.- a garota o olhou sério e então lhe deu um rápido estalo na boca e se virou.

-Tenho que trabalhar...-e ela partiu, sabendo que se fosse só seria um peso para o noivo.-Boa viagem...-disse bem baixinho, para si.

Duas horas depois Lantis chegou até o planeta-prisão. Era muito gelado, ele sabia de umas poucas visitas anteriores. Saiu tão apressado que esqueceu do casaco. Também era pequeno. Logo estava em frente à porta do refeitório da prisão do planeta vizinho, B-1.

-Senhor, sua identidade...-disse um guarda de mais de 3 metros de altura e voz rouca. Usava um capacete e máscara. Lantis já tinha tido a "felicidade" de ver um dessa raça sem o uniforme de guarda. Foi uma vista inesquecível!

-Aqui está.-ele mostrou seu cartão do Conselho, dava-lhe acesso a quase tudo.

-Pode entrar. Cuidado com os presos, aqui é um refeitório, eles estão soltos.

-Que ironia...-ele murmurou e ouviu uma risada grotesca do guarda. Apesar da aparência, o moreno sabia que os guardas de prisão tinham uma ótima personalidade.

B-1 era uma prisão para totais marginais esquecidos pelo Conselho. A maioria ali tinha cometido crimes tão terríveis que foi preferível nem julgá-los. Afinal, eles ainda prestavam para algo... Alguns tinham segredos imensos, dos quais o Conselho necessitava uma vez ou outra, ou que nunca revelariam. Outros simplesmente eram tão bem capacitados para certos trabalhos que seria um desperdício que fossem parar num "Tradoninator", ou seja, para te transformar em poeira cósmica, ainda viva e sentindo tudo, e depois lançá-lo pelo espaço. Ou então punidos a serem presos num Guresafono, em outras palavras, a um sofrimento de torturas mentais, eternas, ou por um determinado tempo, que saía, nunca tinha uma condição mental para resolver um simples cálculo de matemática.

É claro que B-1 era até mais frio que B-5, e mais escuro. Os Drotinas, uma raça parecida com o do guarda, mas com um temperamento pior, se encarregavam de torturas semanais, diárias, ou de hora em hora. Nos confins do universo, tinha gente que duvidava de sua existência, outros simplesmente preferiam ignorar.

Lantis já tinha ido ali para interrogar dois prisioneiros. Em ambos os casos se perguntava se um Guresafono era realmente pior que aquilo. O primeiro estava tão machucado que mal conseguia falar sem reclamar de algum osso quebrado ou uma queimadura em algum lugar, provavelmente provocada por algo como um chicote de um Drotina. O outro foi um sacrifício, já estava insensível às dores do corpo e no meio de suas confissões sobre o que Lantis queria saber, também falava de coisas de tempos de infância, lembrando de suas felicidades.

Ambos estavam lá apenas em corpo, porque não havia nenhum dado sobre eles nas fichas do Conselho. Lantis suspeitava que B-1 nem existisse no papel. Já não devia haver presos legalmente ali. Todos estavam por algum motivo sujo que o Conselho escondia, colocá-los no papel seria dizer que não tiveram um julgamento justo, ou que não o tiveram. Um dos sujos do Conselho... Teria isso a ver com o que seus pais encontraram?

Lantis entrou numa enorme sala que devia ser quase todo o prédio, lá estava toda sorte de prisioneiros, quase todos muito sujos e sangrando, todos pareciam já saber o quanto valiam e terem se arrependido de qualquer mentirinha contada na época que aprenderam a falar.

Num canto estava um que estava bem limpo e afastado, evitado pelos outros por medo, talvez. Tokidori sorria da expressão provavelmente engraçada de Lantis. Teria sido nojo? Não Lantis tinha pena... Metade talvez estivesse ali por crimes que não cometeu. O Conselho também jogava ali aqueles que eram inocentes, mas que interferiam em seus planos, como sua mãe fez.

-Sente-se...-falou Tokidori, segurando o sorriso debochado.

-Não tem graça.-comentou Lantis. Um guarda apareceu com o lanche que possivelmente Tokidori havia pedido antes.

-Teve muita, na verdade, Lantis.

-Hmph-Lantis murmurou algo sobre qualquer coisa enquanto comia e olhou para o lado. Todos os olhavam.

-Eles não estão acostumados que alguém normal se misture a eles...

-Ou simplesmente esqueceram o que é comida...-e apontou para um que comia uma gosma qualquer.

-Também...-um grupo em especial os olhava fixamente.-Talvez estejam com muita fome.

-Se der nossa comida os matará na certa...

-Eu sei... O Conselho ficaria triste... Mas aquele grupo me incomoda.-Lantis olhou para onde Tokidori apontava. Era um grupo que parecia ser relativamente importante ali, tinha uma comida um pouco mais decente e um, uma mulher, estava pouco machucada, até. Ao redor havia mais mulheres, pouco machucadas também, mas os homens estavam em carne viva.

-Só há aquelas mulheres aqui!?-perguntou Lantis ao notar o detalhe. Talvez por isso estivessem pouco machucadas.

-Não exatamente... Mas as outras... Bem, são molestadas e não saem das celas, estas, eu não sei... Devem ter alguma importância, logo algum tipo de proteção por parte do Conselho.

-E eles são os maridos?

-Não sei... Acho que não... Parece que nunca veio aqui...

-Nunca vim em B-5, ou vi todos os presos, apenas dois, Tokidori.

-Mas eles me incomodam...-Lantis olhou o grupo de novo e sentiu uma dor no coração. Virou-se para Tokidori, já sem fome.

-O que quer comigo?-perguntou bruscamente.

-Descobri algo beeem interessante.

-Diga.-Lantis fechou os olhos e tentou afastar a dor de cabeça que lhe latejava.

-Depois que te deixei ontem refleti sobre suas palavras, você tinha tanta certeza que me preocupou. Logo passei a refletir tudo o que eu sabia sobre o caso e notei que há muitas versões espalhadas por aí pelo Conselho e por que a minha não seria apenas mais uma?

-E?

-Eu investiguei algumas coisas, Lantis e descobri que nosso traidor foi preso logo e está aqui.

-Aqui!?

-Exato... É um destes, receio que esteja naquele grupo que te apontei.

-Qual é o nome dele?

-Caroti... Era um homem de confiança de Kei, sabia de boa parte do plano, e ficou de arranjar a nave para eles, tudo foi tão tramado, que a nave que arranjou era muito difícil de fazer curvas, para caso eles mudassem de idéia.

-Como provavelmente aconteceu.

-Isso... Ele é sua testemunha...

-Tokidori... Arranje tudo para que esta sua afirmação seja oficial, imediatamente. Eu vou falar com ele e volto para o Conselho logo em seguida.

-Não provará a inocência de sua mãe assim...

-Mas chegarei perto. Eles saberão que o Conselho tinha providenciado tudo.-Lantis levantou-se. Tokidori fez o mesmo, a comida quase intocada. O guarda que os serviu se aproximou.

-Estão partindo?-perguntou.

-Fique com a comida, meu caro.-falou Tokidori.-Em troca, cuide de meu amigo, não quero que nenhum prisioneiro o machuque.

-Sim senhor.-e o guarda saiu, parecia faminto, então Lantis notou que os pobres coitados não eram apenas os prisioneiros.

-Lantis...-Tokidori chamou sua atenção.-Não os deixem saber quem é... Os guardas tudo bem, são nossos amigos. Se os prisioneiros souberem, contaram para os Drotinas e você imagina aonde chegará, não é?

-Entendido.

-Encontro contigo no Conselho, então. Farei o que pediu, até mais.-e Tokidori saiu.

O moreno de olhos violeta caminhou tranqüilo até o grupo, contendo o sorriso de vitória.

-Quero falar com Caroti. A sós.-falou, o mais autoritário possível. Aquele homem era o responsável por todos aqueles problemas, mas agora seria a solução para o fim deles.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Passado

-Que lindo!!!-dois meses depois e eles três tinham finalmente viajado para o lugar. Liana já ouvira falar do lugar, todos iam lá por causa da beleza natural misturada com a alta tecnologia.

Muitos políticos influentes do Conselho estavam ali naquele momento e na manhã seguinte, quando Liana estava passeando com Lantis, agora com quatro meses, seu marido ficou conversando com eles sobre o falecido MRU e as notícias.

Ela aproveitava para ouvir as conversas dos outros. Uns diziam para os amigos sobre as amantes que trouxeram ou sobre o primogênito que nasceu, ou sobre os seus novos negócios.

-Minha esposa e eu somos muito felizes!-disse um bem jovem, um recém-casado pelo o jeito. Assim que ouviu o amigo apontar para a amante que conversava com uma gorda de cabelos rosa na piscina.

-Isso você diz no início.-respondeu o outro confiante.

Liana sentiu-se culpada pelo incidente de anos atrás... Zubo nunca a havia traído, tinha certeza, mas estaria em seu direito se o tivesse feito.

-A-a!-ouviu Lantis falar mostrando com o braço direito na direção de dois homens que conversavam seriamente. Liana já o tinha ouvido falar antes, mas era sempre isso... Quando será que ele falaria, ela estava ansiosa.

Caminhou até perto de onde Lantis queria encostou-se na parede. Olhou bem para Lantis que a sorria alegre. Ela também sorriu, aquele bebê tinha nascido no dia que se comemorava a paz, mas ele nunca realmente ficava quieto, que ironia!

-Está errado! Não sabe da verdade!?-Liana ouviu um homem gordo de cabelos azuis com branco falar para um magro, bem velho com acara de aposentado.

-Então está dizendo que tem mais sobre o MRU e o Conselho?

-Os velhos nunca entregariam o ouro assim tão fácil.-Liana ouviu aquilo assustada, mas manteve-se quieta. Lantis como se lesse os pensamentos da mãe ficou calmo brincando com os longos cabelos da garota.-Eles simplesmente esconderam melhor os sujos e concertaram o que puderam... Simples!

-Uaaaaaaaaaa!-Lantis gritou bem alto, fazendo Liana pular. Parecia que o garoto botou pra fora a angústia que a mãe sentia ao descobrir que todos os esforços foram em vão e que a fizeram de boba.

-Perdão... Gomen ne.-disse a morena e partiu, segurando as lágrimas de raiva e orgulho ferido.

-Que garota linda!-comentou o gordo.

-Sem dúvidas, o filho muito agitado e simpático, hein?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Presente

-É oficial...-falou Clef.

-Lantis pirou! Oficializou um processo contra o Conselho!?

-Exato, ele quer provar a inocência da mãe, Rafaga.-respondeu o mago.

-E conseguirá?

-Eu torço...

-Clef... E se ele conseguir?

-Eu não sei... O Conselho nunca se modificará, então... Liana só terá um descanso em paz, Rafaga.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Participou do MRU?-perguntou Lantis ao homem que agora sentava no lugar que Tokidori ocupava antes.

-Sim.

-E foi quem entregou todo o esquema?

-Sim, senhor.

-Porque se arrependeu?

-Sim... Eles já sabiam, mas precisavam dos detalhes, entende?

-Certo...-Lantis olhou o homem a sua frente. Estava arrependido sem dúvidas...-E você vai me ajudar agora.

-Como!?-os olhos do homem ganharam uma certa vida, tamanha a surpresa.-Do que está falando?-perguntou um tanto agressivo. O movimento que raiva lhe deu ao rosto, fez com que algum ferimento recente abrisse e um sangue escorria.

-Não sei se posso tirá-lo daqui, mas poderá livrar a sua mente do arrependimento, se repetir em tribunal o que contou ao Conselho há anos atrás. E também informar toda a história, obviamente.

-Eu não sei... Eu estou morto no papel, sabia?

-Sim, eu imagino.

-Não tenho nada a perder... Eu conto.-ele falou, abrindo um sorriso orgulho, na boca, alguns dentes quebrados. Aquele homem não dava medo, e sim pena.

-Não vai contar nada!-um outro chegou, era altivo e o rosto não parecia tão arranhado, quanto aparentou quando Lantis o observou da primeira vez. Seis outros o acompanhavam, sendo três mulheres e outros três homens em condições parecidas com as de Caroti.

-Mas...-Caroti tentou argumentar.

-Não se submeta, ainda não é conhecido na história, Caroti. Se o fizer, todos te odiarão!-o homem disse. Tinha a cabeça raspada e olhos sem emoção alguma num azul que parecia branco. Lantis ainda podia jurar que ele tinha a cabeça toda arranhada!

-Eu sei... Mas...

-Eu já disse! Se o fizer... Não terá o nosso perdão.

-Pare!-uma das mulheres falou. Ela usava um lenço na cabeça e tinha o rosto um pouco arranhado, mas muito sujo. Os olhos pequenos demonstravam cansaço e com o seu grito o homem careca se calou submisso.-Seu idiota, deixe Caroti fazer o que quer, se acha que assim sua consciência será limpa, que assim seja. Senhor...-Lantis a olhou, um tanto submisso, mas vendo-a como uma cúmplice.

-Fale...-falou bem calmo, demonstrando um certo respeito.

-Eu quero também testemunhar, juro que sei, mas prefiro que minha identidade se já mantida até lá... Ou posso ser morta...

-Consigo imunidade.

-Não. Eu e o careca seríamos mortos se nossos nomes escapassem.

-Já falei pra não me chamar assim!-falou o homem, que parecia ofendido.

-E desde quando te obedeço, Careca?-Lantis segurou o riso, mas os outros já pareciam se divertir, talvez as discussões fossem uma rotina.

-Senhora...-Lantis falou interrompendo a discussão, aguardou qualquer reprimenda quanto ao que a chamou, porém ao não receber nenhuma continuou.- Deixarei que deponha, mas quero que seu amigo também deixe Caroti depor.-a mulher com o lenço olhou o "Careca" de uma tal forma que o homem engoliu a seco e olhou submisso para Lantis.

-Certo... Mas eu vou junto. Melhor, todos vamos.

-Sim...-Lantis baixou a cabeça e cuidou para que eles depusessem o mínimo possível, caso começassem a falar besteira.-Tenho que ir, voltarei para que assinem uns papéis. Até mais...

-Garoto.-falou a mulher quando Lantis as costas.

-Fale.

-Não tente descobrir quem somos.

Lantis assentiu e foi-se.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Passado

-Um problema... Estamos confiando demais na sua palavra, Liana.-comentou Kei, procurando qualquer documento numa das salas de papéis do Conselho.

-Eu ouvi!

-Eu sei, querida...-falou Zubo, pondo uma mão no ombro da garota de vivos olhos violeta.

-Claro que ele sabe!-disse Zenks mal-humorado, tinha um encontro naquela noite quando o avisaram que tinham conseguido permissão para procurar o tal documento.-Você vem repetindo isto desde que meu sobrinho tem quatro meses, Liana.

-Cala a boca, Zenks!-Liana gritou. E depois murmurou coisas que não pode reproduzir num pedaço de papel.

-Vamos, Liana! Zenks tem razão, o garoto vai fazer um ano depois de amanhã...-comentou Kei, analisando uns documentos cheios de poeira.

-Devíamos estar organizando o primeiro aniversário do garoto.-falou Mistai pegando documentos semelhantes aos que o marido tinha.

-Tadinho... Vai acabar como o irmão...-falou Zenks, rindo quando um documento voador acertou o seu nariz.

-Zagar não é um desamparado, Zenks! E para a sua informação eu já organi...

-O que foi? Esqueceu de organizar?-perguntou Zenks com tom esnobe.

-Está aqui!!! É a mesma coisa, mas só que passada a limpo e com data recente... Só para que não víssemos! Malditos...

-Ótimo!-falou Mistai, num tom de vitória.

-Avisarei a Caroti para que ele convoque a todos e nos consiga uma boa nave.-falou Kei arrumando a bagunça que fizeram.

-Saiamos logo daqui.-falou Zubo arrastando a sua esposa e sendo seguido por todos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dia Seguinte

-Está tudo pronto, a nave os buscará amanhã.-falou um homem de rico cabelo laranja encaracolado até a cintura e olhos amarelos.

-Obrigado, Caroti.-Kei virou-se e saiu satisfeito para dar a notícia aos amigos, exaustos por causa da busca de ontem.

Liana estava terminando de vestir Lantis quando Zubo lhe deu a notícia.

-Isso é ruim... Não queria deixar meu filho no seu aniversário.-falou a mãe, que agora perfumava o bebê, que sorria quando lhe fazia cócegas.

-Eu sei... E se nos pegam...

-É uma missão sem volta. Tomarei as providências para que nosso filho tenha um amparo caso algo aconteça.

-Tem certeza de que quer isto?-perguntou Zubo. Liana olhou Lantis por alguns segundos, o bebê ficou calmo neste tempo, então ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Eles me desafiaram, Zubo.-ela se virou para olhar o marido nos olhos, abraçando-o e sorrindo ela disse:-E eu adoro desafios!

Clef estava sentado, pensativo, tinha acabado de conversar com Zagar e ambos chegaram à conclusão de que não podiam convencê-la a desistir.

-Clef...-Liana fechou a porta e encarou seu amigo.

-Sim...-Clef não tirava da cabeça que se Zubo não tivesse levado Liana, ela nunca tentaria se matar daquela forma.

-Sabe que eu preciso da resposta, sobre a pergunta de ontem...

-Se eu posso educar Lantis como se fosse meu filho? Eu não gosto dele, Liana, não é segredo...

-Por mim...-ela não gostava de usar o fato de Clef gostar dela como arma, mas neste caso o que estava em jogo era a felicidade do filho.

-Eu não disse que recusava... Estava a ponto de dizer que só faço porque será por você. Se você não voltar eu o mandarei para os melhores cursos e ele será um ótimo diplomata.-ela sorriu, Lantis não iria concordar com aquilo.

-E quanto a Zagar?

-Eu já conversei com ele... Quer cuidar do irmão, então me prometeu que irá se comportar. Ele será meu discípulo, Liana.-o mago acabou de falar e a garota lhe deu um abraço apertado, repleto de alívio.

-Obrigada! Posso morrer em paz, agora.

-Liana!

-Estou sendo otimista!-e ela deu aquele sorriso gostoso e seus olhos brilhavam... Ainda era a Liana por quem aquele mago se apaixonou. Secretamente ele resolveu abandonar aquele lado moleque dele e decidiu que assim que Liana entrasse naquela nave para partir, ele adotaria uma forma parecida com a da Princesa. Como se tivesse 10 anos... Engraçado o porquê de raciocinar assim, mas a última coisa que ele queria era alguém se apaixonar por ele... Seria doloroso dá-la um fora e ter que sofrer como ele sofreu.

Aniversário de Lantis

-Adeus, filhinho.-Liana disse, muito triste.

Ela sabia que ele entendia o que era um adeus... E que ele via sua fraqueza entre tanta coragem. Aproximou-se dele então.

-Você também sente? Mas eu volto, filhinho.-cochichou em seu ouvido e partiu deixando Lantis ali. O garoto tentou engatinhar ou caminhar lentamente, seguindo-a, mas logo desistiu, como se percebesse a imponência de todos diante da decisão.

-Uééééééééénnnnnnnn!!!-foi a sua última tentativa, junto com o choro todos no recinto sentiram uma energia muito forte.

-Lantis, fique quieto.-falou Zubo, assustado com aquele acontecimento, às vezes Lantis fazia algo parecido, o pai simplesmente não entendia como uma coisinha tão pequena podia ter tanta força. Mas Liana foi com calma até o bebê e voltou a sussurrar:

-Você também sente? Mas eu volto, filhinho.-e ela sorriu, aquele belo sorriso que já fez muitos lhe oferecer a vida como Clef e Zubo-Isto você vai dar para a garota que mais valorizar.-e lhe entregou um medalhão mágico, que um dia seu pai lhe dera, há muuuito tempo.

-Mas isto...-Zubo conhecia a história e entendia a importância de deixar uma lembrança para o filho.

-Fique com isto, Lantis. Para mostrar que você é um guerreiro.-e lhe deu algo que era como uma tiara, que Lantis ainda usaria muito.

E todos partiram.

Clef, após botar Lantis para dormir foi até o local onde podiam ver e ouvir o que se passava dentro da nave. Sentou-se em uma cadeira entre Zagar e Rafaga, já numa forma bem menor. Deixando-o aparecer mais frágil, mas também mais sábio.

Chegou a tempo de ouvir as últimas palavras conhecidas do Grupo dos Cinco, proferidas repletas de horror da boca de sua amada Liana.

"Não pode ser, não agora!"

-Nããããããããããããoooooooooo!!!-gritou Zagar, provocando eco, no palácio, ainda em construção, e vazio. Duas lágrimas escaparam pelo rosto de Clef, que entrou em choque.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Presente

-Eles já assinaram, aqui está.-disse Lantis, entregando um documento a um dos oficiais de Justiça do Conselho. O julgamento seria amanhã e poderia acabar ali mesmo, tamanha a pressa do Conselho de se livrar do caso, antes que os escondidos do MRU aparecessem e voltassem à ativa. Liana era um ídolo para eles. E Lantis era sua luz de esperança.

-Lantis... Será que dá para fazer algo?-perguntou Marine, eles de fato não tinham um caso.

-Não podemos fazer mais nada... Esta é a verdade. Caroti pode tentar evocar no júri alguma pena, simpatia ou o que seja.

-Não vamos vencer, sabia?-Marine falou, vendo um último papel. Lantis suspirou, ele sabia.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dia Seguinte

Tribunal Principal do Conselho

Almoço

-Lantis...-Lucy falou calmamente, estava relaxada nos braços do noivo e ambos esperavam que o Tribunal saísse do recesso.

-Já são três horas de julgamento e por enquanto ainda não vencemos.-Lantis relatou.-Ainda temos uma esperança, sabia?

-Só porque é a última que morre...-Lucy suspirou e virou-se, encarando o amado.

-Talvez...-Lantis falou e a olhou. Acariciou seus lábios nos dela e então deu o horário para que todos regressassem.

Caroti já tinha sido jurado e aguardava Lantis se aproximar dele. O plano era acabar com tudo por ali e deixar com que os outros acrescentem detalhes, eventualmente.

-Qual é seu nome?-Lantis perguntou, rotineiro.

-Caroti, eu era o homem de confiança do falecido rei Kei.

-E qual era a sua relação com a volta do MRU?

-Eu arranjei uma nave para que eles pudessem chegar até lugar de onde atacariam o Conselho, presumidamente de surpresa.

-Mas não foi?

-Não, o Conselho me ofereceu uma quantia alta e imunidade, logo que houve a chamada "Paz" para que eu avisasse de tudo o que eu soubesse em relação ao MRU.

-E você o fez?

-Sim... O Conselho tinha outros espiões, mas eu era o principal, eles sabiam de tudo.

-Você soube o que ocorreu naquele dia?

-A nave chegou e todos embarcaram. O Conselho sabia da rota e a nave, eu cuidei para isso, ela era tão rápida que era quase impossível fazer uma curva com ela.

-Um especialista me disse que ela foi sabotada antes, você tem a ver com isso?-Lantis observou que Caroti mantinha-se calmo.

-O Conselho pediu para que alguém que ignoro o fizesse.-Clef, que assistia a tudo da platéia, ao lado de Marine e outros zefirianos, se espantou com a nova informação, Lantis tinha, de fato, chances de vence o caso.

"Liana, meu amor..."-pensou Clef.

-Sabe do que consistiu a sabotagem?-perguntou Lantis.

-Sim... Ela removeu o escudo que o senhor Kei pediu que eu colocasse.

-A nave então...

-Tornou-se frágil aos ataques.

-Tem alguma informação quanto a como os atacaram, Caroti?

-Mais ou menos... Sei que bombardearam a nave. Muitos amigos meus morreram, pouquíssimos sobreviveram...

-E você? O que fazia em B-1, uma prisão pior que uma de Segurança Máxima? Devia estar morto, segundo consta, morto como um membro do MRU.

-Eles me prenderam logo depois que prenderam os mais importantes e mataram os insignificantes do MRU. Também nos dividiram em várias prisões, não sei mais nada...

-Está arrependido?

-Sim... Arrependi-me logo que vi todos os mortos, enquanto era levado até B-1...

-Certo... Eu terminei...-o promotor levantou com um sorriso de vitória e foi até a frente de Caroti.

-Senhor Caroti... Está informado que estamos em Julgamento quanto à inocência dos membros do MRU do ataque de um ano depois do que se chama de "Paz", não é?

-Sim, senhor.

-E o senhor acredita que de fato sejam inocentes?

-Sim, senhor.

-Mas poderia nos provar com alguma teoria?

-Disseram-me, senhor.

-Disseram? Mas o senhor não sabe?

-Não, senhor, eu tenho certeza disso. Eles são inocentes.

-Mas o senhor disse que eles entraram naquela nave, com a intenção de atacar o Conselho, e como já informamos, muitos outros guerreiros poderosos os aguardavam no ponto marcado... Não disse?

-Disse sim, senhor. Mas...

-É tudo, Meritíssimo.-e o promotor voltou ao seu acento, sem deixar que Caroti se completasse.

-Lantis e agora?-Lucy perguntou, sabendo ela mesma que o caso se desmoronou.

-Vamos interrogar os sete amigos dele...-Lantis observou o primeiro homem chegar. Lucy lhe fez uma pequena carícia na mão, estavam os dois sozinhos naquele banco e pareciam estar contra o mundo todo.

O homem estava mais limpo, com os cabelos azuis escuros curtos e com barba aparada. O rosto cheio de cicatrizes e curativos. Dava muita pena, pensava Lantis.

-Qual o seu envolvimento com o MRU?

-Eu retirei o escudo da nave.-Lantis o olhou nos olhos, surpreso com a revelação.

-Que Liana e os outros usaram por último?

-Exato.

-É experiente nisso?

-Sim, senhor. Fui chamado pelo Conselho e me ofereceram uma bela quantia para que o fizesse.

-Fazia parte do MRU?

-Sim, senhor.

-Tirando o escudo, quão frágil a nave ficaria?

-Como um balão de ar é frágil a uma agulha pontuda, senhor.

-É tudo.-Lantis sentou-se, respirando fundo.

-De onde o senhor veio?-perguntou o promotor.

-De B-1, senhor. É uma prisão, legalmente eu estou morto.

-Por que estava preso?

-Por fazer parte do MRU, o Conselho me traiu.

-Do que sabe sobre a "inocência" de Liana, Zubo, Zenks, Mistai e Kei?

-Como assim, senhor?

-Que fatos te levam a concluir que são inocentes?

-Disseram-me, senhor.

-Mas você não sabe sob quais circunstâncias?

-Não, senhor.

-É tudo.-e o promotor sentou-se.

-Se ele continuar assim... Eu perco, Lucy.-e assim foram as testemunhas, dos sete que eram a esperança de Lantis, o primeiro foi este técnico, os três outros eram gente que esperaria as ordens de Liana para lançarem fogo no Conselho, outra era uma que estava encarregada de falar quando ouvisse as palavras de Liana ou algum outro, caso ordenassem que o ataque começasse antes. Os cinco comprovaram que nunca houve tal ordem.

Agora entrava o famoso "Careca" para testemunhar, Lantis arregalou os olhos ao notar que ele estava totalmente ferido, nada comparado a quando o viu nas duas vezes que foi à prisão. O moreno levantou-se e foi até ele, cansado de fazer perguntas e ser destruído pelo promotor.

-O senhor pode me informar um procedimento do Conselho, ou não teve tal formação?-perguntou Lantis, esperando a negativa e querendo dispensá-lo, tinha perdido o caso e tudo o que queria era ir ao palácio dormir e marcar a data do casamento com Lucy.

-Creio que eu tenha a formação, mas não tenho certeza...-o homem o olhava, bem fixo.

-Pode nos informar o que teria que acontecer para que o MRU se inocente?

-Bem, creio que estejam espalhando que o motivo da guerra foi o fato deles terem chegado ao local e saído da nave. Se caso nunca tivessem saído, então tudo não deixaria de ser intenção e já que temos liberdade de expressão e pensamento... O MRU seria inocente.

-É tudo.-Lantis virou-se e quando sentou viu a cara pasma do "Careca", só então se lembrou que esqueceu de perguntar seu nome... Teria que morrer com a curiosidade.

-Não tenho desejo de fazer perguntas, Meritíssimo.-ouviu o promotor dizer. Logo entrou a última, a mulher do lenço, se ela não fosse testemunha dele, e quem convenceu o Careca a deixar Caroti testemunhar, Lantis a teria dispensado, mas resolveu fazer perguntas quaisquer e ir para Zefir e esquecer o caso todo. Clef parecia-lhe muito bem com Marine.

Da platéia Clef observava a moça entrar e se assustou mais uma vez com a aparência daqueles. Ela tinha os olhos miúdos, cansados e sem vida, usava um lenço manchado de sangue na cabeça e andava meio que se arrastando... Estes eram os sobreviventes torturados do MRU, aqueles oito... Tão familiares, até Caroti a quem Clef tinha sido apresentado, só foi possível reconhecer graças ao nome que deram. Diferente dos outros, porém Clef tinha certeza de que eram familiares...

"Liana estaria assim se tivesse de fato sobrevivido, como Lantis comentou hoje mais cedo?"-então lembrou-se da pequena conversa que teve com o aluno, minutos antes do Julgamento.

*-*-*-*-*Flashback*-*-*-*-*

-Lantis, não faça isso, não vale a pena...

-Vale sim...

-Por que?

-Ela pode estar viva, Clef...-havia vida nos olhos violeta do garoto, a esperança que ele viu em Liana, antes de tudo aquilo.-Se ela estiver, vai ouvir que foi inocentada e poderá finalmente voltar para nós!

*-*-*-*FIM*-*-*-*

O brilho de esperança nos olhos de Lantis desapareceu para ser substituído por cansaço, já era tarde da noite, mas o Julgamento já se acabava, por isso o juiz persistia.

-Clef, Lantis vai conseguir, você vai ver...-disse Marine, sorrindo, apertando a mão de seu namorado. Eles tinham se acertado antes do julgamento, mas ela sabia que se Liana voltasse, não teria chances.

Lantis caminhou até a mulher e tentou formular uma pergunta qualquer na cabeça.

-Você acredita na inocência do MRU?-ela, de cabeça baixa, como se decepcionada com tal pergunta, respondeu.

-Sim...-Lantis sabia que devia continuar, mas como?

-E em que você se baseia para acreditar em tal coisa?-perguntou o jovem, tentando ajudar o promotor, para poupar o tempo de todos.

-Eu sei.-ela mantinha a cabeça baixa e cansada, Lantis pensou em desistir e ir dormir. Mas era como se aquilo que a mulher fazia fosse um desafio a ele, para testar se ele conseguia dar vida àqueles olhos entediados.

-Qual a sua ligação com o MRU?

-Eu fiz parte.

-O que fazia lá?

-Planos...-ótimo, todos ali eram idealizadores, Lantis sabia, ainda não tinha atingido o ponto que queria.

-Depois da Paz você batalhou novamente contra o Conselho, em outras palavras, você ou alguém do MRU começou alguma batalha no dia em questão?

-Não... Íamos desistir.

-Então se alguém da bendita nave lhe mandasse atacar o Conselho a sua divisão não faria nada?

-Isto não se aplicaria a mim... Eu fazia os planos. Os planos já estavam feitos, mas não houve ataques.-ela disse num tom baixo, monótono. Mas Lantis já começava a sentir uma chama na voz da mulher, ele estava começando a vencer o desafio.

-Por que não houve ataques?

-Por que íamos desistir quando o Conselho atacou. Caroti nos entregou...

-Só está repetindo a tese que tentamos provar...-Lantis murmurou baixo, a última coisa que ele queria era entediar mais o júri. Ele desistiu e decidiu apelar para a sua última arma.-Na prisão a senhora me disse que só se identificaria mediante um tribunal, o mesmo disse o seu amigo. Qual era mesmo o nome dele?

-O Careca?-ela perguntou, levantando a cabeça.

"Vitória!"-Lantis disse ao ver o primeiro movimento dela.-Sim, este a quem chama de Careca.

-É o Zenks, você de fato não perguntou a ele, não é?-Lantis abriu os olhos violeta e curvou-se para a mulher, como se não tivesse ouvido o nome direito, no meio de tantas palavras.

-Como é o nome dele?

-Zenks...

-Zenks está morto, isto é impossível!-Clef gritou do auditório. A mulher o olhou com um sorriso travesso e notando que o juiz estava surpreso demais para lhe conter ela esfregou rapidamente os olhos violeta e gritou de volta.

-Assim como legalmente estamos todos nós, Lindinho.-Lantis vendo a ordem ali perturbada, e como Clef calou-se subitamente, olhou a mulher ameaçadoramente e continuou.

-Então aquele homem é Zenks, um dos cinco grandes?-ele mal acreditava em sua burrice, podia tê-lo perguntado por si próprio!

-Sim. Você o deixou escapar querido.-ela disse, não num tom sarcástico, mas com afeto.-Tem sorte de eu ter te desafiado...

-Como? E qual o seu nome?-ele no fundo sabia, tentou conter o sorriso, tentou se conter, e por pouco não conseguiu.

-Liana. Mas acho que agora já sabe...-ela disse calma, mas escondendo o sorriso que delatava o fato de ela estar se divertindo com a confusão do filho. Lantis tentou não deixar a informação chegar ao cérebro e foi rápido.

-Descreva o que aconteceu depois que a nave partiu.

-Eu desisti da batalha e estávamos fazendo a curva quando fomos atacados... Zubo decidiu fazer um feitiço para nos salvar...-lágrimas saíam de repente dos olhos violeta dela, agora bem abertos e vivos.-mas estávamos muito fracos quando chegamos ao planeta mais próximo. O Conselho logo nos achou e nos bombardeou. Zenks me puxou para um lado e Zubo, Kei e Mistai foram para o outro... Zenks e eu fomos presos e mandados para B-1, no caminho eu vi três corpos... Um de meu amado marido e outros dois de meus queridos amigos.-lágrimas corriam livre pelo rosto da garota, e ao tentar limpá-las o lenço caiu da cabeça, revelando seus longos cabelos negros, tão belos quanto Lantis vira nas fotos e ouvira falar de Zagar e Clef.

-O Conselho atacou antes de você atacarem então?

-Nem íamos atacar, não valia a pena, Lantis.-Liana falou, pronunciando o nome de seu filho, quando agora queria abraçá-lo.

-Não tenho mais perguntas...

-Esse caso está anulado.-falou o juiz, surpreendendo a todos.-Todos do MRU estão livres de qualquer acusação ligada ao movimento.

Lantis virou-se para Lucy e lágrimas saía de seus olhos violeta, era impossível acreditar naquilo, ele não só tinha a sua mãe de volta, mas ele a tinha inocentado. O garoto correu até a sua amada e a levantou, fazendo-a pular a mesa e a abraçou bem forte.

-Lantis, não me faça isso!-disse a garota, brincando, extasiada.

-Ah! Minha amada noiva, agora tudo vai ficar bem!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Zefir

A primeira nave já havia chegado, mas os envolvidos com o caso ainda tinham umas coisas legais a resolverem, então ficaram de voltar depois.

Agora Clef aguardava a nave chegar ao lado Marine, não sabendo o que escolher quando Liana chegasse.

-Vai ser esquisito depois de tanto tempo...-disse o mago, tomando sua forma adulta.

-Seja forte.-Marine disse olhando-o com um sorriso triste. Clef virou o rosto para o céu, onde agora avistava uma nave.

Lantis desceu com a mãe nos braços, ele estava feliz em finalmente conhecê-la, ainda não tiveram tempo de conversar, já que ela foi a viagem toda dormindo no ombro do cunhado e Lantis havia se sentado com a noiva, agora saíam juntos e era impossível que alguém não notasse o quanto eram parecidos.

Liana tinha tomado um banho e se maquiado de leve, agora usava um vestido até o joelho, que realçava a sua cintura. Ele era branco, fazendo um contraste com seu cabelo, repleto de cachos. Seus olhos, ainda miúdos, denunciavam que há pouco se encontrava em sono pesado, porém eles logo reclamaram do Sol forte de sua terra natal. Ela sorriu, com a cabeça deitada no peito forte de seu filho mais novo, como sentia saudades dali.

-Mãe, como se sente voltando ao seu planeta?-Liana levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos de seu filho, era estranho, ele tinha a mesma voz de Zagar, mas era tão mais carinhoso. Ela estendeu sua mão e acariciou o rosto do filho. Também era bem mais jovem que ele.

-Melhor por estar com você... Apesar disso, estou ansiosa para falar com o seu irmão! Ele está com trinta e sete anos agora, não é? Já se casou? Tem filhos!?-perguntou ela com um largo sorriso, estava com um mal-pressentimento e na sua mente e ela dizia que não era em relação a Zagar, não podia ser... A expressão de Lantis de repente mudou... Era Zagar.

-Mãe... Zagar violou as regras de Zefir e... Teve que ser morto.

-Regras?

-Sim... Ele se apaixonou pelo pilar e foi retribuído. Seqüestrou-a tentando impedir o inevitável e... Não conseguiu.

-Droga... Bem que a Princesa Esmeralda comentou... Ela também morreu, não é?-Lantis assentiu, agora estavam rodeados pelos guerreiros de Zefir que olhavam curiosos os desconhecidos. Rafaga conversa alegremente com seu tio no fundo.-E quem é o novo pilar?

-Ninguém... Não há mais necessidade disso, mãe.-disse Lantis, abrindo um belo sorriso, ele sentia que a mãe compartilhava da idéia de que aquilo era uma ótima notícia.

-Que bom!-confirmou ela e virou-se para procurar por conhecidos.-Rafaga!-e ela correu até o espadachim, abraçando-o alegremente.

-Lantis...-Lucy chamou sua atenção com a expressão séria. O garoto voltou-se para onde sua noiva olhava e lá estava Clef, observando a amada, e Marine olhava o nada, a seu lado, sem saber o que fazer.

-Agora é com eles.-Lantis disse.-Nossos problemas primeiro, Lucy.

-Problemas?

-Pretende mesmo ficar aqui?-a ruiva assentiu.-Mas somos muito jovens para nos casarmos... E seria precipitado.-Lantis revirou um pouco o bolso da calça e puxou uma caixinha vermelha em forma de coração, dando-a a Lucy.

-O que é isso?-a garota pegou a mimosa caixinha.

-É para você.-e ela a abriu, olhando assustada para seu conteúdo.

-Lantis...-foi tudo o que disse. O moreno pegou o belo anel dourado com um coração coroado, feito de predas preciosas que brilhavam intensamente, e colocou no fino dedo de sua, agora, noiva oficial.

-Quando eu completar vinte e um anos, Clef se aposentará, sendo o único em Zefir formado em diplomacia, feitiçaria e um monte de coisas que agora eu achava inútil, ele disse que serei o rei de Zefir. Isso será daqui a cinco anos, o que te torna uma mulher de dezenove. No dia da minha coroação, quero que a sua seja junto, seria a minha rainha, mulher e dona, minha amada Lucy?-os olhos vermelhos da garota olharam o jovem, repletos de lágrimas, sem ação alguma ela disse um sim bem baixinho e depois pulou para abraçá-lo, gritando sim e dando-o milhões de beijos.

-Só se você for meu senhor, protetor e companheiro.-ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, Lantis a pegou nos braços, meio tentando conter a excitação da jovem, meio porque se não o fizesse talvez ele mesmo caísse, tão tonto de alegria estava. E lhe deu um beijo com os de fim de filme, mas este era o que simbolizava o começo de uma nova vida.

-Pessoal...-Lantis falou, assim que afastou um pouco Lucy, enlaçando seu braço na pequena cintura da garota. Todos já os estavam olhando, Liana sorria imaginando o que vinha a seguir.-Quero anunciar que em cinco anos, Lucy e eu nos casaremos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Liana estava vagando pelo palácio, ele estava tão bonito, agora pronto. Ela se sentia feliz por ter seu filho a seu lado, mas tinha perdido tanto por sua decisão imatura. Nenhum de seus amigos estavam ali hoje.

Passou por uma porta aberta, lá se encontravam Zenks e Clef, pareciam conversar alegremente. Ela ainda não tinha falado com seu melhor amigo. Tinha que agradecê-lo por tudo. Zenks usava um boné virado para trás e ele disse que só o tirará quando seu cabelo crescer. Clef estava como ela se lembrava, alto e forte.

-Muito bem, agora eu vou dormir...-falou Zenks.-E amanhã... É a caça! Percebi que se eu não agir rápido, ficarei solteiro para o resto de minha vida. Será que Liana está disponível?-ele deu uma piscada e Clef gargalhou leve.

-Zenks!-ela disse brava entrando na sala, Clef se assustou, era a primeira vez que Liana e ele estavam no mesmo grupo de conversa.

-Ei, cunhadinha, eu sabia que estava ouvindo! Nossa, a Lua está linda, tão romântica, não é?-e ele se aproximou colocando uma das mão sobre o ombro da garota.

-Sai daqui! Clef, me defende!!! Tarado!-gritou Liana, correndo e rindo, enquanto Zenks a perseguia.

-Vamos, meu amor! Nesses dezesseis anos você ficou me recusando, pelo ao menos hoje, casa comigo!!!-ele gritava, correndo e rindo atrás dela, também jogando beijos.

-Aiiiii!!! Solta!-ela gritou quando ele a alcançou. Teve uma idéia repentina e puxou o boné do rapaz.-Ou eu o jogo num poço sem fundo, Careca.

-Tá certo...-disse ele submisso, resgatando seu precioso boné...-Boa noite para todos!-e saiu, mandando um beijinho para Liana e tendo como resposta uma careta.

A garota deu um suspiro de alívio, como se não merecesse aquilo e virou para Clef, apontando para o lugar onde há pouco estava Zenks e fazendo um sinal para o cunhado que a censura não permite que se descreva.

-Ai ai, Liana. Vocês dois não mudam! Eternas crianças...-comentou Clef, mas de repente percebeu que na verdade muita coisa tinha mudado, sua Liana, por quem tanto sofrera estava ali, a sua frente e sem Zubo.

-Ele é o crianção daqui!-ela disse apontando para o lugar anteriormente mencionado.

-Como está tudo, Liana?

-Ah, Clef! Eu queria te agradecer por ter cuidado do meu filhinho, ele se tornou tão simpático e inteligente!-e ela abraçou o amigo, grata por tudo.

-Sobre Zagar...

-Lantis já me contou... Está tudo bem. Ainda tenho meu melhor amigo e meu filhinho!-ela disse com um sorriso.

-Amigo...-Clef repetiu silenciosamente as palavras da garota.

-Clef, mesmo que Zubo não esteja aqui...-ela parou um pouco para medir as palavras.-Nada vai mudar entre nós, nunca! Eu sempre vou te considerar o meu melhor amigo e nunca te vi mais ou menos que isso. Vou estar aqui para você, mas só desta forma. Afinal, o que é mais longo que uma amizade? Zubo está morto, mas estamos aqui, não é? É a prova! E bem que eu notei aquela de cabelos azuis... Ela bonitinha, tem algo entre você, não é? Gosta dela?-ela sorriu, tentando arrancar tal informação do amigo.

-Um pouco...

-Ótimo! Posso ser a madrinha do casamento!? Deixa, Lindinho!!!

-Casamento!? Você pensa muito à frente, Lia.

-Hehehehe, sou preparada... Então boa noite! Estou morta de sono, ah! E abre o olho pra loirinha!

-Como!?

-A loirinha que usa rabo-de-cavalo... Esqueci o nome dela, não é a namorada do Ferio não... E como ele cresceu... Tão tímido, porém, nem veio falar comigo, será que ele pensou que não o reconheci...?

-Espera, Liana! Assim você me atropela com palavras... Está falando da Priscilla?

-É! Ela mesma!

-Ah... Ela... Disse que gostava de mim, mas isto é passado...-Clef disse, com um rubor nas faces.

-Ótimo!!! Porque tenho uma bela idéia!

-O que vai aprontar agora?

-Sabe o Careca? Bem, eles ficarão perfeitos juntos! Ela vai poder reprimí-lo, mas parece ser uma moça muito bem prendada, o que acha da minha operação cupido?-Clef a olhou com sensação de deja vú.

-Acho que Marine vai gostar de ajudar...-ele disse com um sorriso, talvez tivesse confundido aquela sensação tão boa de estar com ela com amor... Talvez a amasse para sempre, mas nunca seria retribuído, então para quê perder aquele sorriso contagiante dela novamente? Um dia, quem sabe, ele irá amar Marine como a amou, ou até mais?

Tudo o que Clef tinha a fazer para deixar. E se ele a deixar ir talvez a felicidade de amar e ser retribuído iluminasse o seu caminho como aquele belo sorriso daquela garota de olhos violetas e longos cabelos negros, agora repleto de cachos, um dia iluminou.

-Então no baile de comemoração a gente dá um jeito deles ficarem juntos!-ela disse e olhou o rosto de Clef, seu olhar era distante e um sorriso se estampava nos lábios.-O que há com esse sorriso?

-Lia, e se eu te deixar ir? Você vai ficar brava?-e ela sorriu.

-Só um pouquinho, Lindinho!

FIM

Anita, 18/05/2002

Notas da Autora:

Uau!!! Eu terminei, finalmente!!! Não achei que fosse conseguir... Foram três dias que eu fiquei em frente ao computador e me disse: "Anita, querida, se você não escrever isso logo, eles te matam!" E como eu ainda tenho uma pitada de amor próprio... Peguei quarta, sexta e hoje, sábado, sendo que quinta relaxei um pouco, já que passei mal de manhã, a tarde eu li Senhora e de noite eu escrevi um pouco de uma nova fic de Sailor Moon(da página 2 fui até a 14...)... Falando em SM, eu ainda não vou entregar a Várias Formas 3 devido a este bloqueio de semanas. E eu tinha que terminar esta, sendo meu projeto principal. Agora estou escrevendo três fics de SM, uma de MKR e com planos de continuar a Tatro das Verdades(finalmente) e começar uma segunda de MKR... Bem, você vão ver a fic nova de Sailor Moon assim que eu tiver idéia para o baile... Hahahaha, daqui a pouco...

O quê acharam? Puxa! Eu sou péssima com finais, mas tenho que confessar que amei este! A Lailla previu um pouco dele, mas resolvi não mudar o que tinha mente não, pra quê, não é? Mas caprichei legal e sempre que cansava de escrever, parava e continuava outra hora, por isso não ficou corrido. Exceto por pequenas partes que foram propositais, para que não se arrastassem demais, né?

E dessa vez eu vou passar dos limites nos Comentários, já que estou realmente afim de falar! Pra você que está lendo, me manda um e-mail e digam o que achou, não sabe o quanto é importante para mim!!! Eu amo e-mail!!! Ando recebendo uns com vírus, mas não se preocupem, eu tenho um anti-vírus dos melhores, por isso, não se incomodem em me mandar vírus, mandem sugestões, ao invés disso!

Queria mandar um abraço para o criador de Evangelion que ontem me fez companhia através do manga, já que queria ler algo, cuspi pra longe o Senhora e comecei a ler o manga de Eva, puxa gente, sou fã do anime, mas a visão diferente no manga é demais!!!

Esse final eu fiquei em dúvida... Quem eu salvo? Ou todos devem morrer? O Conselho vai ficar bonzinho? Bem, ele não ficou, já que é difícil algo com tanto poder ser puro como água(só se for de Zefir ltda., não é?, hehe) Então pus em mente que o Conselho se manteria sujo. Logo pensei no Lantis encontrando com um informante num lugar obscuro e essa idéia de traidor já estava com ela há tempos; então para apressa um pouco a história, por que não eles se encontrarem numa prisão ignorada por todos? Então eu imaginei que Liana poderia sr mantida viva, já que ela tinha informações valiosas sobre quais eram os papéis. E fui formando o grupinho na prisão, então me veio a idéia, se Lia sobreviveu, alguém a acompanhou naquele sofrimento todo... Zenks! Era perfeito! Ele tava sem namorada/esposa e era alguém que tinha bom humor. E pensando depois, no meio da chegada... Cheguei a imaginar que Liana gostaria de Ascout e abandonaria Clef, mas não ficou legal, não fazia sentido... Então Ascout ficou sozinho mesmo, sinto muuuuito. Então passei a comentar sobre Ferio e Anne, só por terminar os dois, eles não tinham problema nenhum, né? E aí me bateu algo! Priscilla, falei dela no início e logo ficou esquecida, seria um encerramento perfeito! Como no início quando Lia e Clef combinaram com Kei e Mistai, mas desta vez Clef se animou, já que agora ele resolveu não só deixar Liana ir, mas todo o resto na sua cabeça também. Quanto a Lantis... Sempre penso nele como o mais capacitado para governar Zefir, com Clef já velhinho e cansado... E sem contar que ficou legal ele pedindo Lucy em casamento nas duas vezes, não é? E não eles nunca fizeram nada! Pensei em colocar algo como forma de amadurecimento, mas logo substituí pelo pedido, seria mais romântico e trataria mais de mostrar que desta vez ficariam juntos. Preferi ignorar o fato de que as três guerreiras têm uma família na Terra e dar a entender que elas notaram que amavam tanto seus parceiros que não poderiam mais ficar sem eles.

Ufa! Exagerei... Bem, alguma coisa a me dizer? anita_fiction@yahoo.com hehe

Agradecimentos: Eu não sei... Tenho pensado muito em Dom Casmurro, mas eu o li faz dois ou três anos, então eu não agradeço ao Machado de Assis, li um fic e queria agradecer a sua autora, cujo nome ignoro, o título é Dreamer Awakened e é de Blues, porém o estilo... Bem, eu lia o fic e dava vontade de escrever este aqui... Foi assim que tomei vergonha, superei meu bloqueio e terminei. Um beijo especial ara Fabíola e Wlad, meus hospedeiros de fic que me mandaram e-mails me inspirando a continuar este aqui, quando ninguém mais se importava. Um abração pra Lailla que, puxa, menina!!! Se não fossem seus e-mails eu acharia que ninguém tava lendo o E se eu... E como sempre beijos e abraços para a galera do meu querido fórum: NGA e Mestre (que foram os que sei que leram essa fic e perdão Mestre, mas Liana não virou má e lutou contra Zefir... Tinha que ter me dito isto no início, mas como você torcia o Clef ficou sem ela! E NGA, a Liana teve que ficar viva mesmo... E antes que um dos dois pergunte o porquê de Zenks estar curado dos ferimentos num dia e no outro todo ferido é porque ele não queria ser identificado no Tribunal, por isso não usou seus feitiços de cura, como da primeira vez) e também para o DS que eu amei a fic de Casa dos Artistas e quero a continuação já!

Sugestões: Visitem meu site!!! Lá tem meus fics e de outros!!! Mandem os seus!!! Olho Azul – http://intermega.com.br/olhoazul


End file.
